Dust Me Off
by EJonesy
Summary: When Fred meets a pretty young woman named Jones, things will never quite be the same again. Jones, a daring adventurer with a muddled past, may just be what Fred needs to shake up his world, knock the dust from his shoulders, and bring him back to life.
1. Another World

Jones opened the worn wooden door, took a step inside and sighed in relief before dropping her bags to the floor and tossing her long brown hair over her shoulder, she was finally home. Her sense of peace however was shortly lived as she was soon jostled from behind by her two excited daughters.

"Mom it's amazing!" Hallie shouted as she ran from room to room in the box filled apartment. "This one's mine!" She shouted from down the hall.

"Mummy?" Jones's two year old Zara mumbled sleepily while she tugged at her mother's pant legs asking to be held.

"What do you think sweets?" Jones asked the little girl as she lifted her onto her hip and began strolling through the apartment.

Zara only shrugged and stuck two of her fingers into her mouth and began to suck on them. It was a habit Jones had been trying to break but it seemed like she was fighting an uphill battle. "How about we go find Hallie?" Again the little girl was silent but she nodded before laying her curly brown head on her mother's shoulder.

It only took a few seconds of searching before Jones found her eleven year old daughter eagerly rummaging through an assortment of boxes stacked inside the doorway of her new room. "So you like?" she asked putting Zara down to look around at the mess exploding across the floor.

"Uh duh!" Hallie replied before bounding over to wrap her arms around her mother's middle. "Thank you so much mom! I can't believe this is really happening!"

"Well best believe it duck," Jones replied in her best English accent. "We're Londoners now or is it Londinians? Well whichever that's what we are. Couldn't have you trotting off across the globe for school without us could we?'

Hallie grinned before pulling a well creased piece of parchment from her backpack. "That's the best part!" she squealed happily as she looked admiringly down to her school acceptance letter. "I can't believe I'm a witch and I get to go to Hogwarts! Oh mom can we go shopping for my supplied now? Please?" She begged.

Jones laughed before scooping Zara back up and heading out of the room, eager to get the little girl's room set up so she would have somewhere to nap. "How about you let us get unpacked first? Yeah? Besides the ministry wizard who is taking us to buy your supplies isn't due until tomorrow morning," she reminded the girl.

"Fine," Hallie huffed before diving back into her boxes.

The next day found the small family looking tired but excited. They had spent most of the day before unpacking most of their belongings in their new home, an exhausting task, but neither Hallie nor Jones had been able to get much sleep since they knew that with the morning would come a wizard from the ministry who was to take them to buy Hallie's supplies for school.

Hallie's letters of acceptance into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and The Salem Institute of Magic had certainly come as a shock to Jones but it was one she took in stride. As a little girl she had learned not to question the vast number of odd things that tended to occur around her and just enjoy the ride.

So when the letter had come explaining that Hallie was a witch and invited to either attend a school in Salem, Massachusetts or a more widely renowned school half way around the globe Jones hadn't hesitated to pack up the small family and move from their apartment in New York to a small three bedroom flat in the middle of London to be closer to Hallie while she attended Hogwarts. The Jones girls were nothing if not adventurous.

At eight a.m. on the dot a sharp rap sounded on the front door and Hallie rushed forward to open it. Jones was busy tying Zara's trainers but when she turned around she was met with the sight of a tall gangly, slightly harassed looking man with a full head of bright red head. With a sniff the man straightened his glasses and dusted himself off before stepping forward with a proffered hand.

"Mrs. Jones I presume?" he asked stiffly as he shook Jones's hand. "I'm Percy Weasley, here to take you and young Ms. Hallie Jones to Diagon Alley in order to procure her school things."

"Um yes, thanks for your help Mr. Weasley," Jones replied as she withdrew her hand from his grasp, "and it's Ms. Jones actually but well everyone just calls me Jones."

"Ms. Jones it is then. And I suppose this is Ms. Hallie," he said as he extended his hand for Hallie to shake. "And who is this young lady?" he asked as he noticed Zara staring at him warily from behind her mother's legs.

Jones reached behind her and scooted the little girl forward for Percy to see. "This is Zara but she's a little shy."

"Yeah she hardly ever talks," Hallie piped up helpfully.

"Ah alright then," Percy replied as he once again tried to straighten his tie. "Well I suppose we had better be off then. Don't want to be late now do we? Now we will just have to take a short stroll down the road to the Leaky Cauldron and then onward to the shops. Shall we?" he asked as he opened the door and motioned the three females through it.

Percy was right, it was a short stroll from their flat to Diagon Ally, and in fact the walk took less than five minutes, even with Zara insisting that she be allowed to walk most of the way. As the small group walked toward their destination Percy took the opportunity to inform Jones about far more of the history of Diagon Alley than she could ever want to know. She was interested to see what this Leaky Cauldron would look like to her since muggles like herself weren't supposed to be able to see it.

"Well here we are," Percy said bringing the group to a sudden halt in front of a dingy old pub.

"The Leaky Cauldron, established in 1500," Jones read from the dilapidated sign hanging off the building. "Mr. Weasley I thought you said muggles couldn't see this place?" She asked a little disappointed. To be honest she had quite been looking forward to disappearing through a wall or something similar.

"You're- they're," Percy sputtered. "I'll have to tell Tom to check the wards," he finally mumbled to himself before ushering everyone inside.

"Oi Mr. Weasley!" a gnarled old man behind the counter greeted Percy with a wave as the door shut behind him.

"Tom," he replied with a courteous nod, "I suggest you check your wards, it would seem that some of the anti-muggle charms may be fading."

"Ay will do sir," Tom said before going back to polishing a dirty glass.

With an indignant sniff, Percy pushed past a wide eyed Hallie and led the way through a back door into a chilly little courtyard awash in shadows. Taking out his wand he counted the bricks until he found the one he wanted and tapped it three times. With a start, his companions jumped back as the bricks in the wall began to rapidly rearrange themselves into an entryway.

"Come along now ladies," Percy urged striding forward as though walls turning into entryways were an everyday occurrence, "no time to dilly dally."

Percy needn't have worried about the Jones dragging their feet. As soon as the initial shock wore off Jones scooped Zara up into her arms and she and Hallie rushed eagerly past him into the thick of Diagon Alley. Everywhere they looked there was something amazing to see. From store windows filled with eel eyeballs and batwings to a broomstick shop and an owlery, Diagon Alley was filled with the stuff of dreams.

"This is, this is," Hallie squealed.

"A mess," Percy scowled. "Just look at how crowded everything is already. Why this could very well take all day!" he exclaimed.

"Oh I do hope so," Jones sighed as she stared longingly toward Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor which boasted seventy-five flavors of ice cream guaranteed not to melt even on the hottest day.

Percy interrupted her daydream. "Well I suppose first thing's first. Best head over to Gringotts to exchange your muggle pounds for Galleons."

"Dollars," Jones corrected him absentmindedly.

"No Galleon's," Percy replied sounding perplexed.

Jones shook her head to clear her thoughts and readjusted Zara's position on her him. "I'm sorry you're right it's just that we'll be exchanging American dollars not British pounds."

Percy gaped as her before squinting and seeming to examine her more closely. "You're Americans?" he asked surprised.

"Well yeah," Hallie piped up, "couldn't you tell from our accents?"

"Well I," Percy gaped at them before regaining his composure and turning back toward the towering front of Gringotts wizard bank. "I just suppose we'll have to wait in the international currency conversion line then."

Luckily the international line for North American exchanges was rather short and before long Jones had opened a bank account in Hallie's name and exchanged a large sum of money for a bag full of Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts.

"So where to first?" Hallie asked excitedly as she jumped up from the bench on which she and Zara had made themselves comfortable while they waited for Percy and their mother.

"Well," Jones pulled Hallie's school list from the back pocket of her jeans. "If it's alright with Mr. Weasley then I think we should start with your cauldron so we have something to carry everything in and we'll go from there."

Percy nodded in agreement before pointing the way to Potage's Cauldron Shop. "Sounds logical to me especially since we are on a rather tight schedule."

Within hours the group had visited Flourish and Blotts, Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions, and Slug and Jigger's Apothecary.

Jones and Percy were looking quite weighted down as they collapsed onto a bench outside of Magical Menagerie.

"Alright what's left?" Jones huffed as she wiped her brow, praying that Hallie would inform her that it was time for ice cream.

"Um just my wand and a pet if I want one. Oh mom, can I? I'd really like a pet and it says I can bring an owl a cat or a toad. Please mom?" she begged while fixing her mother with her big brown eyes.

"Well…" Jones hesitated. "I guess that would be alright." The squeal that met her answer and the hug that accompanied it made it all worth it. "But let's get your wand first okay. I don't want to be lugging an animal around in all this mess."

Hallie eagerly agreed and while the adults struggled to once again collect the various packages she grabbed ahold of Zara's hand and led her toward as shabby old shop above which a sign read Ollivander's: Makers of Fine Wands Since 381 BC. After a few minutes of odd measurements and several explosions, Hallie became the proud owner of a new 10 ¼" wand of pine and griffin feather.

Before long, Jones once again found herself shelling out a handful of coins to a pleased shop owner as she purchased not one but two owls from Eyelops Owl Emporium. Once Percy had informed Jones and Hallie of the usefulness of having an owl it was decided that they would need two so that they could always communicate.

Hallie had picked out a beautiful horned owl for school while Zara had been allowed to pick a tiny Scoops owl for the house. Happily, Hallie carried the two birds out of the shop while Zara tagged along behind.

"Well I say," Percy's muffled voice came from behind a stack of wrapped packages, "you ladies certainly know how to shop. Put my girls to shame really."

"You have kids Mr. Weasley?" Hallie asked in disbelief. The thought of this overly properly man having children was beyond her.

"Yes two girls," he replied, "Molly and Lucy. Actually my Molly and my niece and nephew will all be in your year. Well how about some ice cream before we-"

"Where's Zara?" Jones interrupted worriedly as she looked around for the little girl who only moments before had been cooing at the small owl in her sister's arms. "Have either of you seen Zara?" Hastily she dropped her armful of packages on a bench before frantically looking around for the small girl. "Zara? Zara?" she called while Hallie rushed to help her mother.

"Mom in there!" she pointed toward a garishly colored building as Zara walked through the front doors.

"You stay with Mr. Weasley and the things, I'll get your sister."

While she berated herself for being the worst mother on the face of the planet Jones pushed her way through the ever growing crowds and through the front door of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. What she saw as she entered the shop made her blood run cold. "Zara!" she shouted darting forward with her arms outstretched to catch the falling girl and missing her completely.

"It's alright, I've got her," a voice assured her before placing the squirming child in her arms. "Trust me, happens all the time around here."

"Mommy!" Zara squealed happily as she fought to turn around and get a better look at her surroundings.

"Oh my gosh, thank you," she breathed as she pulled Zara into a tight hug before looking up to thank her rescuer. Wow there sure are a lot of gingers in wizarding Britain aren't there? She thought.

"Well I wouldn't say a lot but certainly a fair few," the man chuckled good humoredly as he watched the petite young woman in front of him blush an amazing shade of red.

"I-I," she stuttered. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that aloud. It's just that, well there are." She stated lamely as she stared into the man's handsome and ridiculously cheerful freckled face.

"Ah American eh? No need to be embarrassed. Oi look here comes another one of us gingers now," he chuckled and pointed toward the door where a struggling Percy and worried looking Hallie were pushing their way over to them.

"Wotcher Perc! You need some help there?" the man asked as he relieved Percy of some of his load.

"You two know one another?" Jones asked, amazed at just how small the wizarding community seemed to be. Everywhere they had gone so far it seemed as though everyone knew Percy by name.

"It's a ginger thing," the man replied with a cheeky grin.

"Now Fred," Percy scolded, "you know very well it's no such thing. Ms. Jones I would like to introduce one of my younger brothers Frederick Weasley since I'm sure he neglected to introduce himself. Really Fred, mum would be astounded by your bad manners."

"Not astounded surely," came a slightly deeper voice as a man who was most certainly Fred's twin appeared from a back room, "she has met him once or twice Perc. George Weasley," he greeted as he walked toward the group, "the better looking of the Weasley twins."

"Jones," Jones answered putting out her hand to shake. "I was just thanking your brother for saving Zara here from falling to her death."

"Ah he's a right hero that one," George nodding knowingly before relieving Percy of the rest of his packages.

"Mom," Hallie interrupted, "can I look around? This place is so cool!"

Jones nodded before putting Zara back down and placing her hand firmly in her sister's. "But please, try to hold onto your sister this time." Hallie nodded before the two girls ran off toward a display of some sort of puffy animals surrounded by a squealing group of girls.

"So Perc what brings you and Jones here to our humble shop," Fred asked with a grin. "It isn't every day that we find you lighting up our lives with an unexpected visit."

Percy readjusted his glasses. "Well it certainly wasn't on our Ministry approved itinerary I assure you."

Both twins took a step back and managed identical looks of horror. "Not on the- Gred!"

"I know Forge, I heard it too."

"Why we'll have you know that Weasley Wizard Wheezes is an integral part of wizarding life-"

"as well as life at Hogwarts dear brother."

"Of course. Now how could you and the Ministry begrudge dear Jones and her girls the chance to experience that?"

"It's just shameful."

"Truly shameful!"

"It must be remedied at once!" Both twins shouted in unison before carefully putting the pile of packages off to the side and each grabbing ahold of one of Jones' arms much to Percy's dismay as he watched his carefully constructed time schedule completely slip away from him.

George gestured toward a display of multi-colored wet start fireworks. "Now over here we have-"

"Mr. Weasley?" a young wizard in bright magenta robes interrupted nervously. "I'm sorry sir but there seems to be a strange cloud coming out of the back room?" George's eyes grew comically wide and he immediately dropped Jones' arm before rushing toward the backroom.

"Well I suppose it's up to me to carry on then love," Fred said with a wink as he continued to lead a rather amused Jones around the shop pointing out the most popular of his and his brother's inventions while enjoying the presence of the pretty brunette on his arm.


	2. The Important Thing

After waiting for the girls to purchase an array of pranks from the Weasley twins, Percy finally managed to drag the family out of the store and back to their flat. The unplanned trip into Weasley's Wizard Wheezes had put them so off schedule that he found it necessary to skip the planned trip to the ice cream parlor completely so that he could brief Ms. Jones on how and where she was to drop of Hallie for the start of the school term the next week.

After an unnecessarily lengthy explanation as to how the entry way on Platform 9 ¾ worked, Percy was startled to check the time and find himself almost late for dinner, something that could not happen. After a hasty goodbye he departed for home leaving the Joneses feeling relieved.

"So Chinese then?" Jones asked as she leafed through an assortment of take-out menus that had been shoved under their door while the family was out. The two girls in the living room made no reply as they were far too engrossed in their new magical treasures to care about what they put in their stomachs at this point so long as they got fed. "Chinese it is then," Jones mumbled to herself as she dialed the number and placed her order.

"Mom! She's doing it again! Look look!" Hallie whispered excitedly as she pointed toward her sister's hair which was turning from its normal curly brown state into a short fiery red do. "How does she do that?" she asked in awe.

"No idea," Jones shrugged as she picked the giggling little girl up into her lap before opening the owl's cages so they could stretch their wings and move about the flat. "I meant to ask Mr. Weasley about it while he was here but I completely forgot. It's obvious she's a witch as well but I definitely don't remember you doing anything like this. I suppose you'll just have to ask around once you get to school since there's really no one I can ask."

"You could ask Mr. Weasley's brothers," Hallie suggested as she plopped herself on the couch next to her mother and began to play with Zara's bare feet. "The one who saved Zara seemed pretty nice." Hallie smirked as she caught the look that crossed her mother's face at the mention of Fred and vowed silently to do something about it.

"He was," Jones admitted, "but we can't really bother him any more than we already have. I sure he's a busy man who was just being nice."

Hallie snorted. Yeah if nice meant showing her pretty mother around his store for forty-five minutes with a goofy smile on his face then yeah he was nice.

After dinner, Jones bathed Zara and put her to bed while Hallie continued unpacking the few boxes left in her room and sorting through her Hogwarts things. While her mother was reading Zara her bedtime story she decided to test out how well her new owl Finn delivered letters.

After jotting down a quick note with her new quill and parchment, she carefully tied the letter to Finn's leg the way the lady at the owlery had shown her and told him where to go. With a mischievous smile she shut the window behind him just as her mother knocked on her open door before sticking her head inside.

"Doing alright in here?"

"Yeah mom everything's good, I just let Finn out for a hunt."

"That's a good idea. So what did you think of Diagon Alley?" Jones prompted before settling onto the girl's bed to happily recount all of the day's events. After a while, Hallie's yawns made it apparent that it was time for the girl to go to bed. Jones kissed her goodnight before stealing her new copy of Hogwarts: A History and turning out the light behind her.

The next day began quite late as all of the flat's occupants had found it necessary to have a bit of a lie in before they were driven from their beds with rumbly stomachs.

"Get dressed girls," a sleepy yet fully dressed Jones mumbled as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes, "we're going out for breakfast then we're off to the market."

"But mom," Hallie whined as she led Zara back down the hall to get changed, "we're tired."

"There will be bacon," Jones called back knowing that the promise of bacon was all that was needed to get the girls moving in the morning and she was right. Within minutes Hallie emerged from her room dressed in shorts and a tee shirt and ready to go.

"Is she ready yet?" She asked as she peered through her sister's doorway.

"Yep," Jones replied as she finished strapping the bright sandal on the bubbly toddler and straightened up. "And we're off."

After breakfast at a nearby café that did in fact serve bacon, the trio wandered around the bustling neighborhood in search of the market.

"Found it!" Hallie exclaimed happily as she led the way into the store and grabbed a trolley.

They were almost done with their shopping when Hallie remembered to tell her mom her bit of news.

"Um mom," she began hesitantly.

"Yeah Hal?" Jones mumbled as she checked over her shopping list.

"Are you sure this is going to be enough for dinner?"

Jones stared at her oldest daughter as though she had gone insane. "Well yeah Hallie, there are just three of us and besides, Zara doesn't eat much." She scrutinized her daughter's guilty face closely before pursing her lips and placing her hands on her jean clad hips. "What do you know that I don't?"

Hallie shrugged and refused to make eye contact. "I just. Well I may have invited someone over for dinner tonight."

"You what?" Jones hissed angrily. "Who did you invite? When did this happen?"

"Um yeah. Last night I used Finn to invite Mr. Weasley to dinner."

"Mr. Weasley oh for the love of Pete why? He is so boring!"

Hallie couldn't help but chuckle. "Not that Mr. Weasley mom, his brother Fred, the one who saved Zara. I figured it was the least he could do. I mean he did save her."

"You- you invited Fred, to dinner, tonight?" Jones sputtered. "Please tell me you're joking."

The young girl shook her head. "Nope he said he would be happy to come to dinner tonight at half seven. In fact he said he was really looking forward to it, maybe because I told him you used to work as a Pastry Chef at that fancy restaurant…" she trailed off.

"Just great," Jones muttered as she spun the trolley quickly back around to retrieve more ingredients for dinner causing Zara to squeal in delight, "I'm sure he'll bring his wife so that's two more people for-"

"He's not married mom," Hallie interjected as she jogged to keep up with her mother's quick pace.

"What?" Jones stopped short and glared at her daughter suspiciously once again. "How do you know that?"

Hallie shrugged." I was trying to find some way to tell him and his twin apart and the only thing I could find was that his brother was wearing a wedding ring and he wasn't," she explained matter-of-factly.

Jones worried at her lip for a moment as she pondered this information before continuing down the aisle. "Well regardless, that's still one more person to cook for and now he'll be expecting dessert. I hope you realize you won't be getting off the hook easily for this one missy." She warned as she waved a carton of eggs at Hallie before moving on.

The rest of the day was spent unpacking and preparing for their dinner guest. Hallie was sure she had never seen her mother in such a harried state and did her best to help out and keep Zara entertained while Jones rushed around readying things for what she had dubbed 'The Most Awkward Dinner in History'.

"I have no idea what we're going to talk about," Jones mumbled as she took the vegetables out of the oven and chopped them hastily before throwing them into a sauté pan. "If there are any of those uncomfortable awkward silences I'm going to die. Do you hear me Hallie?" She shouted as she waved her knife around, "Die! You will have managed to kill me off. Be good to Zara when I'm gone," she wailed dramatically as she seasoned the soup.

Before long, there was a loud knock on the door and after taking a steadying breath Jones rushed forward to answer. What she saw caused her to bite her lip painfully. On the other side of the door stood a very handsome and slightly nervous looking Fred Weasley grinning at her.

At the store he had been wearing his work robes and while he had looked handsome then he looked gorgeous now. His grey slack and green shirt accentuated his fit physique and his chocolate brown eyes perfectly leaving her feeling slightly off kilter. It wasn't that Jones didn't appreciate a good looking man, she did, but it wasn't often that she found herself so effected.

Fred cleared his throat nervously, "I uh, this is for you." He thrust out a bottle of wine uncertainly.

Jones regained her composure and graciously took the proffered bottle of wine. "Please won't you come in Fred? The girls have certainly been looking forward to your visit." With a look of profound relief Fred stepped into the flat and warmly greeted the girls before Jones informed everyone that dinner was ready.

As course after course was served Jones was relieved to find that conversation flowed naturally and that there were in fact no awkward pauses. Fred was full of questions about life in America which Jones and Hallie were happy to answer and in turn Fred was more than happy to answer all of their questions about Hogwarts and life in London. Even Zara took to him and it was to everyone's surprise when she climbed boldly into his lap before dessert.

"Well that's different," Jones remarked from the kitchen where she was finishing up dessert.

"What's that?" Fred asked as he pretended to steal Zara's nose.

Jones reemerged carrying a tray of fresh crème brulee. "She just never takes to anyone that quickly, she must really like you. Would you like me to take her so that you can eat?" she offered.

Fred waved her off. "It's fine. I have so many nieces and nephews that I can do just about anything one handed these days. Merlin this is good," he moaned after taking a bite of his dessert. "You made this?"

Jones blushed. "Yeah, I worked as a pastry chef for a while when Hallie was little."

Fred moaned again, "Well don't tell my mum but this has been by far the most delicious meal I've ever eaten. If you had a restaurant I don't think I'd ever eat anywhere else again."

"Well thanks," Jones mumbled bashfully into her own dessert before Zara's giggle caught her attention.

"Oh look, she's doing it again!" Hallie squealed happily as Zara's hair once again turned a flaming color that exactly matched Fred's. "How does she do that?" she asked in amazement.

Fred looked down in surprise. "You didn't tell me Zara was a metamorphmagus!" he exclaimed as he tickled the little girl's belly eliciting bubbly giggles.

"To be honest we didn't know what she was," Jones admitted as she too reached over to tickle Zara, "I had meant to ask your brother about it yesterday but I completely forgot. So what exactly is that?"

"Metamorphmagus? Well they're a rare type of witch or wizard who can change their appearances at will. I've only ever known of two, well now three. My brother-in-law's godson Teddy is one as was his mum but she's gone now. I'm not sure when Tonks started showing her abilities but I know Teddy was able to change the color of his hair just hours after being born. What about Zara when did she start?"

Jones's grin faded slightly as she sat back in her chair. "I'm not sure," she admitted. "I found Ms. Zara here a little over six months ago living in an orphanage in New York. She had been abandoned at a hospital by her birth mother and there is zero information about where she came from or even when her real birthday is. All we know for sure it that her name is Zara and she's barely two."

Fred looked aghast at the thought that someone would willingly abandon their own child. Holding her more tightly he smiled down into the now dozing little girl's face. "Well I suppose she's very lucky you found her then."

Jones smiled sadly as she thought of the sweet little girl's life so far. "Looks like she's down for the count," Jones said rising to her feet and reaching for the little girl. "I suppose I should put her to bed."

"It's alright, I've got her." Fred assured her as he too rose to his feet. "Why don't you lead the way and we'll follow you."

With a smile Jones turned back around and headed down the hall to Zara's new room. Although they weren't allowed to paint the walls, Jones had managed to hang an assortment of happy decorations around the room making it into a room fit for a princess.

Carefully, Fred lowered Zara onto her bed where Jones stripped her and redressed her in night clothes in record time. Knowing that it would spell disaster if the little girl didn't use the toilet before bed, Jones gently roused the sleepy child just enough to get her to use the bathroom before leading her stumbling form back to bed.

"Night mommy," she mumbled sleepily as she leaned up to give her mother a goodnight hug and kiss. "Night Fweddie." Fred was surprised when she leaned forward to give him a hug and kiss as well but happily obliged before stepping out of the room so Jones could continue tucking her in.

After returning to the living room, Fred quickly joined Hallie in a game of rummy while they waited for Jones to return.

"Would you like a glass of wine Fred?" Jones asked as she readjusted her shirt.

"Please," Fred said with a nod.

As Jones poured two glasses of wine and a cup of hot cocoa for Hallie, the trio found themselves once again slipping into easy conversation. Before long Hallie was excusing herself for the night and the duo continued to talk well into the night. It was only when the clock struck midnight that they realized how late it was.

"I really must go," Fred said almost apologetically as he stood. "I had a great time though, best night I've had in a while really. Thanks for having me."

"Anytime, it really was fun," Jones replied honestly as she walked him to the door. It had been so nice talking to someone like Fred who shared so many of her interests without the pressure of dating.

"Eh Jones," Fred said turning around, "I hope you don't think I'm being presumptuous but I'm guessing you don't know many people around here yet and I was wondering if it would be alright if I were to give my sister-in-law Hermione and my sister Ginny your contact information. They both have little ones around Zara's age and Ginny's son James is Hallie's age. They could be a great help in making the transition to Hogwarts since Hermione is muggle born, that is if it's alright with you."

Jones smiled at the thoughtfulness of the man in front of her. "That would be amazing, thank you Fred. Zara and I could certainly use some friends around here who won't faint when her hair changes colors."

Fred chuckled, "Alright then I'll pass it along in the next few days but I'll warn you now, knowing the two of them you'll be receiving owls within the day. I hope you're ready for more Weasleys in your life."

"I think we can handle it," Jones laughed good naturedly as she held the door open for Fred.

"Thank you again for dinner," Fred said earnestly as he looked down on her. "I really hope we can do it again sometime but next time I'm cooking. Or ordering in probably but either way next time it's my treat."

Jones blushed under his gaze. "I'd- I mean we'd really like that."

"Good then it's a date!" Fred smiled widely. "Until next time mi lady." He bowed and kissed her hand gently before disappearing suddenly with a pop leaving Jones out of breath and rather weak in the knees. Until next time indeed.


	3. We Made A Mountain

Just as Fred had predicted, by eleven o'clock the next morning Jones was knee deep in owls. Well maybe not knee deep but that was how she felt. The first owl had arrived at promptly nine am with a warm welcome to the neighborhood from Hermione Weasley followed shortly thereafter by a similar greeting and an invitation for herself and the girls to come over for lunch at eleven thirty the next day by Ginny Potter.

It all wouldn't have been so bad if the two owls that had delivered the letters hadn't taken such a liking to Finn and Mellow and decided to perch for a bit.

Jones rubbed her temples to try and relieve the stress the sound of constant hooting and laughter had caused while she penned her responses. She had never been very good at pleasantries like other women and agonized over what to write back. With a sigh she decided that a simple answer would be better than something fluffy and stupid.

Heaving herself up from her chair she managed to wrangle the owls away from one another long enough to tie the proper letters to the respective owls' legs and after bribing each with a handful of owl treats sent them on their merry way.

She really hoped she wasn't making a mistake in agreeing to an outing with these women, all she needed in her life were a couple of stuffy mother of the year types to make her feel bad about her parenting style.

Jones needn't have worried. Ginny Potter and Hermione Weasley were nothing like the play group moms she had left behind in New York, if anything they were cool. Hermione worked part time for the Ministry of Magic in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and Ginny was the Senior Quidditch Correspondent for the Daily Prophet and they made Jones feel right at home.

"I'm so glad Fred told us about you," Ginny said with a smile before she took a sip of her coffee. "James and Hallie really seem to be hitting it off," she nodded to the two preteens who were laughing uproariously in the next room.

"Not to mention Zara, Lily, and Hugo," Hermione added as she gestured over to where the two four year olds were helping Zara learn how to ride their toy brooms. "I'm really glad they've gotten to spend some time with children outside of their immediate family."

Jones smiled, allowing herself to relax further. "I really appreciate you having us this move could have been really difficult but you're family has really made it an easy transition for us."

Ginny and Hermione exchanged a knowing smirk. "Speaking of family," said Ginny, "how do you feel about my brother Fred, honestly? Is there something going on there?"

Jones choked on her coffee and had to cough a few times to clear her airway before answering. "Going on?" she managed to choke out between coughs.

"Oh come on," Hermione rolled her eyes. "You can't tell us there isn't something happening there. Fred has NEVER, not once, suddenly shown up at my house before seven in the morning to tell me about someone I just have to meet."

"Before seven?" Ginny laughed incredulously. "He must have gotten to you after he left our house. He apperated directly into our bedroom at half six! Blood half six! Can you imagine? Not that you haven't been worth it, you most certainly have," she assured a surprised looking Jones, "but Fred Weasley never, never rolls out of bed before ten, ever! So spill what've you done to get my brother all tied up in knots?'

Jones looked back and forth from one eager face to another trying to process what they were telling her. "I-I ah," she mumbled, "I have no idea. I've only met him twice. He saved Zara from a nasty fall the other day so Hallie took it upon herself to invite him over for dinner to thank him," she said with a laugh. "I'm not really sure what to say other than I'm sorry he woke you so early. He said he was going to pass my contact information along to you some time in the next few days, I assumed he would be owling you."

"Psh," Ginny waved her off, "I'll get over it but come on, so what do you think of my darling older brother?"

Jones blushed brightly and averted her eyes as she remembered the way his simple goodbye had made her weak in the knees. "He seems really great, I guess." She shrugged. "I'm not really sure what to say but I'm fairly sure the two of you are making a bigger deal of this than it is. He probably just felt sorry for us since we don't really know anyone and just wanted to make us to feel welcome, no big deal. He was just being thoughtful."

Hermione tried unsuccessfully to hide her grin and Ginny didn't even try. "No big deal Merlin's fat ass!" She giggled happily. "Fred is a nice guy sure, but he's not that nice. Trust me. If you had said he was a prankster or had the sense of humor of a three year old I would have agreed whole heartedly but thoughtful? Well that's pushing it a bit. Like we said he's never done anything like this. Oh Hermione are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"If you're thinking of inviting George over for tea then yes, yes I am."

"What?" Jones was trying to keep up with the conversation but failing miserably.

"It's common knowledge," Hermione informed her between bites of her sandwich, "that George Weasley is nothing if not a giant gossip. He may only have one ear but he sure puts it to good use. If you want to know anything about anyone in the Weasley family, you ask George."

"One ear?"

"Suppose you saw him at the store didn't you? He keeps it glamoured so as not to frighten the small children who come in with their parents. It also helps him and Fred to confuse people by switching places," Ginny explained.

Jones began to reevaluate her initial impression of the two women before her. They may be cool she decided but they were certainly not people she wanted to try to keep a secret from, apparently they had no qualms about fighting dirty when it came to getting what they wanted.

Not wanting to start some sort of dating drama during her first week in Britain, or ever if she had anything to do with it, Jones managed to extract tenuous promises from each woman not to meddle and to leave well enough alone. She was fairly sure that Fred wasn't interested in her romantically she really didn't want them to push away the first friend she had made with their matchmaking.

After another hour of chatting about Quidditch and life at Hogwarts, Zara's yawns made it apparent that it was time for Jones to take her home for her nap. As she gathered her things and prepared to say goodbye, Jones realized that Ginny was saying something.

"So you'll just have to come dinner at the Burrow on Saturday night," Ginny declared making Jones realize she had completely missed an entire conversation.

"I'm sorry what?"

"Ginny was just inviting you and the girls to dinner at the Burrow this Saturday night. Every year before the new school term all of the Weasleys as well as their extended friends and family get together at Ginny's parent's house to send the kids off. "

"Yeah it'll be great," Ginny gushed. "Everyone will be there and Hallie can meet our nieces Molly and Dominique, they'll both be starting at Hogwarts this term as well. Oh and Teddy and his grandmother will be there so you can ask them about Zara's metamorphmagus status. It'll be great, please say you'll come."

Jones looked over at her girls who were sadly bidding farewell to their new friends and slumped her shoulders in defeat. A huge family get together like that was sure to be uncomfortable but if it made Hallie more comfortable about starting at Hogwarts and it got her answers about Zara then she would muddle through.

"Alright sounds, fun," Jones tried to sound convincing.

"Great," Ginny smiled happily. "Then I'll have Harry pick you up with the car on Saturday before one. Oh and Jones," she called out before Jones closed the door of their taxi," make sure to wear something nice, Fred will be there!"


	4. Family Waves

Jones fretted once again with her hair before deciding to say to hell with it and leave it down. If the Weasleys weren't impressed with her than so be it, there was no way she was going to be able to control her curls in this humidity.

"Girls are you ready?" Jones poked her head out of the bathroom and called toward the front room.

"Yeah mom," Hallie answered with a huff. "We've been ready for like thirty minutes already. Oh you look nice." She commented as she stepped into the bathroom to see what had been taking her mother so long. "Is that? Mom are you wearing makeup?"

Jones shooed her out of the bathroom. "I wear makeup," she grumped.

"I guess," Hallie mused, "but I've never seen you look like such a," she paused searching for the right word, "girl I guess."

"Gee thanks," Jones muttered darkly as she threw her door open and decided to trade her sundress and heels for something she would feel more comfortable in.

"Here mom," Hallie said as she pushed her mother aside to rummage through her closet before emerging with a flowey skirt and fitted shirt along with Jones' favorite pair of boots. "Just put this on."

"My adventure boots?" Jones asked with a laugh.

Hallie just shrugged before walking back out of the room. "You never know right. Isn't that what you always say? Always be prepared, you never know when an adventure worth having will knock you off your feet."

"I guess I do say that," Jones replied as she slipped the sundress over her head. "You know I'm pretty wise sometimes. You should probably listen to me more."

"Sure mom," Hallie called down the hall as she rushed to answer the knock at the door.

"Just a minute," she called down the hall as she buckled her last boot and grabbed Zara who had wandered in to play at her feet. "Whew sorry 'bout that," she said as she hurried over to shake the hand of James' father.

The man smiled kindly. "Not a problem. Actually I'm a little surprised you're actually ready. Ginny would have made us wait at least thirty minutes while she dried her hair. Harry Potter by the way."

"Jones and this is Zara and I guess you've already met Hallie," she gestured to the girl who was engaged in an excited conversation with James. Something about a Giant Squid from the sounds of it.

"Sure have. Now if everyone's ready we can load up the car. Ginny's already taken Albus and Lily over to her parent's house using the Floo but James just insisted that he needed to get in touch with his muggle roots and that the best way for him to do that would be to ride along," he chuckled. "I'm sure it had nothing to do with your daughter at all."

"Of course not," Jones chuckled as James and Hallie sent them their best glares. "Anyway yeah we're ready. Let me just lock up and we can be on our way."

The ride to the Burrow like lunch earlier that week was nothing like what Jones had feared. As it turned out Harry had not only lived as a muggle for most of his childhood, he had also traveled to America and spent a considerable amount of time there while in his twenties so he and Jones had an abundance of things to talk while James and Hallie chatted and Zara napped .

Before too long, Harry turned off the main road onto a two lane dirt road. "Now you'll feel some discomfort at first like you've forgotten to do something very important," he warned, "but it's just the anti-muggle wards taking effect. Once we're past those the feeling will wear off and will have arrived at the Burrow."

Jones nodded in understanding and readied herself for what Harry had described but before she knew it he was pulling up to the most interesting house she had ever seen and she completely forgot that she was supposed to be feeling uncomfortable. "What is it?" she asked as she gaped in amazement at the structure before them. It looked like something Zara may have drawn as a house with rooms jutting out randomly and chimneys everywhere came into view.

Harry applied the parking brake and removed the keys from the ignition. "It's the Burrow. Don't ask me how it stands mostly upright or who put it together, frankly I'm a little afraid to ask. All I can say is that magic allows us to do some really amazing things."

"We're here!" James shouted as he leapt from the car and dragged an excited looking Hallie behind him. "Grandma Molly we're here!" he shouted before pulling Hallie through an open doorway.

Harry gave Jones an apologetic shrug. "Sometimes he gets a little over excited," he explained while Jones unstrapped a now wide awake Zara from her car seat. "He's never brought a new friend over before so he's really excited to show her off."

"I get it," Jones replied as she placed Zara on the ground so she could stretch her legs. "It may have been quite some time since I've been to a family gathering but I do remember what it was like."

Harry looked puzzled for a moment but decided not to comment, instead he showed them around the back of the strange house to where a large tent had been set up and the preparations for the party were just finishing up.

"Jones!" Ginny shouted as she happily waved her new friend over.

"I'll just leave you to it then," Harry said before talking out his wand and walking off to help a man, who could only be a Weasley judging by his hair, in moving a few benches.

With a smile, Jones picked up Zara and picked her way around the crowd of people who had gathered to join Ginny and Hermione where they were chatting with a beautiful blonde woman.

"Oh I'm so glad you could make it!" Ginny said as she hugged Jones and kissed Zara's baby cheek.

"Of course, thank you for inviting us," Jones replied as she hugged Hermione hello.

"Jones this is my sister-in-law Fleur, Bill's wife and my newest nephew Louis," Hermione gestured to the stunning blonde. "Fleur this is Jones. Her daughter Hallie will be starting at Hogwarts in the fall with Dominique and the rest."

"A pleasure," Fleur nodded in a heavy French accent while rocking the infant in her arms. "Jones, that is an unusual name for a woman no?" She asked.

"Er yeah I suppose so," Jones shrugged. "It's actually my last name but I've always preferred it to my first name."

"Like Tonks did," Ginny explained although Jones had no idea who Tonks was.

"Oh yes," Fleur responded with a smile. "Well my Dominique is around here somewhere but who is this beautiful little girl?" she asked politely as she bent slightly to get a better look at Zara who was trying valiantly to hide behind her mother's hair.

"This is Zara. She's two but she isn't talking much. It seems like the only one who can really get her to do any talking is-"

"Fweddie!" Zara squealed as she struggled to free herself from her mother's hold.

With a sigh Jones placed the little girl on the ground and watched as she ran as fast as her two year old legs could carry her toward the man in question. As she ran her hair changed rapidly from long and brown to short and bright red much faster than it ever had before. How she knew it was Fred and not George, Jones would never know.

"Zara?" Fred asked with a laugh as he scooped up the giggling little girl who immediately began babbling about everything that had happened since she had woken up that morning. "How did you get here you little scamp?" He asked, peering through the crowd. Zara snuggled into his shoulder and pointed toward her mother who was watching their exchange with his sister and a few of his sister-in-laws. "Oh I see."

As Fred strode over to the group of ladies he tried to inconspicuously straighten his shirt and fix his hair but it was a lost cause really. Zara had embedded her tiny hand so tightly into his hair he wouldn't have been surprised to discover that she needed to be cut out of it.

"Ladies," Fred greeted his family with a grin, "always a pleasure. And Jones well this is a surprise," his smile grew wider. "I do believe I may have found something of yours."

"Ah isn't that so cute," Fleur sighed. "She looks just like you Fred but you did not tell me she was metamorphmagus," she scolded slapping Fred lightly on the arm with her free hand.

Ginny and Hermione shared a loaded look. They hadn't known that Fred had gotten to Fleur as well. If anything it just proved their theory right, Fred was certainly smitten with Jones there was no doubt about it they just needed a little more information from-

"Georgie!" Fred called in a relieved tone, anxious not to let Jones know just how much he may have let slip about her. "Come on over here and say hello to your favorite twin why don't you?"

"You're my only twin Freddie," George laughed as he and smiling and very pregnant blonde came over to join them.

"Oi and by default that makes me the favorite," Fred reasoned.

"Right, you just keep telling yourself that mate." Fred faked hurt but soon returned his attention to Zara as she told him all about the oatmeal she had eaten for breakfast that morning. "Gin, Mione, Fleur good to see you. Oh and Jones! Didn't know we'd be seeing you here but I can't say I'm too surprised. This is my wife Luna."

"Hello," Luna said somewhat dreamily before stepping forward and pulling Jones into an unexpected hug. "I've heard so much about you from-" she never got to finish what she was going to say as just at that minute a half of the gathered guests grew feathers and transformed into parrots.

"Parrot punch!" Fred shouted.

"The newest product in our Canary Crème line!" George added.

"Only five sickles!"

Just then an older woman wearing an apron and brandishing a spatula menacingly came storming out of the house toward the twins in question. "Fred and George Weasley! When I get a hold of you! Turning our guests into parrots, people will think you were raised by trolls! Just what were you thinking?"

"Ello mum," Fred greeted with a sly grin. "Have you met Jones yet?"

The woman stopped short and turned toward Jones. "Can't say I've had the pleasure. Oh but you must be Hallie's mother," she said with a smile. "Call me Molly dear."

Then, faster than should have been possible for a woman her age, Mrs. Weasley turned to on sons and began beating George with the spatula as she demanded that they change everyone back at once.

"Oi mum," George cried as he tried to dodge her blows by hiding behind a laughing Luna, "why are you hitting me? They've already turned back. Besides, Fred is the one who did it!"

Mrs. Weasley lowered her spatula and shook her head disapprovingly at her son. "Because Fred it holding, well actually I'm not sure who he's holding," she admitted as she examined Zara a bit more closely. "It thought from the hair for sure she was a Weasley."

"Mum this is Zara," Fred introduced the little girl who had been watching the entire episode with wide eyes from the safety of Fred's arms. "She's Jones' daughter."

"Oh my well isn't she the sweetest thing!" Molly exclaimed. "But you know she does look an awful lot like you Fred," she narrowed her eyes suspiciously but Fred just laughed while Jones tried to hide her mortification at what Mrs. Weasley must be thinking.

"She's metamorphmagus, mum," Fred rolled his eyes. "I don't have a secret love child if that's what you're worried about."

A look of relief crossed Molly's face. "Well that's nice dear. Wouldn't hurt you to find a girl and settle down though, just look at your brother, see how happy he is," she gestured to an amused looking George while Fred's face turned a red to match his hair.

"Mum," he hissed embarrassed.

"I know I know. Anyhow it's time for supper. It was nice meeting you dear," Molly said as she turned her attention back to Jones who was trying valiantly not to laugh at Fred's discomfort.  
>"I'm sure we'll get a chance to chat latter but right now I need to get the food on the table before our guests turn into some other horrible creature."<p>

Jones smiled as she watched the older woman scurry off before holding out her arms to take Zara back from Fred.

"Mommy no," Zara pouted, "I want Fweddie."

"Can't say I blame her," Fred grinned, "I am quite a catch. I really don't mind holding her during dinner Jones. Like I said before, I'm pretty used to it."

"If you're sure," Jones agreed hesitantly as she was led around the opposite side of the large table by Ginny.

Dinner at the Burrow was nothing if not interesting. Everywhere Jones looked there was something magical from the way the glasses had been enchanted to refill themselves to the floating candles hovering above the feast, it would certainly be filling the backdrop of her dreams for a long time to come.

"So Jones," Mrs. Weasley said kindly from across the table, "tell us. What is it that you do for a living dear?"

She was embarrassed that everyone's attention had been cast upon her but had certainly anticipated questions like this, she was of course the stranger in the group but before she could answer Hallie decided to help her out.

"What doesn't my mom do is more like it! She can do anything, she's an adventurer! Tell 'em mom!"

"Hallie," Jones scolded, "that's not quite true. I'm sorry Mrs. Weasley but to answer your question I actually do an assortment of things."

"Oh like what dear?" Mrs. Weasley prompted as all side conversations ceased and everyone turned their attention to the stranger in their midst.

"Erm well I've trained as a-,"

"Pastry chef!" Fred interjected helpfully. "She really is quite good. Best desserts I've ever had! Except yours of course mum," he amended quickly.

"Well yes I've done that and I've also worked as a-,"

"Wildlife biologist!" Hallie added. "Show 'em the cool scars you got from that bear mom! They're really awesome! This bear it-,"

"Could I answer for myself please?" Jones snapped in frustration. "Anyhow yes I've done those things but these days I'm working as a writer for an international publication focusing mainly on cultural interest pieces as well as some wildlife field reporting but I've pretty much given that up part of it up since Zara came along."

"My, that does sound exciting, dangerous but exciting," Mrs. Weasley breathed.

"Sometimes," Jones shrugged nonchalantly before taking a sip of her butterbeer. "Mostly it's been a lot of travel and some incredibly long hours but I can't say I haven't enjoyed myself. In fact next week Zara and I are off to the Archipelago of the Azores for a week for a piece I'm working on but it's nothing even remotely dangerous. Anyway enough about me," Jones was anxious to throw the spotlight onto someone else, "what does everyone else do?"

The rest of dinner was spent explaining to Jones the variety of jobs in the magical world that the various party goers held followed by a barrage of questions about life in America and some very peculiar ones concerning muggle artifacts from Mr. Weasley. All in all it was an enjoyable dinner.

After dessert and a stunning fireworks show courtesy of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and a promise to Mrs. Weasley to bring Zara back for Sunday dinner the week they returned from the Azores, it was time to pack up the kids and take them home for final trunk checks before they left for school the next morning on the Hogwarts express.

After a rather heartbreakingly tearful goodbye, Jones was finally able to pry Zara away from her 'Fweddie' and load her up in the car while he disappeared from sight so as not to upset her further.

Harry and the Joneses were just about to pull out of the Burrow when Jones remembered something she had meant to tell Percy. "Gimme a sec would you Harry? I forgot to tell Percy something." Harry nodded his head and looked confused but shifted the car back into park anyway.

"Percy! Percy, wait up," she called as she jogged over. "I just wanted to let you know that it doesn't look as though the barman at the Leaky Cauldron fixed the charms or whatever it was. When I took the girls out shopping the other day I could still see it. Might want to make sure he got that fixed."

Percy looked shocked that someone could have disregarded his instructions so blatantly about a matter of such importance. Seizing Jones' hand in a frantic handshake, he thanked her profusely for her service to the Ministry and promised to see the matter through to the very end.

"What was that about?" Harry asked as he pulled out of the Weasley's makeshift driveway.

"Oh Percy? I just wanted to let him know the spells or whatever around the Leaky Cauldron still haven't been fixed. "

Harry looked utterly perplexed. "Haven't been fixed?" He echoed.

"Yeah. When Percy took us to but Zara's school things I could see it plain as day and he told the old man working there to fix it but I guess he forgot or something because when I took the girls shopping the other day I could still see it."

Harry ran his hand through his already messy hair making it stand on end. "That's odd," he mused. "Well with Percy on the case it's sure to be fixed by morning if for no other reason than just to shut him up," he reasoned and Jones couldn't help but believe him after experiencing Percy for herself.


	5. Trains And Tracks

September 1st dawned wet and dreary and while Jones would normally have awoken on such a day thankful that the humidity had finally broken she woke up feeling as though the weather fit her mood pretty well. While she was ecstatic that Hallie would get to live her own adventures she couldn't help the feelings of sadness at the thought that her baby would be doing all those things without her there to share in the joys of her accomplishments.

With a heavy heart she climbed out of bed and went through the motions of getting the girls up and ready for the big day. After breakfast they would be traveling to King's Cross Station in a hired car and meeting the Potters and Weasleys between platforms 9 and 10 so that they might help Hallie get to the train since Jones wouldn't be able to cross the barrier separating platform 9 ¾ from the muggle world.

With a smile pasted on her face, Jones helped the cabbie load Hallie's school trunk in the boot and spent the rest of the drive assuring the man that the large covered birdcage Hallie was carrying with her contained a small cockatoo that was most certainly allowed at her new boarding school.

Upon arriving at King's Cross, Jones managed to secure a trolley and loaded all of Hallie's belongings along with Zara, atop it. With a small sigh she gave a nervous looking Hallie reassuring smile and led the way toward platforms 9 and 10.

"Hallie!" James waved excitedly from his lookout post atop his own trolley. "We're over here!"

Hallie looked to her mother uncertainly. Jones smiled and nodded her permission before the girl ran excitedly up to her new best friend and started chatting excitedly about the feast that was going to take place that night and the sorting ceremony.

From the car ride the night before, Jones knew that both Hallie and James were hoping to be sorted into Gryffindor but had promised to remain friends no matter what happened. James' cousins Dominique and Molly on the other hand were torn between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor but Hallie had told her that she was certain they were shoo-ins for Ravenclaw based on how studious and reserved they had seemed at the party. What everyone had agreed on though was that no one wanted to be a Slytherin.

"Long time no see," Ginny joked as Jones and Zara pulled up beside their trolley. "Dominique and Molly have already gone through," she explained while gesturing toward a solid barrier in the middle of the platform. "We find it's best to go through the barrier in small groups so as not to raise suspicions."

"I suppose it would become a bit suspicious if large groups of children and their luggage suddenly disappeared into thin air," Jones agreed as she examined the barrier.

"Interesting bit of magic that," Harry said stepping forward. "It only allows witches and wizards through, to a muggle it's just a solid wall."

"That's amazing," Jones breathed. "May I try it?"

Harry looked shocked. "You want to purposely run into a solid wall?" he asked in disbelief.

Jones laughed. "No. Not run into it, I just want to see. I should be able to lean up against it while you would just fall right through if you tried right? I just want to see. I mean I do feel a bit gipped that I was able to see the Leakey Cauldron so easily."

"I don't think it sounds unreasonable," Ginny agreed as she sidled up to join them while James said goodbye to his brother and sister. "I've always been a bit curious myself actually."

"Alright then," Harry agreed. "You and I'll both lean on the barrier at the same time and you can watch me fall through onto my face if it'll make you happy," he laughed. "Ready Jones?"

"Ready Potter," she replied with a laugh. "On the count of three then. One, two, three." Jones and Harry both leaned onto the barrier at the same moment and were shocked when Jones stumbled through right alongside Harry.

"Bloody hell!" Harry exclaimed as he steadied a startled Jones. "How did that happen?'

Jones stared around her in amazement before looking back at Harry. "I have no idea," she admitted as she considered what had just happened. "Maybe I fell through because you were pushing past the barrier at the same time," she suggested. "Like your magic opens a portal for a few seconds allowing you to bring other things through. It would explain why the trolleys are able to make it through, I guess. Otherwise you had better check to make sure that whoever enchants this bit of your world hasn't let things slide like over at the Leaky Cauldron."

Harry readjusted his glasses. "I suppose that could be possible," he agreed uncertainly before jumping out of the way as a frantic looking Hallie burst through the barrier with Zara and her trolley followed by an equally confused looking James and seconds later a worried Ginny clutching Lily in her arms and eight year old Albus' hand in her own.

"Mom!" Hallie cried as she rushed toward her mother. "What happened? Good thing I told you to wear your adventure boots today huh?"

"Oh thank Merlin!" Ginny exclaimed dropping Albus' hand and pulling Jones into an awkward one armed hug. "I was so worried. How did you get through the barrier?'

"We're not sure," Harry replied, "but Jones thinks that the barrier might open up a portal for a few seconds allowing not only us but whatever we're bringing along to pass for a few seconds. Since we touched the wall at the same time I might have accidentally pulled her through the portal with me and I have to say, it sounds pretty reasonable. It would explain how we're able to bring the luggage through. Either that or the Ministry needs to maintain their anti-muggle charms a bit more."

"I guess," Ginny conceded, "but maybe we should ask Hermione. Merlin knows she'll appreciate the challenge."

James tugged on his mother's coat sleeve to get her attention as he peered wide eyed at the crush of people crowding the platform. "Mum, what time does the train leave the station?"

"Not until eleven dear."

"Um Mrs. Potter it's five 'til," Hallie informed the adults anxiously as she bounced nervously from foot to foot. "Maybe we should…"

"Oh crud, we've got to get these kids on the train!" Jones shouted over the hustle and bustle on the platform.

"Alright Albus come say goodbye to your mother," Harry instructed as he unloaded the boy's trunk and tapped it with his wand to make it light enough for the boy to carry through the train before turning and doing the same thing to Hallie's trunk.

"Mom?' Hallie gave Jones an expression that broke her heart.

"It's going to be wonderful," Jones assured the girl as she pulled her into a tight embrace, "you'll see. I just know you're going to love it and before you know it you'll be on your way home for Christmas and bursting with stories. Just remember that I love you no matter what and owl us as soon as you can okay. Let us know where you've been sorted and don't leave out any details. I want to know everything!"

"Okay mom." Hallie promised bravely as she tried to discretely wipe away a wayward tear before pulling away from her mother and giving Zara a big hug.

"Alright now off with you two no time to waste," Ginny instructed pushing both children forward through her tears. "It looks as though Molly and Dominique have saved you a compartment. Best be getting on the train before you miss the train."

With a few hesitant looks back towards their parents that spoke of nervousness and excitement, James and Hallie grabbed the handles of their trunks and managed to push their way onto the train mere moments before the whistle sounded and the engine roared to life.

The Joneses and Potters watched and waved until the large locomotive had pulled out of the station and was completely out of sight before turning back toward the exit. Harry and Ginny decided it was best if they each kept a hand on Jones as they exited the platform, just in case. It wouldn't do for her to become trapped on platform 9 ¾ because of a fluke. Luckily the entire group passed through without incident.

"Well I suppose that's it then," Jones remarked with a heavy heart as she pulled Zara more tightly into her arms.

"Feels a bit strange doesn't it?" Ginny agreed. "Bit like I don't know what to do with myself. Don't know what I'll do when all three of them are away at school."

Harry wrapped a comforting arm around his wife's shoulders. "Best not to think about it now love. Anyway I hate to leave you lot but I'm off to work. I want to catch Hermione before Ron and I start on the Mumby case again."

Harry bent down and kissed each of his children goodbye before bidding farewell to Jones and Zara and giving Ginny a chaste kiss.

"Well I suppose we had better be off as well," Jones sighed.

"Oh please don't," Ginny begged. "I know we can go out for lunch! It'll be fun, take our minds off of things."

"Alright." Jones readily agreed happy for the company. "But maybe you'd like to come over for lunch? It's only one transfer on the Tube and I promise, I'm not a bad cook."

"Oh I know," Ginny laughed as she once again took ahold of Lily and Albus' hands and followed Jones through the crowd of departing parents, "we all know."

Jones shifted Zara's weight to the other hip and led the way through the station to the Tube entrance. "How do you know? You've never had my cooking before."

"Well no," Ginny admitted as they rode the escalator down, "but Fred sure has and he hasn't stopped talking about it. Even mum knows you're a good cook and if there's one thing we Weasley's know it's good food. It's the way to our hearts you know," she added with a wink making Jones roll her eyes at her friend's obvious attempts to set her up with her brother.


	6. Coffee

"Gryffindor," Ginny exclaimed happily. "I just knew he had it in him. That makes almost the entire family you know," she proudly informed Hermione and Jones over coffee the next morning. "Molly and Dominique were sorted into Ravenclaw and while we're slightly disappointed no one can say they didn't see it coming, Dominique's older sister Victoire was sorted there two years ago."

"I remember," Hermione laughed, "I had to stop Ron from storming Hogwarts and demanding she be resorted. Ridiculous really. Ravenclaw is a perfectly nice house, in fact the Sorting Hat almost placed me there before sorting me into Gryffindor."

"Personally I'm just glad Hallie wasn't sorted into Slytherin or Hufflepuff," Jones added. "In Hogwarts: A History Tomkink outlines the personality types for each house and I really just couldn't see my Hallie as a Slytherin and not that the Hufflepuffs don't sound like a nice bunch but I'm fairly sure she would eat them for breakfast."

Hermione almost spit out her coffee. "You've read Hogwarts: A History?" she asked astonished that Jones, a muggle had read one of her favorite wizarding books. "No one else I know has ever read it! I mean I told Harry and Ron for years to read it but does anyone ever listen to me?"

Ginny laughed. "And this surprises you? When have you ever known Harry or Ron to choose reading a book over just about anything else?"

"I suppose you're right," Hermione grudgingly admitted, "but now you've read it and I have someone to talk books with!" She turned her focus excitedly back to Jones. "What did you think?"

Jones thought for a moment. "I think," she paused, "that it was amazing and it made me realize that the whole lot of you had childhoods that dreams are made of."

Hermione snorted and rubbed her forearm absentmindedly. "Nightmares too."

Jones nodded. "I did read about the Last Wizarding War and the Battle of Hogwarts. To say I was surprised to find all of your names listed was shocking to say the least. Hanging around with a bunch of war heroes I am. But even still, the early years must have been amazing I mean enchanted ceilings and staircases that move…"

"Oh they were," Ginny assured her while Hermione nodded her head in agreement, "and times have certainly changed. Our friend Neville is the Herbology professor at Hogwarts and according to him the entire atmosphere of the school has changed. Everything is so much lighter would be a good way to describe it I guess. Our kids won't encounter most of the prejudices that were there when we were in school and if they do the vast majority of the school doesn't feel the same. Lily no!" she shouted as she jumped up to stop the little girl from inserting a stick in Hugo's nose.

"So Hermione have you figured anything out yet about the portal on platform 9 ¾ ?" Jones asked idly as they watched Ginny explain to Lily why it's not okay to put things up your friend's noses.

Hermione shook her head. "Not yet but I'm working on it. I actually referenced Hogwarts: A History yesterday to see if there is any mention of how the charm works but so far I haven't had much luck. All I know is what the charm's purpose is but I knew that already. My parents are taking Hugo and Rosie to the zoo this afternoon so I may use that time to check the library at the Ministry before placing an inquiry in the Charm's Maintenance and Development Department since they should be the ones maintaining it. No worries though, I'll get this sorted. We're just lucky it was you who came through the barrier instead of some unsuspecting person off the street. That certainly would have been a disaster."

"Well we'd best be going," Ginny puffed as she fought to hold onto a tantrum throwing Lily. "This one doesn't want to stop putting things up Hugo's nose, says he likes it. Ugh. Anyway Hermione I'm sure I'll see you later this week and Jones have a good time on your trip, be safe and owl as soon as you get back. Don't forget you promised my mum you'd come for Sunday dinner and don't think we won't hold you to it. Besides you can't keep Zara away from her Fweddie for too long," she joked with a wink.

Zara's head popped up. "Fweddie?" she asked excitedly looking around as her hair began to once again change colors and for the first time freckles began to spread across her face.

Well that's new, Jones thought. "Sorry Zara no Fred right now, maybe we'll see him with we go to the Burrow for dinner. Anyway we'd probably better be going as well, I need to contact my editor before we leave in the morning and I'll write as soon as we get back, I promise," Jones laughed as she gathered up Zara and her toys. "Thank you for having us Hermione ," she added as she headed for the door while Ginny headed into the other room to use the fireplace in order to Floo home.

"Anytime," Hermione smiled, "and I expect an owl as well."

"I will, I will," Jones laughed as she readjusted Zara. "I'll see you soon," she called with a wave before turning around and heading in the direction of the nearest Tube entrance.

She couldn't help but envy how easy it was to travel in the wizarding world. The Floo sounded dead convenient and instant Apparition sounded positively amazing not to mention flying on brooms. Oh well she thought with a sigh, at least I've got my bike once it arrives.

The rest of the day was spent playing with Zara and getting things in order for their trip to the Azores the next morning to cover Festa das Vindimas, the annual wine harvest festival on the island of Pico. She was to interview as many of the natives and photograph as much of the festivities as possible before compiling her work and sending it off to her editor in New York for review.

It wouldn't be a hard assignment by any means but it would be exhausting with Zara along for the ride. It was the first time she was taking Zara on assignment with her and Jones was feeling a bit apprehensive. Hallie hadn't started accompanying her until she was much older having always been left with Jones' godmother whenever the need arose but since she had passed away four years before, that was no longer an option.

"Fimm," Zara squealed excitedly as she called Jones' attention to the large owl tapping at the window.

Jones rushed over to let the owl in and remove the letter from its leg.' Must be another letter from Hallie,' she thought. 'I hope everythings alright, two owls in less than twenty- four hours is a bit unusual.'

Finn hooted happily as Zara rushed over to pour some owl treats in his dish and Mellow fluttered around excitedly. Jones opened the letter apprehensively and began to read Hallie's messy scrawl.

Dear Mom,

Hogwarts is amazing! Today classes started and I've never had so much fun at school. James and I have met some really awesome kids in our house so far and guess what? Everyone thinks my accent is strange but so cool! Who knew? Anyway I was also writing to tell you that James and I may ever so slightly have alreadygottenadetention, but it wasn't our fault! Okay maybe a little bit our fault but we had no idea throwing Weasley Whiz-bangs into the lake after breakfast would make the Giant Squid that mad. So yeah please don't be mad, we're already getting punished but I thought I should tell you my side of the story before the school contacts you. Well hugs and kisses.

Love,

Hallie

The letter dropped out of Jones hand and fluttered to the floor as she tried to control her laughter. She knew she should be mad that Hallie had managed to get a detention on the first day of school before classes had even started but honestly she couldn't find it in her to mind. Just the thought of angering a Giant Squid with one of Fred's prank products made her laugh.

"Mommy?" Zara tugged on her pant leg demanding an explanation for her mother's laughter.

"Oh Zara," she laughed as she collapsed on the floor next to the little girl. "Your big sister is funny." Zara giggled and nodded before shoving a stuffed dog into her mother's hands and demanding that she play puppies with her.

As predicted a few hours later while Jones was giving Zara her bath, an unfamiliar owl flew through the flat's open window carrying an official looking letter. With a sigh, Jones leaned over to untie the letter before giving the owl a few treats and watching it fly back outside.

"What have we here?" Jones asked a splashing Zara. "Looks like it's a letter from your sister's school about how naughty she was. I suppose I'll have to write a letter of apology and promise it'll never happen again." Jones thought about it for a second. "On the other hand maybe I'll just apologize seeing as how it's certain to happen again."


	7. Me Me Me

While the island of Pico was certainly beautiful, Jones didn't enjoy a moment of it. From the second she and Zara had boarded their first flight from London their trip had been a disaster. It started with Zara complaining, loudly, throughout the entire flight that she was either too hot or too cold and had only gotten worse from there.

The little girl was uncharacteristically grumpy all week making her mother's job a near impossible mission. Whenever her mother tried to interview the islanders for her story Zara got into everything she could get her hands on and demanded her mother's attention. When the local women fawned over her she had cried, loudly. And when Jones tried to photograph key sites around the island for her article, Zara had refused to stay in the stroller or car seat or where her mother could see her. All in all with was a nightmare.

On the last night of their stay on the island, after fighting for hours to get Zara to sleep, an exhausted Jones lay awake on her bed staring at the ceiling. She had no idea what to do. She had been counting on the fact that Zara was usually an easy going, compliant child when she took the assignment but Zara had been anything but. She would be lucky if they didn't find themselves flying back in a few weeks' time to reshoot several locations before her deadline.

Giving up traveling wasn't an option. There was only so much research she could do from home and she needed to be on location to really paint an accurate portrait of an area's culture and geography to her readers. Jones knew that even if she had gotten everything she needed for this story, eventually she would have to travel to location again. While Jones had always known that someday she would need help with Zara when she began taking more dangerous assignments again, she hadn't counted on needing help so soon.

Some would say that she should give up her career entirely and focus on Zara but Jones knew from experience that as Zara got older her job would once again get easier and traveling around the world was something that the little girl would someday come to enjoy.

It was a problem that had been easily dealt with when Hallie was little. Jones had simply entrusted the little girl to the care of her godmother while she was on assignment but since the woman had passed, Jones had no living relatives to help her with Zara.

With a sigh, Jones resigned herself to the idea that she would have to start looking for a part time nanny for Zara once they returned to London. It certainly wasn't an idea she was keen on but she knew it was the only way. As she closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep she wondered if Ginny or Hermione knew of any witches that would be fit for the job as Zara's metamorphmagus abilities would certainly make it almost impossible to retain a muggle nanny.


	8. To Fix The Gash In Your Head

Fred twirled his wand idly as he lay across the counter of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and watched a life size display of his brother-in-law fly around the store. It was his turn to mind the shop while George was off with Luna, probably baby planning. Since the start of the school term meant a dip in business he had given their few employees the week off so now found himself to be the only person in the store which suited him just fine.

Fred was beginning to feel a bit claustrophobic. Now that George and Luna were married and having babies, all of Mrs. Weasley's match making attention had shifted onto Fred since she had finally conceded that Charlie was a lost cause and it was not something that he was comfortable with.

Sure he would love to meet someone who made him as happy as Luna made George but he knew that settling down, buying a house, and having a big family wasn't really his style. He longed for spontaneity and excitement. For someone who could keep him on his toes and who was willing to experience life to its fullest.

Even when the twins had first opened the shop after leaving Hogwarts, it was with the knowledge that eventually George would be the one to manage the day to day operations while Fred was far too opposed to the idea of having a set schedule and would operate far better as the ideas man.

From the time they were young it had always been that way. Fred would usually come up with a prank and George, being the more grounded of the two, would examine every detail and plan for every possible outcome while Fred was far more willing just to fly by the seat of his pants, something that he longed to do these days.

He had spent the past sixteen years being coddled and watched like a hawk by his overprotective family and it was really starting to wear on his nerves but he tried his best to be understanding. He knew that had George been the one to play ding dong ditch with Death's doorbell he would be just as protective but for a free spirit like Fred it was smothering.

He longed for some excitement outside of the shop but didn't dare for fear of what it would do to his family. Merlin forbid he even think about doing something dangerous like flying since Mrs. Weasley got upset anytime she saw him looking less than perfect and should she see him with a new scrape or burn it was as though the world was ending.

During the battle of Hogwarts, Fred had been crushed under a large pile of rubble when a large segment of one of the castle's walls had exploded. He surely would have died had it not been for the school's medi-witch Madame Pomfrey's quick actions but even with her help he had barely hung on and had remained in a coma for over a week afterwards as his body struggled to heal itself. After that it had taken months for him to recover full mobility.

Although he had gotten all the medical attention St. Mungo's had available after the battle he had not come out unscathed. It was a little known fact that his torso was a mass of scar tissue that even magic could not heal and that a portion of his skull had actually had to be regrown while he was in hospital. While the scars on his head were easily hidden by his hair, the scars on his body were ones he was hesitant to reveal to lest it upset his family.

He had learned early on that the visual reminders of his brush with death were not welcomed by his family and so he went out of his way to hide them. Almost never removing his shirt in public and placing glamour charms over his torso whenever he did.

With a sigh Fred swung his legs over the counter and let himself slide onto the floor before standing up and dusting himself off.

When he had first met Jones he had really only been trying to save the pretty woman from the tedium of his brother's presence but soon found himself enjoying her company. It had been some time since he had had someone other than a child marvel at the world he and his brother had worked so hard to create within their shop and if he was being honest it had felt really good.

He was surprised when he had received the owl inviting him to dinner and had almost declined the invitation until he had remembered that his choices for that particular evening would have been between ordering in again or subjecting himself to dinner at the Burrow and his mother's well-meaning attempts to plan out the rest of his life. Figuring that a slightly uncomfortable dinner with strangers would surely beat a horribly uncomfortable dinner with family, he had decided to take a chance for the first time in quite a while. He had responded to the letter agreeing to come to dinner and sent the large owl off before he could change his mind.

After fretting all day about how uncomfortable the dinner was sure to be, he was amazed to find that he had so much in common with the little American muggle and that she truly was an amazing cook. Finding someone who knew nothing of his past had been nice and from what he could tell she was just as much of a free spirit as he was. It certainly didn't hurt that Jones was also incredibly pretty and easy to talk to. The entire evening was spent laughing with her and her girls and Fred was amazed to find himself enjoying himself more in those few hours spent in their flat then he had in the past few years combined.

Sideling over to the open sign, Fred flipped it over to read closed and lazily went about his closing duties ensuring that the pygmy puffs were fed and watered and that all of the proper locking charms and anti-apparition wards were in place. He had planned on inviting Jones and little Zara out to dinner sometime that week but when he had mentioned it had been informed by George that they were in fact out of the country.

Why George knew this he didn't know but Fred knew better than to ask. George was a viscous gossip and if he had taken an interest in Jones' whereabouts that meant she had now registered on his gossip radar. Asking about it would only lead to an hour's worth of speculating and discussion that would leave Fred feeling rather brain dead.

He readily admitted to himself that it was entirely his fault that poor Jones had found herself to be a topic of interest in the Weasley family. He had just been so excited to meet someone new and different that he had gone a little overboard in sharing her with his family. Fred had wanted her to feel welcome in her new home which was why he had asked if he could tell Ginny and Hermione about her. He hadn't consciously thought about how it would look when he popped in on them so early in the morning but in his defense he had still been up since he had left her house and gone straight to George like he always did. He really was lucky that George was married to such an understanding person. Luna hadn't even gotten that annoyed when he had interrupted their snogging session on the couch to talk to his brother.

Fred let out another plaintive sigh as he shut off the store's lights and strolled down Diagon Alley toward the ministry approved apparition site. It was Sunday which meant that no matter how much he dreaded it and would much rather have a pint and some greasy pub food for dinner, he was expected to be at the Burrow by six o'clock sharp or suffer the consequences. With a longing glance toward the Leaky Cauldron Fred spun in place and with a pop landed just outside the gate of his childhood home. A glance at his wrist watch informed him that he was about to late.

As he hurried toward the front door, Fred steeled himself for the inquisition that was sure to follow his arrival. Plastering a grin on his face he threw open the door with gusto and promptly knocked someone to the floor.

"Shite!" he exclaimed as he squeezed through the opening and squatted to help up his victim. At first he thought it must be Hermione judging by the head of wild brown hair but upon closer inspection realized that it was, "Jones? Ah crap Jones I'm so sorry I shouldn't have done that," he apologized as he helped the petite woman to her feet.

"I'm fine," Jones waved him off as she stood but almost immediately stumbled back into his outstretched arms.

"Crap you're bleeding, that's a nasty gash in your head. Here let me help." Fred offered as he took on more of her weight and led her over toward a couch. "Alright this'll only take a second," he promised as he withdrew his wand. "George and I are quite good at this so no worries, yeah?"

Jones closed her eyes as Fred muttered the spell that would heal her wound and he took the time to observe the woman in front of him. He hadn't noticed before just how interesting her face was. From the small smattering of freckles across the bridge of her nose to the way her dark eyelashes fanned out across her cheeks she really was quite pretty in a very natural way.

"Are you done yet?" Jones mumbled breaking his concentration.

"Oh er, yeah," Fred said as she opened her dark brown eyes. "It looks like it's going to leave a small scar. I'm really sorry about that Jones. I should know better than to open a door like that especially with the little ones about."

Jones shrugged and patted him on the shoulder reassuringly. "No harm done Fred. I'm completely fine and besides, what's a little blood between friends now and then?" she joked as he helped her up.

Fred eyed her uncertainly not expecting her to be so nonchalant about her injury. "But the scar…"

"It's fine," she laughed as they walked back toward the dull roar coming from the kitchen. "No big deal, it'll add some character to my face." Fred eyed her warily. "We all have scars Fred," she explained, "it's all in how you choose to wear them that counts."

"I'm not sure I follow," he admitted.

Jones turned and considered him for a moment. "I want to show you something later if you'll let me, then maybe you'll understand what I mean. If it's alright with you I mean," she amended.

Intrigued, Fred nodded his head yes before being accosted by shouts of greeting from his family members who had already gathered around the table. As he was shuffled away by his overly involved mother he mulled over what Jones had said about choosing how to wear scars and wondered what she could possibly have meant.


	9. I'm Gonna Change Your Life

"Fweddie!" Zara shouted as she once again launched herself toward her favorite red head.

"Hey Zara," Fred laughed as he helped the little girl climb into his lap, "I was beginning to wonder if your mother had left you behind."

"No, Fweddie," Zara scolded him as she latched onto his hair and snuggled into his chest. "Mommy din't forget me, I'm her snuggle bug."

"I can't imagine why she would call you that dear," Molly laughed as she watched as the little girl staked her claim on her son's lap before preparing to eat her dinner from her perch.

"This really looks wonderful Molly," Arthur complimented as he helped himself to a roll.

"Well thank you dear but I can only take half of the credit as Jones did most of the cooking this afternoon."

"Well she's a bloody good cook," Ron complimented around a mouthful of food earning him a disapproving glare from his wife which he ignored.

Molly bristled with pride for the girl she was fast becoming quite fond of. None of her daughters-in-law or any of her children for that matter had ever offered to actually help her make dinner and certainly not without using any magic.

Jones' comfort in her kitchen as well as her honest love for the warmth and familial feeling feelings the Burrow instilled had impressed Molly to no end. She had even surprised herself when she asked Jones to teach her how to make some of her more complicated dishes at a later date to which Jones had happily agreed.

"I wish Mione could cook like this," Ron muttered under his breath as he scooped large forkfuls of spaghetti squash into his mouth hungrily, earning him a good smack to the back of the head from Harry who was sitting on his other side.

"Now Jones dear, Molly began as the family contented themselves with stuffing their faces in true Weasley fashion. "I meant to ask you about your trip. How was it?"

Jones swallowed her mouthful of baked chicken. "Well, the Azores are very beautiful," she offered, "but honestly? The entire trip was a disaster."

"Really and why was that dear?" Molly asked surprised.

"Someone," she looked pointedly toward where Zara was attempting to feed Fred a spoonful of mashed potatoes, "was a real beast the entire trip. It should have been one of my easier assignments. You know get a few interviews about the festival take a few pictures and that's it but I'll be lucky if I have enough decent information for even a two page spread in the magazine with the way she was carrying on."

"Really?" Ginny asked shocked as she too looked toward the happy child. "Are you sure you took the right kid?"

Jones nodded and took a sip of her butterbeer. "Oh I'm sure. She screamed so much that I thought she had an ear infection at first but as you can see she's perfectly fine. There's no way I will ever get any work done if she acts like that every time we're on assignment."

Hermione patted a choking Ron absentmindedly on the back. "So what are you going to do? Can you to give up traveling?"

"Can't," Jones shrugged, "it's all part of the job and I really don't want to give it up. I've never loved a job so much and it would be a shame to give up something like this when I know she'll outgrow it eventually. Anyway I was actually going to talk to you and Ginny about it later because I think I may have a solution."

"Oh?" Ginny asked. "What is it?"

"A nanny," Jones winced at the word. "It's not ideal but I suppose I need someone who can travel with us when the need arises and watch Zara while I work. I was wondering if you knew any witches who might be good for the job since Zara's abilities make having a normal muggle nanny impossible."

Ginny and Hermione furrowed their brows in thought while Mrs. Weasley looked back and forth between Jones and Zara in consternation. "I'll do it," she announced expectantly causing all the heads of those involved in the conversation to snap toward her.

"But mum," said Ginny, "just think of all that travel. Are you really up for that? "

"Nonsense," Mrs. Weasley brushed off her only daughter. "I'm a witch aren't I? I could easily watch her here at the Burrow and just pop down and deliver her to her mother at night. As for whether or not I'm up for it well, you're not suggesting that I'm old are you Ginevra?"

Ginny looked horrified. "No, no of course not mum," she stumbled over her words as everyone else laughed quietly, "I was just thinking-"

"Oh I know what you were thinking young lady." Molly shook her head disapprovingly. "What do you think Jones? I would love to have your little one around during the days when you are gone and you have to admit I have the qualifications for the job," she joked with a wary looking Jones. "Oh and did I mention I'm free?"

"You're hired," Jones said quickly with a smile. "Thank you so much Molly," she said appreciatively.

Molly beamed happily glad she could help out. She got the feeling that Jones was another lost soul just like Harry had been when they had found him years ago and though she didn't know Jones' story and certainly didn't want to pry, she knew instinctively that Jones really was alone in the world with only her girls.

"That's wonderful dear. Anytime you need me you just let me know and I'll be more than happy to watch her."

"We'll help too," Ginny added looking toward Hermione and Luna who had taken an interest in the conversation and was nodding emphatically. "Lily would love to have her over for a sleep over."

"Hugo and Rosie too," Hermione agreed.

"Well when the baby comes I won't be much use to you at night but if you need any help during the day I'd love to help," Luna said. "I'm sure she'd like to hunt for faeries in our garden."

"I'm sure she would," Jones agreed. "Thank you all so much. When I brought it up I really hadn't meant for you all to volunteer so please don't feel obligated in any way."

"Hush now," Molly scolded, "we're happy to do it. If you can't tell," she gestured to the large family surrounding her, "we certainly don't dislike children. Now who's ready for dessert?"

The desserts that came flying out of the kitchen certainly silenced any further conversation about watching Zara and Jones couldn't be more thankful to have the Weasleys in her life. While she had only known them for a short time, they had made her feel like a part of their family, welcoming her and the girls with arms wide.

When the final plate had been cleared from the table Jones offered to help Molly with the dishes but was shooed outside to join the others out back while Zara napped on the couch and Fleur engaged the rest of the smaller children in a game of hide and seek.

Walking with Luna toward the large field near the back of the family's property she engaged the woman in idle conversation and was surprised to find that Luna was actually a noted naturalist in the wizarding world. The two quickly began comparing notes about some of their better excursions into the field over the years.

"Oi! Who's up for a game of Quidditch?" George shouted as he lay down an armload of brooms onto the field.

Eagerly the adult Weasley siblings and Harry rushed forward to grab brooms and began deciding on teams while Hermione wandered over toward where the two women had settled on a small hill.

"You don't play?" Jones asked surprised as Hermione took a seat.

"Oh Merlin no!" Hermione exclaimed as she shielded her eyes and returned Ron's wave. "I'm really terrible."

"She really is," Luna agreed with a laugh.

Hermione pretended to look affronted but soon let it slide. "So Jones do you know anything about Quidditch?"

Jones had to tear her eyes away from the sight of her friends soaring through the air atop brooms to answer her question. "Um yeah, a bit. I've read Quidditch through the ages and then just, you know, what Fred and Ginny have told me."

Hermione's eyes lit up at the mention of Fred but she decided not to comment. Unlike Ginny, she felt that the subtle approach was definitely needed in this case and she didn't want to break her promise to Jones not to meddle so quickly.

"By the way," Jones began as she watched either Fred or George knock what she had decided must be a bludger toward the other. "Did you ever find anything out about that portal?'

Hermione furrowed her brow in frustration. She wasn't used to her tried and true research turning up so little. "No but I have filed an inquiry with that department at the ministry so I should be hearing back any day."

At that moment Luna's baby decided to tap dance on her bladder and she excused herself to use the bathroom. Bored with watching Quidditch for the millionth time, Hermione offered to accompany her back to the house leaving a content Jones behind to watch the aerial acrobatics taking place far above her.

"Having fun?" a voice asked, startling Jones from her flying induced fantasy. Whirling around she was surprised to see Fred hanging upside down from his broom directly above her.

Erupting into a fit of giggles, Jones wasn't able to answer and soon Fred also found himself laughing hysterically and tumbling off of the broom onto the soft fall grass next to her. "So you really didn't see me coming?" he asked for the third time once they managed to talk without laughing between each word.

"No," Jones laughed remembering how ridiculous he had looked, "I really didn't."

"Well I suppose you did look like you were pretty deep in thought. Mind if I ask what it was about?"

"Course not. I was just daydreaming about flying. It looks like so much fun." Jones eyed his broom enviously. "I wish I could."

"Okay," Fred hopped up and grabbed her hand pulling her to her feet.

"Wh-what?"

"I said okay," he laughed as he grabbed his broom and swung his leg over the handle. "Come on, no need to beg, get on." Not needing to be told twice, Jones rushed over and climbed on behind him with only a small amount of assistance. "Alright back there?"

"Yep," she confirmed as she wrapped her arms around his middle.

"Now just hold on," Fred directed before turning his head to look at her earnestly. "I promise, I won't let you fall."

"Oh I'm not worried," Jones replied honestly, "now quit your chatter and let's go!"

"Yes ma'am," Fred laughed as he used his best American accent. "You are quite impatient aren't you? Alright on the count of three. One, two-," he kicked off hard into the air on two surprising Jones into letting out a happy squeal. "Three," he shouted over the roar of the wind as the pair rose higher and higher into the air. "You still doing alright back there Jones?'

"Faster!" Jones demanded in response and Fred happily obliged as he took them through a dizzying array of maneuvers he had been dying to perform for quite some time. Jones didn't know it but it was the first time Fred had flown freely in years and he was enjoying it just as much as she was.

When they were both out of breath Fred slowed the broom down and brought it to a hover. "Well?"

"That was amazing!" Jones shouted gleefully as she threw her hands up over her head. "I've never- that was- thank you Fred," she said as she wrapped her arms back around his middle and gave him a hug.

"Anytime," he grinned.

"Uh Fred, where are we?"

Fred looked down and was surprised to find that their ride had taken them further afield then he had intended. Rather than hovering over his family's Quidditch pitch they were skimming the treetops above the forest that bordered his parent's property line.

"No worries Jones," he assured her, "the Burrows just over that hill. Did you want to head back?"

Jones shook her head although she knew he couldn't see it. "No just wondering. Anyway if you're still interested I could explain what I said about scars earlier," she offered.

"I would love that," Fred admitted as he pointed the broom's handle downward and brought them to rest in a small glen. "I have to admit I've been trying to figure it out ever since you said it."

Clambering clumsily off the broom, Jones found a spot to sit on a fallen log and motioned for Fred to join her. "It wasn't much really it's just one of the philosophies in my life I choose to live by. We don't know each other very well Fred but what I'm about to share with you is pretty personal and it's not really a nice story so if you could not share it with the rest until I'm ready I would really-"

"I swear," Fred said and held up his wand. "I Fred Weasley do solemnly swear that I won't tell a soul what you are about to tell me."

Jones chuckled and threw a pine cone at him. "No need to be so dramatic Fred. I just want everyone to hear it from me rather than from someone else."

Fred lowered his wand and grinned crookedly before getting more comfortable, "of course."

Jones took a deep breath not knowing where to begin and finally decided that at the beginning was always a pretty good place to start a story.

"My family died." she paused, maybe that wasn't the best way to start a story but it was too late now. "Er yes. So as I said my family is dead I mean they weren't always, obviously right? Anyway when I was a kid I was always more adventurous than my younger brother and sister. I used to beg my parents to send me away for the summers so that I could 'spread my wings' or some crap like that, while my siblings were more than happy to stay home. I never knew for sure but I've always felt that my parents were secretly happy to be rid of me for those few weeks.

You see I was never the normal one. Trouble was my middle name. I was always getting myself into a predicament of some sort without meaning to. It's not something I can explain really, strange stuff has always just kind of happened around me.

Anyway, that summer, the summer after I turned twelve, I had gone away to some sort of wilderness camp for two weeks with a friend. When it was over, my friend's mother was came to pick us up and drive us home. Looking back, I should have known something was wrong when I saw the front yard. My mother was meticulous about the yard and it was covered in weeds, but I wasn't paying attention. Instead I waved goodbye, unloaded all of my things, and dragged them toward the front door.

The doctors say it's a miracle that I survived the blast. The fire officials claim that it was a gas leak that did it but the coroner's report said they had been dead for at least a week and a gas leak would have taken care of the house long before that. I suppose I'll never really know what happened but I'd like to think they all went peacefully in their sleep.

When I had recovered enough to leave the hospital, I went to live with my godmother in New York. She was my last living relative, my mom's older sister and she made me feel more comfortable with myself than anyone else ever had. She was a bit strange herself so never made a big deal out of some of the weird things I did and always encouraged me to do whatever made me happy. I'm not saying she was never disappointed in me she certainly was at times but no matter what I did, she still supported me.

I had always been the top student in my school. I never had to study or even really pay attention in class and after a few years school began to bore me. That's when I started getting in trouble.

I was so tired of being the freaky smart girl with her head always in a book, even though my aunt accepted me it didn't mean the kids at school did. To them I was just the loud mouthed know it all who ruined the grading curve so I did everything in my power to change that by acting out. I started trying to act more like them and soon found myself dating the most popular boy in my school and because I wanted to fit in I gave in when he pressured me to have sex. Course I wasn't prepared for the repercussions. Anyhow nine months later Hallie was born.

After that, I graduated school early and went to university to be a wildlife biologist while working as a pastry chef at night. It wasn't easy but I managed it with my aunt's help and for the first time in my life being a brain came in handy.

Once I graduated from the university I began working on a reserve, studying grizzly bears. That was, until one of them got to me. Put me in the hospital for a week. After that I focused more on research and started submitting pieces to the magazine I work for now which got my foot in the door.

When Hallie was four I started traveling around the world on assignments while my aunt watched over her. It wasn't ideal but it was a once in a lifetime opportunity and I was doing something I loved. Then, once Hallie was old enough, she began coming with me whenever I had a low risk assignments.

You see Fred, over the years I've had my share of close calls and while I've obviously survived each one, I have my share of scars and I wear them proudly. I think of them as my battle scars, and some of them literally are. They help to remind me that no matter how bad things are I can heal and come back stronger than I was before. They're nothing to be ashamed of they're just a part of my past."

Jones reached down and began to pull her shirt up over her head. "What are you-?" Fred asked wide eyed.

"I'm not trying to seduce you Fred," Jones laughed as she finished removing her shirt and tossed it aside. "I'm showing you my scars. I know it's kind of dark but can you see them?"

Fred leaned forward before whispering 'lumos' and gasped when he saw the scars covering Jones' torso, they were just as bad as his. "What happened?" he asked in amazement as he peered at a large patch of shiny flesh covering her side.

"Oh that one?" Jones pointed toward where he was looking. "That's from the explosion when I was twelve. I was in the burn unit for weeks. Luckily I was holding my big backpack when I opened the door of the house. It shielded me from a lot of the blast. Like I said, it could have been much worse."

"And this?' Fred asked quietly as he moved his wand toward three long scars that marred the length of her back.

"Bear attack. Those are probably my favorite. I'm still amazed I got away. A hungry Grizzly came upon our camp and mauled two of my colleges before turning on me. Somehow I managed to get ahold of one of our rifles even though it had been too far away to reach when the attack had started. He got in one lucky swipe before I took him out for good. After that I managed not only to call for help but also to patch myself up and stabilize the other two long enough for help to arrive. They both survived although their scars are much worse than mine. But the point is, not only did I survive but I also managed to save two other lives as well."

Fred stared at her in amazement and lowered his wand.

"I have a lot more, you probably just haven't noticed them," Jones added, "but I'm not ashamed of any of them. Each one tells a story about who I am and what I've been through. I'm a stronger person because of them and I can tell you at least one important thing that I gained from each one like today." She motioned toward her new scar on her forehead. "Today I learned not to stand so close to doors," she joked.

Fred continued to stare, mouth now agape and Jones shifted uncomfortably under his gaze.

"So um that's what I meant by what I said earlier," she stated lamely. "I'm sorry if that was more than you, you know, wanted to hear. I guess I'll just-."

She reached for her shirt but Fred stopped her hand. Giving him a puzzled look Jones watched as Fred took a deep breath before he peeled off his shirt as well revealing a body covered in scars.

"Sixteen years ago, I almost died," Fred began.


	10. Ways Of Looking

Telling Jones about his past and sharing his scars with her made Fred feel so much better, like a weight he hadn't even been aware he was carrying around had been lifted from his shoulders. She was the first person he had ever encountered who hadn't shied away from his scars or looked on him with pity after seeing them. If anything, it seemed as though she respected him more for willingly sharing them with her and it was a great feeling.

For the first time, he was beginning to see them as a mark of what he had survived and a reminder of what he had fought for rather than a reminder of what had almost been. It was a revolutionary way of thinking that would certainly take some getting used to.

As they walked silently back to the Burrow carrying the broom over his shoulder, Fred decided not to think about his own scars but rather to reflected on Jones' story. It was such a sad one filled with so much hurt and sadness. It was amazing to think that the strong, happy woman walking silently beside him had survived so much and still managed to come out on top.

There were some parts of Jones' story that bothered him though, more than just the obvious tragedies that seemed to litter her past. Although she hadn't come right out and said it, Fred had done the math and realized that she had been only seventeen when Hallie was born which made her accomplishments all the more amazing.

When they first met, he had noticed that she looked really young to already have a child at Hogwarts but he hadn't really questioned it until now. She had to be about twenty-eight or twenty-nine if she had given birth to eleven year old Hallie when she was seventeen, although she could easily have passed for somewhere around twenty-three.

As he continued to count back, Fred realized that if she had been twelve when she had lost her family it meant that the explosion had occurred around the time he had his own brush with death. It made him sick to think about. He couldn't imagine the small woman next to him being injured in any way, especially when she was so young.

He was also curious as to what had happened to Hallie's father since he had barely been mentioned. He assumed the prat hadn't wanted anything to do with the child and it made him quite angry. How anyone could look into Hallie's or Jones' face for that matter, and willingly push them aside was beyond him.

He was really getting worked up when he felt a slight pressure on his arm and looked down. "You alright there chief?" Jones asked quietly as she looked down at his clenched fist.

Fred relaxed his hands and nodded sheepishly. "Sorry, just thinking," he whispered back before continuing walking.

"Hey Fred?" Jones whispered bringing them to a halt once again.

"Hm?"

"Have you ever wondered, what is it about the dark that makes us whisper?"

"I-," Fred paused and considered her question for a moment. "I've never really thought about it before but I have no idea," he whispered with a quiet laugh.

"Me either," she shrugged, "but I like it."

"Me too," he agreed with a smile that was hidden by the darkness and just like that all of the tension he had been feeling disappeared. He found himself once again simply enjoying being in the company of someone who understood him so well.

When they returned to the Burrow they found it to be much later than they had originally thought. Molly offered to let Jones and Zara spend the night since it was so late, an offer she gladly accepted, before apologizing profusely to Harry for being out so late. He had driven them to the Burrow that morning and had stayed behind to wait for them should they chose to return home rather than spend the night at the Burrow. Harry simply laughed it off and actually thanked her for giving him a chance to beat Ron at wizard chess, a rare occurrence indeed.

Harry offered to leave the keys with Jones but she was still hesitant about driving on what she considered the wrong side of the road so it was soon decided that Fred would drive them back to London in the morning since he was the only other licensed driver available. There was also no reason for him to be at the shop before eleven anyway, giving him more than enough time to make it back to the city and drop off Harry's car before work.

After Harry and Ron departed, Fred offered to pick up some things from Jones' flat so that they would be more comfortable during their stay. So, while Jones was bathing Zara, Fred popped over to her flat and gathered up the stuffed puppy he had seen the small girl clutching the last time he had put her to bed as well as a pair of comfortable looking pajamas. He had considered bringing Jones back something to wear but didn't want to intrude on her room without permission and she hadn't asked for anything. He was sure Ginny would have something for her to wear back at the house otherwise he would be happy to lend her some of the clothes he always kept there in case.

Upon returning to the Burrow he was surprised to see a very wet and very naked Zara running toward him. "Fweddie save me!" she screamed as she darted behind his legs.

"What the," Fred laughed, "where are your clothes?"

Zara just shrugged unabashedly, completely unashamed of her nakedness as only a small child can be and stared up at him seriously. "Mommy's gonna," she wrinkled her tiny nose in disgust and gestured for him to lean closer so she could whisper loudly, "brush my hair."

"No," Fred gasped in horror. Zara nodded earnestly before clutching his leg tighter.

"No mommy no!" she squealed and hid her face into Fred's leg as a soaking wet Jones rounded the corner carrying a dry towel.

"Zara," Jones moaned exasperatedly when she saw her very naked daughter hiding behind a very amused looking Fred. "I'm sorry Fred," she apologized as she attempted to creep closer to snatch the small exhibitionist. "She really hates having her hair brushed."

"Can't say I blame her," Fred smirked as he pulled out his wand and carefully levitated a squealing Zara over his head and into Jones' open arms. "Can't she just you know, magic it untangled or at least make it easier to brush?" he asked, eyeing the girl's long knotted locks as Jones wrapped her in a dry towel.

Jones furrowed her brow as she considered his question. "I'm not sure. I've never really tried. Maybe you could help? She doesn't seem to consciously change her looks except when you're around."

"Sure," he agreed as he followed them back upstairs toward Ginny's old room where they would be spending the night. As they walked he amused himself by making faces at Zara who was pouting at him over her mother's shoulder and trying unsuccessfully not to smile.

While Fred blocked the door in case of another escape attempt, Jones wrestled Zara into the clean pajamas Fred had brought back with him.

"Now Zara," Jones began as she sat the little girl on the cot she would be sleeping on and crouched in front of her, "Fred thinks he may have an idea to make brushing your hair easier. Can you try it for me?"

Desperate for anything that would save her from the dreaded hairbrush Zara nodded her head eagerly. "Yes mommy."

"Good girl. Fred?'

Fred strode over to the small bed and crouched beside it with Jones. "All right Zara, I need you to concentrate okay?"

"Otay Fweddie," she nodded before leaning forward to place a kiss on his freckled forehead.

"Thank you love. Now, I want you to think about what I look like. Can you do that?" The little girl scrunched up her eyes and nodded her head. "Good. Now I want you to imagine looking just like me. Imagine you have pretty red hair just like mine. Are you imagining it?"

"Uh huh."

"Wonderful. You're doing perfect sweetheart look at that your hair is the same color as mine!" he exclaimed happily.

"Wanna see!" Fred looked around the room before grabbing an old shoe and transfiguring it into a small hand mirror.

"See?"

"Pwetty," Zara agreed.

"Okay now I don't really have to brush my hair much, certainly not as much as your mommy who has long curly hair like yours. Can you imagine your hair short like mine so we can brush it? I promise it won't hurt." Zara eyed him speculatively but once again screwed up her face and within seconds her hair was just as short and straight as Fred's.

"Zara that was perfect!" Jones exclaimed as she quickly moved forward and swiped the short do a few times with the hairbrush she had been keeping hidden behind her back. "All done!" she exclaimed.

"Alright Zara now I want you to imagine your hair long and curly just like your mommy's again so we can see if it worked," Fred urged, "can you do it?" With a smile Zara's hair grew back out just as long and curly as before with one major difference, no knots.

"It worked!" Jones exclaimed as she examined Zara's long red curls. "Not a snarl anywhere! Fred you're a genius!" She happily threw her arms around Fred's neck. Not one to be left out of a hug, Zara launched herself forward and knocked the pair backwards so that they all ended up in a laughing pile on the floor. "All right Zara, it's time for bed. Tell Fred thank you and say goodnight before I read you a bedtime story."

"Tank you Fweddie," Zara said sweetly before turning toward her mother. "Fweddie read me my story otay mommy?"

Jones looked at Fred to see if this would be alright with him and discovered a small worn book already flying through the air into his outstretched palm. "I would be happy to," Fred smiled as he settled himself next to the bed and began to regale Zara and Jones with the tale of Babbity Rabbity and Her Cackling Stump.

When he was done reading, Fred was amused to find that he had not only lulled Zara to sleep but Jones as well. With a shake of his head and a flick of his wand he turned off the lights before bending over and pulling the covers over the little girl. Once she was tucked into bed, he turned his attention toward her mother. Carefully so as not to disturb her, he picked her up bridal style and carried her over to Ginny's old bed before laying her down gently.

Quietly he removed her boots before tucking her under the blankets as well. He knew sleeping in her clothes wasn't preferable but he wasn't about to try and change her clothes. Besides, he reasoned with himself, Jones seemed like the kind of girl who would take waking up in her clothes in stride. Surely it wouldn't be a big deal to her.

As he finished pulling the covers up over Jones' sleeping form, he heard Zara calling to him from her bed. "What is it love?" he whispered not wanting to wake Jones. Zara held out her arms for a hug which Fred readily accepted along with another sleepy kiss before settling back onto her pillow and closing her eyes.

With a smile, Fred stepped away from the small bed and went to stand in the doorway of the tiny room. He was almost out the door when he heard Zara mumble something under her breath. "Wuv you Fweddie," she murmured quietly.

Fred's breath caught in his throat and his heart skipped a beat as he stared wide eyed toward the small redheaded form under the covers before relaxing, a lazy grin spreading slowly across his face. "I love you too Zara," he whispered into the darkness before closing the door gently behind him.


	11. I'm A Sir

"You know James and Hallie have already received five detentions?" Jones remarked casually as she and Fred drove back to London early the next morning.

"No way, five? That's amazing! By this time George and I had only gotten three! When did they get their first?"

"The very first morning of the term, after breakfast."

"You've got to be kidding me! That's a new record, trust me, I know. I've checked."

"No you haven't," she laughed.

Fred nodded his head seriously. "Yes, I did. I'll have you know that I take my shenanigans very seriously. Anyway, George and I didn't get our first detention until the end of the first week. Harry and Ron almost managed to beat us by receiving a detention the first day but they weaseled their way out of it. Wow the first morning. What did they do?"

"Um, the first one was for throwing some of your Weasley fireworks into the lake. Apparently the giant squid was quite put out with them."

"No! What else?" He demanded giddily.

"Yes. Let's see what else. So far they've managed to figure out a way to make all of the portraits to say rude things to everyone who passes by, there was the thing with the squid, they've accidentally caused an explosion in the girl's bathroom resulting in the destruction of not one but six toilets, got a lovely seat at home as a memento of that one, they were caught out of bed after hours trying to sneak down to the kitchens for a snack, oh and they somehow defiled a library book though I'm pretty sure that happened during the exploding toilet fiasco."

"That is-"

"Incredible! I know!" Jones laughed pushing several wayward strands of hair behind her ears.

Fred was taken aback by her reaction and furrowed his brow in confusion. "You're laughing?

"Well yeah, that's what people normally do when they find something funny." Jones rolled her eyes and grinned at him.

"So you're not mad?" Fred clarified as he was certain he was missing something entirely. He had never met a mother who would laugh at such childish antics and he would know he sold the materials used in childish antics for a living.

"Heck no! Everything they've done have been harmless childish pranks. The only things they've actually damaged were the toilets, which were repaired immediately and the library book which apparently only had a small tear on the first page, pretty minor stuff if you ask me. Now, if they were purposely trying to hurt someone or destroy property I would be angry but they're just enjoying themselves. Where's the harm in that? We all need a good laugh sometimes. Helps relieve the tension."

Fred gaped at her. "Why weren't you my mother?" he joked looking pitiful in response to his apparent misfortune.

"You're just not that lucky I guess," Jones shrugged.

"When George and I were growing up Mum never, never appreciated our hijinks," Fred grew serious and sighed heavily. "She just thought we were misbehaving to try and embarrass the family. You know even to this day she thinks our shop is a big joke? We each bring in more galleons annually than the whole lot of them combined, not that we would ever tell them that mind you, yet she seems to think it's just a phase we're going through, like if she waits long enough we'll grow up eventually."

Jones gasped in horror and stared at him with wide eyes. "Why would you ever want to do that?"

His eyebrows rose comically high towards his hairline. "You agree?"

"Are you kidding? Of course I'm not kidding! I promised myself long ago that no matter what happened I would never, never grow up, at least not all the way." She tried unsuccessfully to suppress a shiver. "I can't, in fact I refuse, to imagine what it would be like to be a real," she lowered her voice and leaned in closer, "grown-up."

Fred couldn't stop laughing for close to five minutes. Every time he thought he had himself under control, he would glance at Jones and remember how she had spit out the word as though it were the vilest thing she had ever tasted before he would break into another fit of laughter.

The rest of the drive passed in a similar fashion as Zara napped and Fred and Jones discussed the various modifications that had gone, somewhat legally, into Harry's car allowing them to make the three hour drive about in half the time.

"You know I still owe you dinner," Fred reminded Jones as he carried Zara into the flat before he left to drop off the car at Harry's house. "Maybe you and Zara would like to come over to my flat, say Friday night?"

"Yeah I'd like that," Jones agreed before opening her door and stepping over the threshold. "Huh, what's this?" she said to herself as she bent down to fetch a flat envelope that had been slid under the front door while they were out. "Brilliant!" she exclaimed after she had glanced over the letter.

"Hey Fred?"

"Yeah?" he replied absentmindedly as he sat on the couch with Zara.

"Would you mind terribly if Zara didn't come to dinner on Friday night and stayed over at Ginny's instead? I have something to pick up and I think you might enjoy it but it's not for Miss Zara here."

He shrugged and set Zara down to play with her toys. "That's fine. What is it?" he asked curiously as he sidled over to see what Jones was holding in her hand.

"Uh uh," Jones tsked and put the letter in a drawer. "No peeking, it's a surprise."

"Oh come on."

"Nope, you'll just have to wait until Friday to find out."

"Jones," Fred whined childishly as he tried to reach around her to open the drawer.

Jones shook her head and blocked the drawer with her body. "You know patience is a virtue Frederick," she sing-songed.

Fred narrowed his eyes and gave her his best stink eye. "You don't know who you're messing with young lady," he threatened.

"Pretty sure I can handle whatever you dish out old man," she teased back.

Fred smirked evilly at the challenge. "It's Sir Old Man to you," he sniffed pompously, "and we'll just have to see about that won't we."

"Bring it Fred," Jones laughed as she began puttering around the house, "now not that I want you to go because believe me, I would rather you force me to entertain you for hours rather than get to work on this piece before my deadline, but I'm fairly sure that you're due to open your shop in oh," she checked the clock above the mantle, "about fifteen minutes."

"Shite!" Fred jerked his head toward the clock to see for himself. "Um uh, sorry," he apologized as he glanced guiltily toward Zara who was busy putting her stuffed animals in a line across the couch. "I'd better go," he crouched and ruffled Zara's curly red locks before turning toward an amused looking Jones. "Mi lady," he bowed ridiculously low and kissed her outstretched hand, "until Friday."

Jones giggled before putting on a stoic mask and curtsying deeply. "Good day to you old man."

"Oi that's Sir to you!" Fred shook his finger disapprovingly before grinning. "Owl me later this week and we can figure out Friday."

"Course," Jones smiled as she held open the door for him to walk through.

"And let me know if Hallie and James get any more detentions. Georgie and I may just have to dedicate a place of honor in our store to their misdeeds."

"Fred!" Jones huffed in exasperation. "You're going to be late!" She reminded him and pointed toward the clock that now read ten 'til eleven.

"Right, right," he breathed as he began striding quickly toward the car. Jones watched him go with a frown. She suddenly felt as though something was missing but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

With a final wave, Fred pulled out and Jones shook her head with amusement as she watched a rather large post box jump out of the way of his car before he pulled into traffic. Magic was certainly never boring.


	12. Stop

"Thank you again for watching Zara tonight," Jones said as she watched the little girl toddle happily after Lily toward the little girl's room, eager to play with her friend and her unusual toys.

"It's no trouble at all," Ginny reassured her friend as she took a small bag of Zara's things from Jones. "I see her hair is still red," she remarked as she led the way into the house to set down the bag. "So what are you and my brother doing tonight exactly?" she asked curiously while trying unsuccessfully to keep the smugness out of her words.

Jones rolled her eyes she didn't have to be a witch to know what Ginny was thinking. "First of all stop giving me that look," Jones commanded, "it's not a date so please stop hinting that it is."

"Fine," Ginny huffed and rolled her eyes. "What are you doing on your non-date with my brother that required Zara's absence?"

"Uh well, I have to pick up some of my things from the shipping yard that I thought Fred might appreciate then I don't know, I guess we'll go from there. Probably just get a bite to eat or a drink or something."

"Sounds like a date to me," Ginny mumbled but Jones chose to let it slide, no point in beating a dead horse, she knew it wasn't a date as did Fred and that's all that really mattered. They were just two friends getting together to hang out, nothing strange about it.

After a quick peek to make sure Zara was behaving, Jones left the Potter's house and made her way toward the tube entrance. She was meeting Fred in the area of the Leaky Cauldron once he got out of work but had to go home and change her clothes first.

As she strolled down Charing Cross Road, Jones was shocked to find that she could still see the entrance to the Leaky Cauldron. She had been certain that Percy would have taken care of that by now but it seemed as though the enchantments on the building were still out of whack.

"Jones, you look-" Fred cocked his head to the side licked his lips as he took in his companion's attire of jeans and a fitted leather jacket as he strolled over to meet her. "I'm overdressed aren't I?" He asked as he gestured toward his dress slacks and blue button down.

"Eh," Jones shrugged, "maybe a bit." She admitted as she once again admired how fit he looked in dress clothes. "I did say casual, guess that means different things to us."

"I guess," he conceded. "Gimme a sec alright?" he requested before disappearing back into the old pub.

While he was gone, Jones contented herself with people watching while she waited and was surprised when Fred reemerged less than two minutes later wearing jeans and a jacket similar to her own. For a moment she had no words. If she had thought he looked fit before she thought he looked sinful now. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts from looking at her friend in such a manner she managed to smile and nod her head in approval.

"Better?" he asked with a smirk.

"Much. So uh, I thought we'd just catch a cab and then take it from there, if that's alright?"

"Yeah, course," Fred shifted uncomfortably "I'm afraid you'll have to do the honors though. I've watched muggles hail cabs tons of times but I'm not certain if I quite know how," he admitted sheepishly. "I've never taken one you know."

"No worries," she assured him and her smile put him at ease. "Consider it the first of tonight's little adventures."

"You gonna tell me where we're going?" Fred asked as they cruised down the motorway toward their unknown destination.

Jones shook her head. "You'll see."

"A shipping yard?" Fred asked quizzically as he stepped out of the cab.

"Yeah," Jones replied before paying the driver and shutting the door.

"Oi," Fred protested as he watched the cab pull out of the lot. "I was going to do that."

Jones waved him off but Fred was not to be deterred. "How are you planning on getting home? You know I'm not allowed to apperated with you," he reminded her unnecessarily.

She rolled her eyes. "Don't get your panties in a twist. I'll take care of it. Just, wait here a minute while I talk to the manager alright?"

"Yeah, fine." Fred shoved his hands into the pockets of his denims and stared toward the large shipping crates.

With a shake of her head, Jones turned away from her companion and went in to talk to the manager about retrieving her shipment. After a few minutes of signing documents and providing the necessary documentation, she reemerged from the small office carrying a red plastic container with the manager Mr. Monske, a small grumpy old man who looked like he would rather be anywhere else, leading the way.

The duo followed the old man through the stacks of large crates to the unloading area where a smaller shipping crate stood ready to be opened.

"Clause here'll open 'er up for ya," Mr. Monske grumbled before shambling over toward a giant of a man and giving him directions. After producing a large crowbar like metal instrument, Clause went about unhooking the large number of latches at an astounding speed.

Meanwhile, Jones had begun to hop excitedly from one foot to the other making Fred laugh at her excitement as he began to mimic her.

"Shut up," she snapped irritated. "Oh!" She rushed forward as Clause unhooked the final latch and wrenched one of the doors open. Shoving her way past the large man, Jones darted inside the large container.

"How can she even… can you even see in there?" Fred asked doubtfully as he followed her to the front of the crate and tried to peer into the darkness.

"You need more help?" Clause asked Fred in a thick German accent.

Fred shook his head. "I don't think so mate, I've got it from here but thanks for your help."

Clause looked him up and down skeptically before grunting and shuffling off, probably happy not to have to move anything. Fred had no idea what was in the large container but he knew whatever it was he could move using magic if he needed to.

"Fred could you get the other door?" Jones' voice called from inside the dark crate.

Eager to discover what was inside, Fred lifted the bolt holding the door shut and swung it wide open. "Is that a-" he stood dumbfounded while he stared at the contents of the crate not quite believing what he was seeing.

"Yep," Jones grinned happily as she struggled to release a stuck latch that helped tether the large motorcycle to the floor of the crate. "It's a custom built Harley Davidson motorcycle," she explained proudly. "Um, could I get a little help?" she asked giving up on the latch and stepping aside.

"Uh yeah, of course." Fred looked around before pulling out his wand and unlatching the rest of the restraints. "So are you planning to ride that?" He asked in disbelief as she hurried around the bike checking gauges.

Jones looked up from where she was pouring the gasoline from the red container into the machine with an irritated expression. "No I'm going to serve tea in it. Of course I'm going to ride it, how else are we going to get home?" she laughed before catching his worried expression. "That's cool with you right? Otherwise if you're uncomfortable I guess you could just apperate home. I just thought-"

"No, no I'll go for a ride. But uh, are you sure you know what you're doing?"

Jones cocked her eyebrow and stared at him in disbelief. "What's that supposed to mean?" she demanded.

"It's just that it's so big and you're so," he gestured to all of her, "not." He winced expecting her to blow up at him like Hermione would but instead he was pleasantly surprised.

"It's fine Fred," she assured him as she expertly rolled the large bike out of the container just before throwing her leg over the bike and inserting the key into the ignition. "I get asked that a lot but I had it custom built to fit my needs so I'm more than capable of handling it."

With a roar the bike came to life. "Well?" she shouted expectantly over the engine's noise. "You coming or what?"

"Fuck yes I'm coming!" Fred shouted back as he eyed the piece of muggle machinery appreciatively. He had always been a bit envious of Harry's bike and was interested in trying it out. "Um, shouldn't I be sitting there?" He shouted, pointing to Jones' position at the front of the bike.

"Do you know how to drive a motorcycle Fred?"

"Well no," he admitted slowly.

"Then no," Jones said as she strapped a helmet to her head, "you should not be sitting here. Put this on," she directed as she produced another helmet from one of the bike's saddle bags.

Fred still looked unsure but obligingly accepted the proffered helmet before climbing onto the back of the bike. "It's just that when I see muggles on these the girl is usually-"

"Riding bitch, I know," Jones shouted over her shoulder. "Not this time my friend. If you like it I can teach you how to ride another time but I warn you now, I'm no one's bitch."

Fred rolled his eyes but wrapped his arms around Jones' small waist just as she had when they had gone flying. Satisfied that her passenger was secure Jones shifted the bike out of park and rumbled slowly out of the shipping yard and onto the main road. Once there Jones really opened up and began putting the bike through its paces.

"That was amazing!" Fred shouted as he removed his helmet. "That's it, I'm getting one. Oh Georgie is going to be so jealous! Jones you have to teach me how to drive one of these."

Jones laughed at the man's exuberance before agreeing to give him driving lessons at a later date. They rode until both their stomachs began to protest loudly. Deciding to be adventurous, they settled on a small Moroccan restaurant for dinner.

While they ate they discussed their weeks and after dinner, Fred asked after Jones' article.

"It actually wasn't nearly as bad as I had thought it was going to be," she admitted over a cup of tea. "I was a little disappointed that it wasn't as content rich as I had hoped but I did get some pretty good shots of the festival so I've decided to focus more on the visual aspect of the article which is fine, it's just not really my style."

Fred nodded in understanding. "So are you going to have to travel again anytime soon?" he asked around a bite of his Ketefa.

"Yeah, thanks for reminding me. I actually need to talk to your mum about watching Zara at her house next week. They're sending me to Cairo to cover the civil unrest in the region so I won't be able to bring either of them with me. There've been quite a few protests that have turned pretty violent down there so I'm going to cover some of the events taking place."

Fred began to choke and Jones jumped up alarmed but he waved her off. "Are you fucking kidding me?" he wheezed angrily once the coughing had tapered off.

"Um no," Jones replied unsure of exactly how to reply. "It's not really a big deal Fred," she shrugged. "I'll be fine. I do this kind of thing all the time and I'm always really careful."

"Not a- are you bloody mental?" Fred hissed angrily trying not to draw attention to their conversation. "Are you trying to get yourself fucking killed?"

Jones immediately bristled and glared at her companion. "I'm going to choose to pretend I'm not offended by what you just said. For your information Fred," she spat crossing her arms over her chest defensively, "I am more than capable of taking care of myself no matter what you may think. I've been in much more dangerous situations and I've always come out on top."

"Yeah, like with that bear?" Fred snorted condescendingly. Immediately he regretted what he had just said, it was a low blow and he didn't really mean it. "Ah, Jones I'm sorry. I didn't mean it."

Jones stood stiffly and threw some money onto the table. "That has nothing to do with this and you know what? Fuck you Fred for bringing it up," she snapped. Turning on her heel she strode out the front door of the restaurant, curtly thanking the hostess at the door for the meal before walking out the door and stalking toward her bike.

"Jones! Come on Jones," Fred called as he jogged after the small woman. "I said I'm sorry. It's not that I don't think you can take care of yourself it's just that-"

"Just what?" Jones demanded angrily spinning around to face him, her brown eyes blazing. "Just that you don't think a muggle like me can take care of myself? Or is it because I'm so," she gestured to all of herself, "me?"

"I- well maybe a little," he admitted as he stared at her slight form and thoughts of just how delicate she looked crossed his mind.

"Again, I say fuck you Fred," Jones snapped as she secured her helmet and climbed onto her bike.

Fred ran his hand through his red hair in agitation as he watched her. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm fucking leaving before I do something I'll regret."

"But, what about me?" he asked bewildered.

Jones rolled her eyes, "You're a fucking wizard Fred, I'm pretty sure you can figure out a way to get home."

"Come on Jones, don't leave like this," he pleaded. "Let's talk about it, maybe one of us could go along to watch out for you," he suggested and once again immediately regretted his words.

With a final glare at Fred, Jones snapped down the faceplate on her helmet and kick started the bike. Without waiting to see how much more of his foot Fred could fit into his mouth, she shifted the bike into gear and roared off into the night leaving the clueless wizard staring after her in shock.


	13. Shoot On Sight

The dark of the English night closed in on all sides as the small black motorcycle sped through the streets. Jones was livid and as she drove through the city, winding in and out of traffic she grew angrier and angrier with her friend.

She was used to reactions similar to Fred's when people heard about some of the things she had done. What she wasn't used to were the feelings of betrayal that were swirling around in her head and it both scared her and pissed her off.

For Fred to throw the bear attack, something she had shared with him in confidence, in her face as an example of her inability to take care of herself, well that was below the belt. That compounded with the fact that he thought her status as a muggle marked her as helpless was unacceptable. Hell, Fred had almost been killed by an exploding wall and his magic hadn't saved him. Obviously it wasn't the be all and end all.

Still seething, Jones finally pulled up to her apartment and parked her bike in its designated spot around the back of the building. She was almost at her door before she noticed the slumped form sitting in front of her door, blocking her way.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She demanded angrily as she pushed her way past Fred and unlocked her door.

"Look can we just talk?" Fred huffed as he rose to his feet, already sick of fighting.

Jones gave him a contemptuous look and crossed her arms defensively. "We are talking," she pointed out waspishly.

Fred narrowed his eyes. "You know what I mean," he muttered.

Pursing her lips, Jones considered him momentarily before turning around and striding into the building, throwing her keys roughly onto the counter and tossing her helmet onto the couch.

Fred took the lack of a slamming door in his face as an invitation and followed her inside the flat. Closing the door gently he turned around to face her.

He watched apprehensively as Jones began to slam angrily about the kitchen, pulling out various pots and cooking implements before measuring out what appeared to be four and pulling something out of the refrigerator.

"What are you?"

"Zucchini bread," she replied curtly as she began to furiously mix the contents of the bowl that had found its way into her arms.

"Uh alright," Fred frowned and wondered if this were some sort of muggle thing but soon pushed the though aside and decided it was probably just a Jones thing.

"Look, about what I said before," Fred began. "

"Oh no," Jones laughed humorlessly raising her hand to stop him, "I think you've said quite enough. It's my turn to talk now." She began to pace behind her counter. "What the hell is wrong with you Fred? I thought of anyone you understood best but I guess I was wrong. How could you- why would you?" She threw her arms up in frustration and splattered part of the kitchen in batter as it flew off of her whisk. "What the hell is your problem?"

Fred ran his hand threw his mussed red hair for probably the hundredth time in an hour judging by the way it stood on end. "I'm not sure what to say exactly," he admitted. "It's just that I don't want to- I can't," he sighed. "The thought of you getting hurt is just-. I don't want you going, at least not without one of us."

Jones shook her head stubbornly. "It's not up to you Fred. You have to trust me when I say I know what I'm doing, I've been doing this since long before I met you and yet, here I stand. I'm damn good at my job."

"Look, I'm not saying that you're not but something could still happen-"

"Yeah Fred, it could," Jones agreed, "but that doesn't mean I should give up doing what I love. Could I get hurt? Absolutely, no matter how many precautions I take there's always a chance because sometimes no matter what you do, shit happens."

"But with magic-"

"What? I'd be safe?" Jones rolled her eyes and shook her head in disgust. "You of all people should know that magic can't protect me from everything, not unless you plan on putting me in a magic bubble for the rest of my life. Is that what you want? For me to stop doing anything that could be remotely dangerous."

"Yes!" Fred shouted before frowning and reconsidering. "Okay well no," he admitted, "I just… Merlin Jones, I don't know!" He began to pace around the living room like a caged animal.

Realizing that their conversation wasn't going anywhere Jones was eager to finish it and get him out of her flat so she could decompress. She decided to try a new tactic. "Do you miss flying Fred?"

"I- what?" Fred stopped pacing and looked at Jones as though she were completely mad.

"It's a simple question. Do you miss flying? Ginny told me that that day at the Burrow was the first time you had really flown in years although you used to do it every chance you got. Have you missed it?"

"Well yeah. Every bloody day actually," he admitted, "but that has nothing to do with anything!"

"Doesn't it Fred?" She pressed stubbornly. "Why'd you stop flying if you miss it so much?"

He shrugged before sitting down heavily on the sofa. "Cause it freaked out my family I suppose."

"So your family made you quit?"

"Well no, but what does this have to do with anything?" He demanded wanting to shift the focus away from him and back to Jones' stupid insistence on behaving dangerously.

"You'll see in a second," Jones assured him as she began to prepare the zucchini. "So let me get this straight. Your family didn't make you give up flying but you did even though you miss it and it obviously makes you really happy, because you didn't want to freak them out?"

"Yeah," he replied slowly still completely lost.

"Fred, your brother Charlie works with dragons, your younger brother hunts down dark wizards, and your sister used to be a professional Quidditch player."

"So, what's your point?"

"I can't believe you're not getting this," Jones put down her knife and looked into the middle distance. "Did their jobs ever freak out your family?"

"Of course," he agreed readily. How could his sibling's jobs not worry them? Charlie worked with great bloody dragons that could fry him in an instant and some of the former Death Eaters Ron had hunted down well, it would keep anyone in their right minds up at night.

"But they didn't give them up?" Jones pressed.

"No… well Ginny did."

"Okay yes Ginny did," she conceded, "but not because it worried other people. She only retired because she wanted to spend more time with her children while they were still young. Fred, do you understand where I'm going with this?"

Fred shook his head. "No, not really."

"Uh!" Jones dropped the knife and put her head in her hands. "Fred you gave up something you love doing for other people for no other reason than it freaks them out yet half of those people do things that are far more dangerous on a daily basis and why is that?"

He shrugged. "I dunno, because it makes them happy?"

"Ding ding ding we have a winner!" Jones shouted relieved that they were finally on the right track. "Because it makes them happy! That's why I do it Fred. I do my job, no matter how dangerous it may be, because it makes me happy. I would never intentionally put myself directly in harm's way just like Ron and Charlie wouldn't and just like them I'm not going to quit doing something I love just because it freaks you out."

"But," Fred protested feebly.

"No buts. I can't live my life worried about you worrying and I would never ask you or anyone else to stop doing what they love just because it scares me. Hell, Hallie is attending school in the same castle that was quite recently the site of a war, a fucking war that you almost died it! You don't think that bothers me? You don't think I haven't woken up at night worried that next time she and James pull a prank it won't just be the toilets that get blown up? Of course I worry, I'll always worry about the people I care about but I would never ask her to give up her magic because it's dangerous. Instead I try to support her and urge her to be careful, it's all I can do."

"Jones," Fred protested feebly as he realized how close he was to losing this fight entirely.

"Don't Fred, just don't. If we're going to continue to be friends there are some things about me that you'll just have to understand and accept. I'm not interested in changing everything about myself just to make you feel better and if you can't handle that then it's probably better if we part ways now.

Fred jumped to his feet and stalked over to where Jones stood defiantly. "Why are you being so bloody stubborn?" He demanded breathing heavily as his anger got the best of him.

"Why are you so bloody dense?" she shot back.

"I just don't understand why you can't accept help when you need it."

"When I need it?" She cried incredulously as she flexed her fingers angrily.

"Yeah," he replied sure he was about to pull out a game winner, "I'll admit, Ron and Charlie may have jobs that are just as dangerous as yours if not more so but they both have something you don't, something that makes them far more able to protect themselves than you ever could be."

"Oh really," Jones ground out angrily, "and just what would that be?"

Had Fred been smart he would have stopped talking. Hell, if Fred had been smart he would never have brought it up but at that moment, Fred was being anything but smart. "Magic," he declared with a triumphant smirk, certain he had just dealt the final winning blow. There was no way Jones could argue against that.

The triumphant smirk on Fred's face was immediately replaced with a look of shock as he found himself flat on his back with a knife pressed to his throat, his wand arm pinned beneath him.

"I- wh-what? What the hell?" he sputtered as he looked incredulously into Jones' eerily calm face.

"Can magic help you now?"

"Bloody hell woman! Get the hell offa me!" he demanded.

Jones ignored him but relaxed the knife and sat back on her haunches leaving Fred still pinned helplessly beneath her. "I'm going to go with no," she mused. "I told you before Fred, I'm not helpless and I can take care of myself. Can I wave a wand around and bewitch my teacups? No. But can I take care of myself when the need arises? You bet your ginger ass I can."

"Jones," Fred panted out of breath now that she was sitting on his chest.

"I'll let you up," Jones conceded as she contemplated the man beneath her, "as long as you agree to let it drop."

"But-"

"No buts Fred. I like you, a lot actually, but I'll not be looked down on because I'm not just like you. Like I said before if you can't get over that than I guess we're done here. Otherwise I'm going to try to chalk this up to ignorance on your part and move on with my life. It's up to you Weasley."

Fred was so turned on in that moment that it was embarrassing. Never had he been treated in such a manner and while his rational mind knew that he should be upset, he couldn't help but momentarily entertain the small part of his brain that kept replaying how hot Jones had looked when she had pinned him. Taking a deep breath he tried to clear his mind while he considered seeking help. Obviously he had serious mental problems if he got turned on by a woman holding a knife to his neck.

"Fine," he conceded, relieved when she climbed off of his chest. "I'm sorry, I just."

"I get it Fred," Jones interrupted as she replaced the knife in its holder on the counter. "Let's just let go alright?" She held out her hand and helped him to his feet. "I'm sorry about," she gestured toward the floor, "but it was pretty obvious everything I was saying was going in one ear and out the other."

"I uh," he rubbed his neck sheepishly, "yeah." He agreed. "Look could you do me a favor and not tell anyone about this?" he asked turning beet red at the thought of what George and the rest would say if they knew he had been so thoroughly bested but the small woman before him.

"Oh no," Jones laughed, a genuine smile gracing her features for the first time in hours, "no way, it's just too good."

Realizing that there was no use in arguing, Fred accepted defeat and smiled with relief. Seeing the smile on Jones' face was like watching the sun come out after a particularly dreary day and he couldn't help but feel warmed by it.

"It's getting late. I'd uh better," he gestured toward the door.

Jones' smile dimmed slightly. "Of course, yeah. I still need to owl Ginny to see what time she's bringing the kids over in the morning. We're taking turns watching the little ones and since she took Zara tonight I'm watching Albus and Lily tomorrow," she explained.

"Right, right," Fred agreed before stepping closer to Jones. "Look Jones, I'm sorry again but I won't take back what I said about you getting hurt. If there's anything I can do to stop you from getting hurt ever again I'm going to do it," he promised as he bent down to look into her deep brown eyes.

Her eyes widened at Fred's suddenly close proximity. While they were farther apart than they had been only moments prior, this invasion of her personal space was very different and her whole body was reacting accordingly. "I um," she licked her lips uncertainly and didn't miss how Fred's eyes flickered down to watch, "thank you Fred."

Fred started and realized how close he had gotten before straightening up and clearing his throat noisily. "So I'll- I'm gonna."

"Right, right. Of course," Jones agreed as she tried unsuccessfully to suppress the light blush that had begun to color her cheeks. "So I'll-"

"Yeah I'll owl you, I mean, if you want-"

"I do!" she blurted out before biting her lip in embarrassment as Fred smiled crookedly. "I mean, that'd be good. So I'll talk to you later, I guess."

"Great well, yeah, good night," Fred said as he opened the door and stepped out awkwardly.

"Night Fred," Jones replied as she stood uncomfortably in the middle of her living room and watched him close the door behind him before collapsing with a heavy sigh into the nearest chair. She was well and truly screwed and she knew it.


	14. I Start To Run

"Ah shit," Jones hissed as she felt the sharp spray of birdshot hit her back. "Mother of-," she ducked behind a building to shield her from the continuing violence in the streets around her.

Just as her editor had predicted, Cairo had erupted into violence and she had been there to cover the whole thing. She had managed to capture photos of the protests and first erupting violence before the situation had gotten out of control and Jones had tried to make her way out of the area before the veritable powder keg exploded.

Unfortunately, her progress had been hampered by the crush of thousands of protesters and she had found herself running through the streets as she tried to escape the shots of birdshot being fired into the crowd by the authorities.

Apprehensively, she checked herself over for any serious injuries and was relieved when she found none. The leather jacket she always wore on assignments such as these had stopped the birdshot from penetrating although she knew she would have some nasty bruises in the morning.

Keeping all of her senses on high alert, she consulted a nearby street sign. She was pleasantly surprised when she realized knew the neighborhood she had found herself in and after taking a few back alleyways, always staying on high alert, she made it back to her hotel without incident.

Upon entering her room, Jones went through her usual ritual of checking every nook and cranny of her hotel room as well as the surrounding area before deeming it safe and collapsing on her bed. Immediately she groaned and rolled over onto her front when she felt how sore her back really was and decided a hot shower was in order before she contacted her editor.

As she undressed she flipped on the television to the English news channel and watched intently as the area she had been less than an hour before turned into a veritable war zone. Deciding to push it out of her mind, she stepped into the steaming hot shower and tried to wash the day's events from her skin.

When she emerged from the steamy bathroom an hour later it was with a sense of apprehension. She wasn't looking forward to all of the work she had waiting for her but knew there was no escaping it.

After another glance at the continuing violence on her TV screen she decided it would probably be best if she were to contact Hallie and the Weasleys first to let them know she was okay.

Molly had tried to insist that she bring an owl but after pointing out that it would only draw unwanted attention to her when she was trying to blend into the background of Cairo, she had relented and agreed that Jones should contact them using the fellytone Harry had insisted upon getting for his home.

Pulling her cell phone from her satchel, she quickly dialed the Potter's home number and after assuring Ginny that she was in fact completely safe, asked her to owl Hallie before the girl heard about the riots from one of the three newspapers the girl subscribed to. She had consciously decided to leave out the part about getting sprayed with birdshot since she didn't want anyone to worry and wasn't really keen on facing Fred's 'I told you so' face when she got home.

After promising to stay safe and reassuring Ginny that she didn't need one of them to come down and get her, Jones ended the call and decided to stall a bit longer by gathering her things.

When on assignment she was never one to stay in one place for very long, choosing instead to move about frequently since it wasn't unheard of for journalists to find themselves in dangerous situations should they allow themselves to become complacent. Some of her colleagues called her paranoid but Jones disagreed wholeheartedly. It was something she had been raised with, constant vigilance had been a sort of motto in her family and it had saved her skin more times than she could count.

Once her small travel bag was repacked, Jones picked up her jacket and examined it for damage and was once again amazed to find none. The jacket had been a gift from her aunt when she had turned eighteen, it was the same leather jacket she wore whenever she rode her motorcycle and she had decided it was indestructible. Nothing ever seemed to be able to destroy it. It had saved her skin, literally many times. Not just from birdshot but from sharp scrapes, road rash, and a variety of other injuries and yet after each encounter it still looked brand new.

Again, Jones checked the room and surrounding area before she decided it was safe enough for her to get some work done and catch a few z's before she changed hotels first thing in the morning.

Morning brought an uneasy sense of calm to Cairo and Jones knew in her bones it was time to move. It was a feeling she had learned to trust and she didn't hesitate before checking out of her hotel and moving across town to a new location.

As she slunk out a back door into the hazy morning, staying in the shadows and trying not to draw attention to herself, she noticed a small group of people entering through the front door of the hotel and couldn't suppress the shiver that ran up and down her spine. Instinctively she knew that there was something afoot and decided not only to change her route but also her destination.

The rest of Jones' stay in Cairo was relatively quiet save for her constant changing of locations, occasionally deciding not to stay in one place for more than an hour before moving on. She had gotten all the information that she could and her editor wanted her story to run in the next issue meaning her job was done. He would be sending another writer to embed himself in the area over the coming weeks and Jones was only too happy to oblige.

Ever since leaving her hotel after the riots, Jones hadn't been able to shake the sense of danger that had clung to her like a second skin. Something about that small group of people she had seen had set off her internal danger sensor and she had been even more vigilant than ever. It would be a relief to get back to London where she could focus on spending time with Zara and just let herself relax for a few moments time.


	15. Murder In The City

Jones felt antsy during the entirety of her trip back to London. No matter how much she tried to relax she couldn't shake the feeling that something was very, very wrong. After disembarking in Heathrow, Jones quickly retrieved her bike and headed back to her flat. As she drove she felt that it was always with one eye looking over her shoulder.

Eventually, after making a wildly random number of wrong turns to see if she was being followed, she pulled up outside of her flat. With a smile she jumped from the bike when she saw Molly standing out front holding onto the hand of a very happy Zara.

She had almost reached them when she felt a chill of icy anticipation run down her spine, it was a feeling that always promised danger. Without pause, she scooped Zara up and pressed her heavily back into Molly's arms.

"Get her out of here!" Jones demanded forcefully. "Something's not right. I'll be right behind."

"But dear-," Molly protested confused before looking into Jones' face and seeing the eyes of a mother on full alert. "I'll send the boys," she promised before quickly apperating the little girl away to safety, prying muggle eyes be damned.

Looking wildly around for the source of her instinctual fear, Jones considered entering the flat to wait for the Weasley boys for but a moment before she noticed the corner of a pink Chinese takeout menu peeking out underneath the front door. The only way for the menus that were shoved through her mail slot daily to have gotten into that position was for the door to have been opened and she hadn't asked anyone to watch her flat while she was gone having sent both owls to Hallie at Hogwarts.

Backing away warily, Jones had just strapped her helmet back on when the peace of the day was rocked by an explosion.

Jones was propelled off the steps and thrown into the street by the force of the blast, stone and twisted bits of metal pelted her prone body as yet another larger explosion blew out the entire front of the building.

Fred and George apperated onto Charing Cross road just in in time to witness the second explosion. They had received their mother's frantic patronus in their shop and wasted no time before apperating away to help.

Not sparing a moment to consider his own safety, Fred sprinted toward the small figure lying helplessly in the street.

Having a bit more forethought, George cast a protective charm over both Jones and his twin as large pieces of the building rained down around them. He would be damned if Fred got crushed by yet another exploding building.

"Oh Merlin, Jones!" Fred shouted as he turned her over and checked for any sign of life. Tearing off her badly mangled helmet, he was shocked and relieved to find that she was still breathing, unconscious and breathing with difficulty but breathing none the less.

"Fred!" George's terrified voice called.

"She's alive!" He assured his twin, still gazing down at the small battered woman, "she's alive."

"We have to get out of here, now!" George demanded urgently as he rushed towards the pair, his face so white that every one of his freckles was standing out.

"She's hurt George. We have to wait for-." Fred never finished his thought as his brother forcefully grabbed his chin and wrenched his head around to look at the remnants of the flat. "Fuck," he breathed as he saw something he thought would only haunt his dreams.

"You've got to apperate quickly, as randomly and as many times as you can. I'll do the same. Go to the safe place. Wait for my signal." George instructed him as he took a defensive position with his wand drawn.

"Georgie," Fred protested feebly as he gathered the now blood soaked Jones into his arms. "Just go Fred. I'm getting the fuck out of here as soon as you're gone. Remember wait for my signal."

Not needing any more prodding, Fred spun quickly in place before popping away and appearing outside of a small convenience store in Liverpool a moment later. Wasting no time he spun again and reappeared near a park in Birmingham before disappearing again and reappearing behind a dumpster in Leeds.

He repeated his process twenty-five times before he was positive he hadn't been followed and disapperated, exhausted for the final time to his and George's safe house.

Jones fluttered in and out of consciousness for hours driving Fred mad with worry as he tried his best to tend to her wounds. While he and George had learned basic healing out of necessity, they had never progressed beyond basic medical first aid rendering him fairly helpless.

To the untrained eye it was easy to see Jones' more obvious injuries. All of her gashes and burns were restricted to her legs. Pieces of shrapnel had torn mainly through her thighs and upper calves while the rest of her body had suffered only blunt impact related injuries.

The dark bruising on her torso and painful wheezing every time she breathed told of broken ribs while the odd angle her left arm was sitting in made it obvious that her arm was likely broken. While the state of her helmet before Fred had torn it from her head in the street showed that it had most likely protected her from a fatal head injury, her face was still heavily discolored and she had been knocked unconscious.

"Come on Georgie," Fred desperately pleaded again as he looked up from the makeshift tourniquet around Jones' right thigh, the wound hadn't stopped bleeding and he knew she needed serious medical care soon, before she bled out. "Come on." A bright light shining through the windows of the dirty hut answered his pleas as George's patronus landed in front of him.

"Don't leave, the trio is on the case and I'll be arriving with Audrey soon. Be safe," George's voice faded away as his patronus disappeared, its job finished.

Fred slumped in relief knowing help would be on the way. George was fetching Percy's wife Audrey and bringing her to their safe house. She was one hell of a healer at St. Mungo's but while that made him feel better it also spoke volumes. It was obvious that he hadn't just been imagining things when he had seen the Dark Mark hovering over Jones' flat. Something sinister was going on and somehow poor Jones had found herself involved.


	16. A Dreamless Sleep Will Do Just Fine

The professional looking woman sat back on her heels and surveyed her patient with a critical eye. "She'll live," she declared after a while before climbing to her feet and muttering a quick cleaning spell over herself.

George slumped in his chair with relief while Fred continued to wear a path in the floor with his constant pacing and muttering.

"Thanks Audrey," George said while throwing a pointed look toward his twin who was still fairly oblivious to anything other than the sleeping form on the small bed. "Anything we should be aware of?"

Audrey shrugged on her coat before conjuring a quill and some parchment. "I was able to heal her broken ribs as well as her shattered radius and tibia in a matter of minutes. The bruising on her torso will persist for a few days more but she's very lucky there was minimal internal bleeding after the force of the multiple impacts she sustained. Also she'll have to stay on a blood replenishing potion for at least three more days to replenish all the blood lost due to the puncture wounds in her legs, oh and the dressing on her burns needs to be changed every four hours while her skin regrows, a numbing spell will be necessary for that. Let's see what else?"

She thought for a moment before scribbling down a few more instructions. "Her concussion has been taken care of but she'll have a sore head for a few days and she'll need to stay off her feet as her balance may be a bit off."

Audrey tucked a stray hair back into place and after storing her quill snapped her traveling potions bag shut. "You know, it's amazing she's alive really. I've seen dragon attack victims with fewer injuries who haven't made it. If she hadn't been wearing the gear she was well…" she trailed off and George didn't need her to say anything more to know that if Jones hadn't been wearing what she was, they would currently be planning her funeral.

Fred stopped his pacing for a moment and shot his sister-in-law a tortured look before rushing to Jones' side when she let out a small moan and shifted in her sleep.

Audrey and George watched with amusement as Fred fussed over the small muggle. "He likes her yeah?" Audrey asked in a low voice.

George nodded as he watched Fred rearrange Jones' pillow unnecessarily before smoothing out her blankets.

"Does he know?"

George snorted quietly. "Course not. I love my brother for sure but he really does have the emotional range of a dormouse, especially when it comes to things like this."

"That's what I thought," Audrey smiled softly as she thought about her own husband. "Alright well, I'm off then. If anything changes you have him let me know immediately alright. I assume he's to be the one staying here with her?"

"You assume right," George nodded. "Not entirely sure I could make him leave her if I tried. You saw him when we got here, he growled at me when I tried to get near her. He actually growled! Kinda wish I could hang around a bit longer to watch the fireworks, Jones is going to eat him for breakfast if he keeps hovering like this and it's sure to be bloody hilarious," his eyes twinkled in amusement as he imagined what Jones was likely to do to his brother based on Fred's stories about how feisty the small brunette could be, "but Luna's due any time and I need to help Harry and the others get to the bottom of what's going on."

"Can't believe this is happening again," Audrey sighed. "You don't think-"

"No," George assured her forcefully. "No it's not him. That's over, for good. No, this is something or someone else entirely the only mystery is why her."

"Merlin I hope you're right," Audrey sighed as she remembered, not fondly, what it was like to live in constant fear like she had during what she had always thought of as the dark years. "Take care of yourself," she said while giving him a quick hug, "let me know as soon as you hear anything."

"Course," George promised her before walking her outside the small hut and watching her apperate away before turning and returning to the small building.

"Freddie," George called as he strode over to where his brother was now busying himself with propping up Jones' feet. "Fred!"

Fred jumped, startled and turned to glare at his brother. "Shush!" he hissed angrily gesturing toward Jones' unconscious form. "You'll wake her."

"I highly doubt that," George muttered under his breath as he glanced toward the empty bottle of dreamless sleep potion Audrey had administered only an hour before. "Anyway I was just going to tell you that I'm off. I want to get a hold of Ron and the rest and find out what they know. I also figured I should contact Mum and the rest, let them know how she's doing."

Fred nodded his consent. "Send McGonagall a message too will you? Let her know what's going on so she can tell Hallie. Don't want her to find out about this from the Prophet. Oh and check on Zara for me? I mean for Jones," he amended quickly, "cause she'll want to know."

George clapped his brother on the shoulder with a reassuring hand. "She's going to be alright Freddie." He assured him.

"Fucking right she is," Fred nodded determinedly, "no fucking way I'm letting her out on any more of these stupid assignments without me, or you know, one of us," he tried to cover his tracks and pointedly ignored George's knowing look.

"Right," George drawled slowly. "Well I'm off then. I'll let you know as soon as we find anything. Audrey left instructions on the table and there's food in the cupboard. Also all of the wards have been-"

"George," Fred huffed annoyed, "just get out of here would you? You're driving me nuts with your hovering."

"Fine, fine," George laughed as he backed away imagining once again how crazy Fred and Jones were going to make each other once she woke up. "Be safe," he called before closing the door behind him and walking to the apparition point.

"You too Georgie," Fred called quietly even though he knew his brother was far out of hearing range.


	17. I Might Need To Kill You

"Get the fuck away from me!" Jones shouted as she threw the only thing in her reach toward her jailer.

Unfortunately, all she had within reach was a pillow as he had learned early on just how good her aim was after she had beamed him in the back of the head with a large book.

"Would you just-" Fred huffed irritably as he pulled feathers from his mussed red hair. "Are you always this fucking difficult?"

"Only when you refuse to leave me the fuck alone for more than two minutes at a time," she retorted hotly. "Could you please just, I don't know," she waved her hands around, "take your fucking pacing outside for like five minutes? You're driving me insane and if you don't leave me alone, I might need to kill you."

"But-" he protested looking toward her bandaged legs and the small collection of medicines she had yet to take that day.

Jones rolled her eyes. "I swear I won't run away while you're gone alright. Not like I could if I wanted too," she muttered crossly.

Fred frowned but conceded. "Alright, five minutes, but then-" A sudden popping noise announced the arrival of someone new and Fred whipped his wand out, suddenly on alert he positioned himself in front of Jones in a defensive position much to her annoyance.

"Hullo!" Molly Weasley's voice called from outside. "Fred? Jones?"

Fred dropped his wand and visibly relaxed before striding forward to meet his mother at the door.

"Hi mum," he greeted the plump witch as he was pulled into a crushing hug.

"You look thin," she observed as she grabbed his freckled face and turned it from side to side, examining him with a mother's critical eye. "Have you been eating?"

"Mum," Fred groaned as he pulled away and strode back into the hut.

"Hello Molly!" Jones called happily, glad for the break from Fred's hovering.

It wasn't that she wasn't grateful to have him, she truly was indebted to him for what he had done for her but it didn't stop her from getting annoyed by how closely he was watching her every moment, she had even caught him sleeping her while she slept and it was really grating on her nerves.

Molly smiled and bustled over to where Jones was sitting propped up on the small couch. "And how's our patient today?" she asked.

"Feeling great," Jones fibbed.

"Her head's killing her and she still can't walk," Fred piped up moodily from his spot in front of the fire. "She's too stubborn to tell you that though."

"Fred," Jones scolded embarrassed to have been outed. It was all true but she didn't want Molly worrying.

"It's true," Fred shrugged unapologetically.

"It's really not that bad," Jones assured Mrs. Weasley, "just a bit sore. Nothing I can't handle."

"Of course not dear," Molly patted her hand gently, "but if you need anything you be sure to let Fred know, I'm sure he'd be happy to help. Now Fred, be a dear and help me with this would you?" she asked as she opened the small carpetbag she had brought with her and began pulling out container after container of food.

Eagerly, Fred snatched the bag out of her hands and began unloading the small feast onto the chipped wooden work bench that served as the kitchen table.

"Can I make you a plate dear?" Molly asked Jones as she watched Fred dig hungrily into the Shepard's pie he had just unearthed.

"No thank you," Jones shook her head. "I just took my blood replenishing potion and I have to wait at least an hour before eating otherwise I'm liable to see it all again.

"Of course dear. Now where did I put… oh here it is," she pulled a stack of thick leather books from her robes. "There you are. These are for you. Arthur has been having a merry time taking all of these pictures of dear Zara while she's been staying with us, such a sweet little girl, so well behaved. He does love any excuse to play with that muggle camera of his."

Jones smiled widely as she took the photo albums from Molly and opened them up to see what Zara had been up to while she had been healing. It had only been a few days since she had seen the little girl but it felt like eternity. She wanted desperately to see both of her girls but knew it was for the best that they both stayed where they were. She was in no state to take care of Zara currently and had no desire for the little girl to see her in pain so she was continuing to stay with the Weasley's until her mother was back on her feet.

Hallie had been much harder to deal with. As soon as she had heard about the attack on her mother she had tried to sneak out of Hogwarts with James' help but was caught just outside of Hogsmead trying to hitch a ride back to London not realizing her mother was somewhere she could never find her. Apparently she had put up quite the fight but after a letter from her mother promising she could visit soon, she was placated enough to stop her escape attempts.

After catching up on Zara's latest exploits, Jones looked curiously at the stack of photo albums Molly had brought along.

"I thought you might like to be entertained," Molly explained reaching out and flipping open the nearest album to the first picture of two small redheaded babies blowing bubbles in the bathtub, "so I brought some of our old albums over. I know Hermione sent over some light reading," she glanced toward the towering piles of ancient tomes Hermione had thought Jones might enjoy, "but Fred said your vision was still a bit blurry so I thought pictures might be a bit more enjoyable for a time."

Jones laughed merrily as she flipped through the proffered album and realized that it was a collection of embarrassing photos of Fred and George as small children. "It's perfect, thank you Molly."

The older woman smiled kindly before rising to her feet. "Well I'm off then, when I left Arthur was glancing toward his shed and I'm a little afraid of what he and Zara might be up to back there with all of his muggle things. Take care of yourself dears." Molly leaned down and kissed Jones on the forehead before bustling over and doing the same to Fred who was still wolfing down his dinner as though he hadn't eaten in weeks.

"Oi you want somma this?" Fred asked around a mouthful of food after his mother had left.

Jones wrinkled her face in disgust as she watched him continue to eat. "God you're fucking disgusting you know that?" Fred just shrugged and went back to eating.

Relieved that Fred had found something to focus on other than her for more than a minute, Jones decided to look through the photo albums Mrs. Weasley had brought. No matter how many times she saw wizard pictures she couldn't help but be amazed when they moved not just capturing a single second in time but am entire moment. She couldn't help but grin as she flipped through pages of red headed children riding on brooms, learning to walk, wrestling toy dragons, and catching what she guessed were fairies in a back garden.

"Whatcha got there Jonesy?" Fred asked as he sidled over, his stomach finally appeased.

"Hum? Oh photos your mum brought over. You gingers sure are cute when you're small," she joked.

Fred grabbed his chest in mock hurt and gave her a pitiful look. "Only when we're small?" He gasped in indignation. "I'll have you know woman that I am quite adorable."

Jones laughed but immediately regretted the action when her head began to throb and she moaned in pain.

"Here," Fred shoved one of the potions Audrey had left for her into her hand and before she could accused him of hovering he added, "don't think I'm being a bother but it's past time for you to take it anyway. Now budge over will ya? I want to see too."

"What's that one of?" Jones asked hours later as she pointed toward the last of the photo albums.

"Mmm, not sure," Fred yawned. They had been looking through his family's photos for hours and had managed to keep their bickering to a minimum. A lazy sort of contentment had filled the small hut as the hours had ticked by and he and Jones were now resting happily on the couch in front of a roaring fire, her head resting on his shoulder while a storm howled outside.

With a small flick of his wand the book floated toward them. "Looks a bit older than the rest," Jones commented idly and indeed it did. Grabbing it out of the air, Fred flicked the front cover open and recognized it immediately.

"That's because it is," he confirmed. "This is the album my mother kept of all the members of the Order of the Phoenix, remember I told you about that."

Jones nodded, "I remember."

"Yeah well anyway, mum started this album years ago after the first war as a sort of memorial I guess. So many were lost over the years that for some this book is the last place where their images remain. Bit surprised she brought it over really."

"That's nice that she did that," Jones yawned sleepily, "sad but nice."

"You ready for me to help you to bed?" Fred asked.

She shook her head. "Not yet. Let's look at this one, then I'll go to bed."

"Alright," Fred conceded, happy not to lose her comforting warmth sooner than he had to. "So this is the first Order of the Phoenix I guess, before Harry and all that nonsense. See," Fred pointed to a smiling couple at the front of the group, "that's his mum and dad. And there's my mum and dad looking quite fit and that's-" Jones suddenly snatched the book from his hands.

"Hey," he protested, "grabby." Jones waved him off as she peered more closely at the picture with an unreadable expression on her face. Fred then watched as she began madly flipping through the pages, apparently searching for something. "What are you doing?"

Jones didn't answer instead she apparently found what she was looking for, either that or the book had suddenly sprouted fangs and bit her because she pulled her hands away as though it had.

"What?" Fred asked alarmed as he glanced from Jones' suddenly white face toward the open page. "Oh. Yeah he could be a bit startling but he wasn't completely as terrifying as he looked," he joked was he stared down at the picture of Mad Eye Moody that was glaring menacingly back up at him. "Just ol' Mad Eye," he assured her.

"Mad Eye?" Jones whispered growing impossibly paler.

Fred scratched his head in confusion. "Well that's what everyone called him. His name was Alastor I think, Alastor Moody."

Jones suddenly looked as though she were about to be sick and Fred wasted no time in summoning a bin and not a moment too soon. Jones promptly vomited up every bit of her dinner a split second after getting a hold of it.

Fred rubbed her back comfortingly. "Hey it's alright. I'll just put it away," he reached forward to close the book but Jones stopped him, tears streaking down her face.

"Please don't," she begged as she pulled the book toward her and cradled it almost lovingly in her arms.

"Um Jones, do you want me to call Audrey? You seem a bit…" he trailed off. He didn't want to call her crazy but that was exactly how she was acting and he worried that it might be a side effect of one of the potions or possibly the concussion she had suffered, either that or the stress of what had happened had hit her and she was going into some sort of shock.

"No, no," she hiccupped in between sobs as she clutched the book to her chest. "It's just- I'm not- I'm really confused," she admitted before breaking into another .

That makes two of us Fred thought to himself. "You've got to tell me what's going on or I can't help," he urged while rubbing circles on her back uncomfortably. It was something he had seen George do whenever Luna had suddenly broken into tears because of pregnancy hormones and it always seemed to do the trick.

Jones sniffed and blew her nose on the bit of tissue he had conjured for her. "I just don't understand," she mumbled to herself as she once again looked down at the page holding Mad Eye's picture, "it doesn't make any sense."

"Really not following," Fred said as he seriously considered calling one of his family members for help as he was obviously in over his head.

"I know him," Jones whispered after a while, tracing Moody's face as her sobs quieted and she curled up into Fred's side exhausted.

Fred couldn't hide the shock from his voice as he moved to accommodate her. "You do?"

Jones nodded sleepily as the exhaustion from her emotional outburst combined with her body's continued need for extra sleep to help her heal. "Um hum," she mumbled into his chest just before slipping into unconsciousness, "he's my grandfather."


	18. Never Listen To Me

"Shit, shit, shit," Fred muttered quietly to himself as he stared in shock down at Jones' exhausted form. Okay, he thought, I can do this.

With a deep breath he managed to summon his patronus and performed the proper spell to relay his message before sending it to find George.

It was a risky thing to do since he couldn't be sure who was listening but he had done his best to code his message so that if anyone beside his twin were listening they should have a very hard time deciphering its meaning.

Looking back down at the passed out Jones, he carefully extracted himself from her surprisingly strong grasp. He began to bumble around the room, unsure of just want to do with himself now that it was brutally apparent to him that she had completely lost her mind.

He had just began transfiguring their dirty dishes into coat buttons and idly wondering if they would admit Jones into St. Mungo's since she was a muggle and if they did, if they would allow him to paint her room at St, Mungo's a nice orange color, when he heard the pop of someone apperating followed by several more pops a few seconds later. Drawing his wand he rushed out the door, desperate for help.

"What is it? What's happened now?" George demanded worriedly, his wand held at the ready as he looked around, Ron and Hermione behind him, their wands also out and on high alert.

Fred lowered his wand and waved them all inside. "She's lost it," he moaned waving towards where Jones lay sprawled out on the couch completely dead to the world, "she's gone completely round the bend."

Hermione dropped her wand and rushed forward to check on her friend. "She's out cold," she turned to glare sternly at Fred, "you haven't been testing one of her products on her have you?" she accused and not completely unjustifiably as Fred and George had been known to test many of their products on unsuspecting acquaintances.

Fred didn't even bother to looking affronted as he usually would at Hermione's accusations. "She's worn herself out crying," he explained looking uncomfortable.

"What did you do?" Ron demanded angrily coming up behind his wife.

Fred held up his hands defensively before he began to pace the small room. "I didn't do anything, if you want to blame anyone, blame mum. She's the one who brought the pictures. Bloody ol' goat set her off. Now Zara's lost her mum and I'm not sure they'll let me paint her room orange."

"Alright I speak Fred fluently and I'm lost," George admitted before settling himself into a wobbly dining room chair. "What's going on Freddie?"

Fred huffed in frustration before snatching up one of the photo albums left lying around the room. "Mum brought over these ruddy pictures since Jones can't read the books Hermione sent over on account of the fact that her vision is still all blurry from her concussion. Anyway we were just going through them, having a good time I might add, when we got to the last one and the ol' bugger set her off the deep end and now she's barking mad."

"And I'm lost again," George sighed. "Maybe you'd better just show us Fred."

Fred looked quite put upon but after a moment he was able to pry the book out of Jones' death grip on it. The three watched as he flipped through the pictures before he found the one he was looking for.

"Mad Eye Moody?" Ron laughed in disbelief. "Well I suppose if anyone's picture could send someone off the deep end he'd be as good a choice as any. Gives me the willies just to look at the old bugger again if I'm being honest," he shivered. "Feel like that creepy eye of his is looking right through me."

Hermione rolled her eyes and swatted at her husband. "Honestly Ronald," she scolded.

"So what?" George interrupted, "Jones saw a picture of Mad Eye and it scared her so much that she cried so you called us over in the middle of the night?" He squinted into Fred's face as though he were checking to see if in fact it was Fred who had lost his marbles.

"No," Fred grumped. "She claimed he's- Merlin I can't even say it, it's just so ridiculous."

"More handsome than you?" Ron suggested earning him a slap upside the head from both Hermione and George.

"You're an idiot you know that?" Fred retorted. "No she says he's her-," he swallowed and forced out the words, "she says he's her grandfather."

"Her grandfather?" Ron and George shouted in unison.

"Is there a bloody echo in here?" Fred snapped. "You heard me now keep it down, don't want her waking, trust me, she's a right nightmare if you wake her when she's exhausted."

"Sorry mate," George apologized. "It's just- I suppose we can get in touch with St. Mungo's, see if we can get her a room and you're right, orange would be a lovely color. Course we'll also have to post round the clock guards since we don't know what she's involved in."

"You're awful quiet," Ron muttered to Hermione while the twins discussed their plans for moving Jones to St. Mungo's. "What's going on in there?" he tapped her forehead knowingly.

Hermione frowned as she studied Jones' sleeping form. "It just doesn't make sense," she sighed.

"Pretty outrageous though don't you think? The idea of Moody having a granddaughter? That would mean he would have had to have kids at some point and the thought of him being someone's dear ol dad?" He shook his head, "I'd have less trouble believing McGonagall and Hagrid were having a torrid love affair."

Hermione chose to ignore Ron's ridiculous statement although the thought of it made her mentally gag. "Jones just doesn't seem like the type to suddenly loose it. I mean she covers some pretty dangerous stories around the world and someone who gets shaken up, even by what she just went through, wouldn't do a job like that. Then there's the other stuff…" she trailed off thoughtfully and Ron she would figure it out eventually. There was no doubt in his mind that she would obsess over the mystery of Jones until she got the answers she wanted.

"So Tuesdays, Thursdays, Fridays and every other Saturday then?" George was asking while Fred nodded in agreement.

"Honestly," Hermione huffed, turning toward the twins. "What are you two on about?"

"Just setting a visiting schedule," George replied matter-of-factly while Fred stared sadly over at Jones.

"Visiting-" Hermione sputtered, "So you're just going to have her committed then, is that it? Not even going to look into the possibility that she could be telling the truth?"

"Look Hermione," Fred shrugged as he tore his eyes away from Jones, "I don't fancy committing Jones to the looney bin any more than you do but she's obviously in shock and I sure as hell don't know anything about caring for someone who's off their bloody rocker."

Ron, sensing Hermione was about to blow her top at the twins decided to step in. "Don't you two think you're being a bit hasty? I mean I'll be the first to say the chances of Moody being her grandfather are slim to none but shouldn't we at least check it out first? I mean she's certainly never come across as crazy before."

"Try bloody living with her," Fred rubbed the sore spot on the back of his head and mumbled under his breath low enough that only George heard him and grinned.

Hermione rubbed her temples and Ron placed a comforting hand on her back. "She's not going anywhere," she declared once she had composed herself. "Certainly not tonight, that's for damn sure."

Fred frowned. "But Hermione," he protested.

"No," she shook her head, she was not to be persuaded. "Jones needs to stay here where she's safe until we figure this all out. There is more going on here than we know about so far and I for one refuse to jeopardize her safety for even one moment ."

"But Hermione," it was George's turn to protest, "You can't possibly say you believe Moody's her grandfather?"

Hermione shrugged. "I'm not sure what to believe honestly. All I know are the facts so far and until I have more information I'm only able to work with what I know." She glanced over at Jones' form and watched as her friend twisted uneasily in her sleep. "For all we know she could be telling the truth, how much do we really know about Moody?"

The Weasley brothers glanced at each other uncomfortably, certain that now was probably not the best time to crack any of their Moody jokes. Ignoring the three redheads, Hermione continued. "I have a couple of ideas about how to get some more information but it's going to take some research. In the meantime Fred, you'll have to continue to look after Jones since George is minding the shop and Ron and Harry can help me look for answers."

Ron scrunched up his face in a look of disgust, Hermione's idea of research usually meant going through loads of musty old books in a drafty library of some sort for hours on end.

"It's probably best if we get started first thing in the morning. But-" she paused for a moment. "Fred, is there anything we should know about Jones, anything that would help us at all?"

Fred shifted uncomfortably as he glanced uneasily around the room before nodding. "Yeah but, I can't tell."

"You can't what?" Ron asked shocked. Anything Fred knew could potentially spare him possible days' worth of mind numbing research and he wasn't about to let it go.

"It's not my place," he explained. "Jones shared some stuff with me but I gave my word I wouldn't say anything without her permission."

"Oh please," Ron rolled his eyes, "You gave your word. Would you come off it and just tell us?"

George turned and fixed his younger brother with a steely eyed look that was out of place on his usually jovial face. "What part of he gave his word didn't you understand?"

Ron's face began to flame angrily under his brother's gaze. "It's just you," he gestured to George, "and he-"

Fred's eyes narrowed as he came to stand beside George with his arms crossed. "What?" he demanded. "You don't think our word's worth anything? Is that it?"

"It's just," Ron suddenly found himself unable to speak as Hermione had just placed a muffling charm on her husband.

"I'm sure that's not what Ron meant," Hermione explained as she tried to sooth the twin's ruffled feathers.

"Like hell," George snorted. "We know what everyone thinks of us. You know we're a lot more reliable than anyone gives us credit for."

Hermione never got a chance to reassure George that their word was just as good as anyone else's because Jones chose that moment to let out a soft cry in her sleep. A sudden look of anguish passed over Fred's face as he hurried over to her shaking form and tried to sooth her.

As soon as Fred placed his hand on face to wipe away the tears that were pouring out of her eyes, the still sleeping Jones latched onto his arm and tugged him down onto the couch so that she was curled up in his side. As the others watched, her sobs stopped and her breathing eventually became more regular as Fred rubbed her back with his free hand and whispered promises of safety in her ear.

Suddenly remembering he had an audience, a red faced Fred straightened up and turned his attention back toward his amused looking family members. "Wha?" he demanded looking affronted by their looks of astonishment, "I can be comforting."

Ron and George had to struggle to hide their laughter while Hermione managed to keep a fairly straight face. "Of course you can Fred," she assured him in a slightly strangled voice. She had always found him about as comforting as one of Hagrid's creatures but she had to admit Jones certainly seemed soothed by his presence.

"Don't you lot have some research or something to do?" he asked embarrassed.

"Oh, yes, right," Hermione reached for Ron's hand. "Fred I won't press you for details about Jones since you gave your word but if it's anything that would help us…" she trailed off.

"I'll ask," he promised, "but it's her story to tell."

"Right, of course," Hermione agreed. "Well just let us know and in the meantime try to get her to open up, maybe we can find out more about this whole Moody thing. I'll also owl Audrey as soon as we get back to London, try to get her out here to run some more tests and make sure everything's alright you know," she tapped her own temple, "in here."

"Yeah, that'd probably be good. Er thanks you two."

Hermione waved him off. "What's family for?"

Ron opened his mouth to say something but realized Hermione's charm was still intact. He shot her an irritated look but she just shook her head. "Oh no, not until we're out of here." She shook her head much to his annoyance, "Even you can only fit your foot so far into your mouth but I love you anyway." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek. Rolling his eyes Ron shrugged and waved to the twins before turning and following his wife out of the hut to apperate leaving the twins alone with Jones.

"So," George wiggled his eyebrows, "what's ah goin' on here mate?"

Fred shook his head in disbelief at his twin's nosey tendencies. "Shut up Georgie," he hissed.

"Hey hey, just callin' em as I see em." George chuckled. "But seriously are you two…" he trailed off suggestively.

"You're as big an idiot as ickle Ronniekins you know that? There is nothing going on between Jones and I. Alright?"

"But you want there to be. Am I right?" George waggled his eyebrows again.

Fred cocked his head to the side. "I know you might not be able to hear this, only having one ear and all but your wife's calling you. Yep," he nodded, "definitely Luna calling you. Best get home now before she curses you again, those pregnancy hormones are a right bitch you know."

George grinned knowing he had struck a nerve with his twin. "Fine I'll leave you to it but when you need advice you let me know Freddie, the love doctor is always in. But uh, maybe call first. You're right about those pregnancy hormones, they're bloody awful."

"Oh get out of here you prat," Fred laughed and threw a pillow at his twin's head.

"Alright, alright." George ducked the pillow with ease before fixing Fred with a knowing look, "but seriously, if you need anything-"

"You'll be the first to know," Fred assured him.

George nodded, appeased. "I'll be by tomorrow with supplies and Audrey then."

"Right. Well I'd show you out but I'm a bit," Fred gestured to Jones' death grip on him.

"I'll try not to be too offended. Be safe Freddie."

"You too Georgie. Tell Luna hey for me and thanks, you know, for everything."

"Course. Well night then." George closed the door of the small hut behind him gently before disapperating home to Luna leaving Fred alone with a sleeping Jones and his thoughts.

As the silence of the night settled around them like a warm blanket, Jones sighed in her sleep and Fred's eyes were drawn toward her small form. With a yawn he mulled over George's suggestion that he wanted something more than friendship with Jones before he too let sleep overtake him.

When Jones awoke the next morning, she found herself trapped in a rather warm and constricting position. Blearily opening her eyes, she was confused to discover that she was apparently providing a snoring Fred with a rather comfortable pillow.

She tried to extract herself from his hold without waking him but soon gave up when she discovered that every move she made just caused him to tighten his hold. Deciding it wasn't worth it to wake him Jones contented herself by taking the time to study Fred's face.

She had never really seen him so relaxed before and she had to admit it was nice. He looked so much younger when he slept, far more innocent and less annoying then she knew he really was.

After nearly committing every one of the many freckles that dotted Fred's face to memory, Jones' bladder started to protest and she decided there was no more putting it off, she had to use the restroom and in order for that to happen Fred was going to have to move.

"Fred," she whispered urgently trying to shake him gently, "Fred."

"Uh uh," Fred grunted as he pushed his face tightly into her chest making Jones' face flame.

"Fred!"

"Wha?" he demanded groggily as he once again tightened his grip on her and managed to press on her very full bladder.

"Fred you have to let me get up, I need to use the bathroom," Jones whined desperately.

Instead of moving, Fred mumbled something unintelligible and began to once again snore softly. "God damn it Fred!" Jones shouted annoyed and desperate for some relief. "Get off me!"

A moment later, Fred suddenly found himself sprawled across the worn wooden floor on the other side of the small room. "Bloody hell woman!" He shouted angrily as he stared blearily around the room. "How the hell'd you manage that?"

"Dunno," Jones shouted over her shoulder as she hobbled quickly toward the bathroom, "don't really care right now though." She slammed the door of the washroom behind her.

Fred clambered to his feet, wincing as the pops and snaps his body made as he moved. Every morning his body liked to remind him that he wasn't getting any younger and being tossed across the room certainly hadn't helped.

"So?" Fred demanded from Jones as she emerged from the bathroom a few minutes later looking refreshed. "How'd you do that?"

She shrugged as she pulled a chair up to the small table and poured herself a bowl of cereal. "No idea. Stronger than I look I guess."

"Stronger than you-," Fred shook his head but let the issue drop. "So uh, how are you feeling today?" He asked nervously as he settled into his spot on the other side of the table.

Jones swallowed a mouthful of cereal before grinning sheepishly. "Oh uh, better," she dropped her eyes to the table. "Sorry about that. I was just shocked you know? I haven't seen any pictures of any of my family members in years. My aunt didn't have any and all the ones my mother had taken were destroyed when the house, well you know…"

"Right, that's right," Fred furrowed his brow, "when you were a kid your house," he mimicked an explosion.

"Um yeah," Jones grimaced. "Guess that makes me pretty unlucky huh? I mean how many people do you know who've had two houses blow up?" She laughed humorously and resumed eating her breakfast.

Fred considered her for a few seconds before deciding to plunge ahead and try to get as many answers as he could. She seemed fairly stable at the moment.

"That, man," he pointed toward the album containing Moody's photo, "the one from last night, how do you know him?"

Jones paused with her spoon half way to her mouth. After a moment she lowered it back into the bowl and bit her lip. "That's my grandfather," she wrinkled her nose, "really kinda wondering why your mom has a picture of him though. Bit weird that they have a picture of a muggle in their album."

"That man was no muggle," Fred assured her. "Knew him myself and trust me, he was all wizard."

Jones shook her head. "That's just not possible. My grandfather wasn't a wizard. I told you, my whole family was muggles until Hallie."

"Jones, if that man is your grandfather-"

"Not if, he is my grandfather. There's no question about it," she argued stubbornly. "I get that you're thinking I'm crazy," he opened his mouth to argue but Jones cut him off, "don't deny it Fred, I can see it written all over your face. You've been tiptoeing around me since I woke up this morning but I assure you, I'm not nuts. That man is most definitely my grandfather but I'm telling you, he wasn't a wizard."

Fred jumped up from the table and retrieved the photo album from where Ron had left it the night before. Flipping through the pages quickly he found the one he wanted and slammed it onto the table making the bowls of cereal jump. "If he's not a wizard how do you explain that?" He jabbed his finger at Moody's magical eye.

Jones shrugged her shoulders. "Photoshop?" she joked.

Fred looked at her blankly and she realized he had absolutely no idea what Photoshop was. "Fine," she huffed. "I can't explain it but I can't really explain much of anything these days so it's not really surprising. He's still my grandfather though." She rushed to add. "And I do remember him wearing an eye patch so yeah."

"He is not your grandfather," Fred declared forcefully running his hand over his morning stubble in frustration. He was really regretting bringing it up and just wanted to shake some sense into her.

"He is so." Jones argued back just as vehemently.

"And how do you know that?" Fred demanded. "What proof do you have that you're not in shock or that your brain wasn't damaged by the concussion?"

Jones' back straightened and a triumphant smile graced her features. "I'm named after him."

"You're wa? That's a lie."

"Oh really Fred?" Jones crossed her arms over her chest. "What's my first name then?"

"Don't be dim, it's-" Fred paused realizing that in all the months he had known Jones, he had never thought to ask her what her first name was. "You're making that up," he stated firmly.

"You've just realized you don't know it didn't you?" She taunted. "Well, why don't you ask me? If you knew him like you said you did you'd know his first name wouldn't you or at least your parents would. Why don't you ask Fred?"

"I'm not doing this," Fred declared, rising to his feet. "Audrey will be here soon to check you over then we can see about getting you some help for your delusions."

Jones threw her spoon down and rose to her feet, glaring angrily up at Fred. "I am not delusional!" She ground out between her clenched teeth. "If you would listen to me for just a second!"

Fred turned away from the small brunette and strode toward the front door. "I should never have brought this up. Look I'm sorry I've upset you. I'm going to go wait for Audrey and George. Why don't you try to get some rest alright? Alright." Without waiting for a reply, Fred strode through the door and closed it behind him.

Jones stormed toward the closed door, intent on giving him a piece of her mind. She knew shouldn't have been surprised to find that Fred had magically sealed the door behind him but it did manage to piss her off even more.

She was certain that if he just listened to her for just a moment he would understand and then maybe they could figure out why the Weasleys had a picture of her grandfather in their photo album but he was far too stubborn to pull his ginger head out of his ass for that to happen.

After glaring at the locked door for a solid five minutes, Jones whirled around angrily and stalked toward the restroom. She had decided to take a long shower and relax her stiff joints while she waited for Audrey to give her the clean bill of health that she could stuff down Fred's throat.

As the near scalding water eased her sore muscles, it also managed to wash away some of her hurt feelings and allowed Jones to think more clearly about everything else she was feeling at the moment.

Along with the angry thoughts swirling through her head, Jones' mind was inundated with questions not only about her family but also about what had happened back at her flat, the unexpected attraction she was beginning to feel towards Fred, and how she had managed to throw a grown man across the room earlier that morning without lifting a finger.

She had played it off to Fred as nothing but the truth was it had freaked her out. It wasn't the first time something strange like that had happened to her but weird, unexplainable occurrences like that had begun to happen more and more frequently and it was beginning to mess with her head.

With a resigned sigh, she shut off the water and stepped out of the shower. As she toweled off, she strained her ears to listen in on the conversation that was taking place right outside of the small steam filled bathroom. Apparently George and Audrey had arrived while she was in the shower.


	19. Never Forget Me

"Jones!" George exclaimed as he jumped to his feet. "How's your he- I mean what's going on?"

"Morning George, Audrey," Jones greeted coolly as she wandered into the small kitchen to make herself a cup of tea.

As she poured the hot water over the tea leaves, the three Weasleys shifted uncomfortably, unsure of how to broach the subject of Jones' sanity. After a silent argument, it was decided that Audrey would be the one to speak.

She cleared her throat uncomfortably. "So uh Jones, I've just come by to see how you're uh, healing."

Jones silently added sugar to her tea before turning around. "You mean you've come to see if I'm crazy," she replied. "Well go on then. I would assure you that I'm quite sane but as most of my arguments seem to be falling on deaf ears lately," she glared at the back of Fred's head, "I won't bother."

"Uh, well alright then," Audrey rose from her seat. "I'll just ask the two of you to step outside for a few minutes."

George got to his feet and reached a hand over to yank a reluctant Fred from his seat as well. "Sure Audrey, you take all the time you need. Fred and I were actually needing some time alone to chat anyway. Come on Freddie."

Fred looked for a moment like he might argue and demand to stay but a pointed look from Jones silenced him and cowed, he followed his brother out the door leaving the two women alone in the small house.

Once the twins were out the door, Audrey took out her wand and pointing it at the door, muttered a few words. After a moment turned her attention back to Jones. "Just a simple locking and a soundproofing charm," she explained, "don't want them getting curious and interrupting."

"Right," Jones muttered softly as she settled herself into the chair Fred had just vacated. "So go ahead, wave your wand or whatever it is you need to do to prove I'm not crazy."

Audrey smiled apologetically. "If only it were that easy. Sorry Jones," she shrugged, "magic can only do many things but unfortunately determining someone's mental state isn't something we've discovered a spell or a potion for yet so we're going to have to do this the muggle way. We're going to have a chat."

Jones groaned, she wasn't really in the mood to rehash her entire past at the moment. "Must we?" she whined petulantly.

Audrey laughed kindly. "We must. Now how about I perform a few diagnostic spells and see how everything's healing up while you start at the beginning. Who is the man you saw it that picture Molly brought over?"

"The man in that picture is my grandfather," Jones replied while Audrey worked on flexing her arm and checking her range of movement. "I don't know how the Weasleys know him but I'm certain he's my grandfather, I mean who could forget a face like that right?" She laughed humorlessly.

Audrey nodded silently before moving on to check on how Jones' ribs were healing. "I uh, don't remember much about him," Jones shivered as Audrey's cold hands grazed over the fading bruises on her abdomen. "I only remember meeting him maybe twice ever but he left an impression."

"Do you remember why he came to visit?" Audrey asked as she began to apply pressure to Jones' stomach with her wand.

Um," Jones bit her lip as she thought back to her childhood. "I was just a little kid but I do remember that he never actually came to our house which was a bit odd. Actually, now that I think about it, both times I saw him we were on vacations I hadn't known anything about ahead of time. Once we met him while we were camping in the mountains, maybe the Rockies, and the other time we were in Death Valley, that I remember for sure."

Audrey nodded her head but didn't comment. "Anything else you might remember? Anything at all?"

Jones frowned as she searched through the memories of her past. "Um well, I remember him arguing with my parents about someone named Fedil- Fidelius I think. They were all arguing about this guy but I don't know why. I just remember my mom looking frightened but I was really young, maybe five or six so I really didn't understand much of what was going on. Anyway that was right before we moved for the first time."

"For the first time?" Audrey prompted.

"Um hum," Jones nodded and took another sip of her rapidly cooling tea. "We moved around quite a bit and always to the strangest places. My parents really never gave me a reason why and after a while I stopped asking and started thinking of each new place as an adventure. Was a bit hard though, I never really made any friends and sometimes I think my parents preferred it that way."

Jones grew silent as she thought back on her parents strange eccentricities. By that time Audrey had finished her physical examination and settled back into her chair across from Jones. "Okay so you said you remember meeting him twice, do you remember the second time?"

"Oh yeah," Jones nodded her head. "It'd be pretty hard to forget. The summer before I turned eleven my parents suddenly decided to pack us all into the car and drive to Death Valley. Have you ever been to Death Valley?" she asked. Audrey shook her head. "I didn't think so. Well let's just say it's hot, really, really hot."

"Anyway, he showed up with my aunt out of nowhere. Bit weird actually. Up until then I didn't even know I had an aunt."

She shrugged. "Anyway, he and my parents had another row but this time it was about me. I never knew exactly what they were fighting about but I remember him calling me into the tent they were using after a while. Somehow he had known I was listening outside without ever having to look, it was eerie. The um, the memory gets a bit muddled after that," Jones muttered and shifted uncomfortably as she began to question her own sanity.

"I remember walking into the room and everyone looking really, really serious but I don't remember anything after that until the next morning when I woke up in my bed and he and my aunt were gone. Just like that."

"My parents claimed I had been exhausted and had slept all the way home but none of it made any sense. I mean who leaves their campsite in the middle of the night? Also there was the time. It had taken us nearly thirteen hours to drive out there but there I was, waking up in my bed not eight hours since I had last checked the time."

"I tried to ask my parents and years later, my aunt about it but they wouldn't answer my questions and my younger brother and sister were far too oblivious to get any information from. You see, there were two rules in our family. Rule number one was constant vigilance and rule number two was loose lips sink ships. Needless to say they never answered any of my questions."

"Eventually, I decided the whole thing must have been a dream, just my overactive imagination playing tricks on me again. I tried to forget about it and it worked, until last night. Last night I realized that had been no dream, the strange man I had dreamed up years ago had been real."

Audrey furrowed her brow and pondered Jones' story for a long moment. "Wow, that's just, wow." She said finally. "But how do you know that man was your grandfather?"

"My mom called him Da?" Jones offered. "I don't think that's your question though. I think you meant to ask if I have any proof. Is that right?" Audrey nodded silently.

"That's what I thought, "Jones grimaced. "Well if you know the man in the picture you'd probably know his name so that's my proof, my name. Well my first name anyway," she corrected. "My parents didn't like to give out much information but they did have to answer a lot of questions about my first name since it's a bit unusual and they always told everyone I was named for my mother's father."

"Alright," Audrey looked curious, "well," she prompted, "what is it?"

Jones grimaced. "It's the worst," she warned before taking a deep breath and blushing deeply. "My given name is Alisteria, Alisteria Dorcas Jones."

Audrey's eyes looked like there were about to fall out of her head and she bit her lip trying valiantly to contain her laughter.

"Oh go on," Jones huffed and waved her hand as Audrey began to giggle. "You can laugh, you're not hurting my feelings any. Believe me, I know it's awful. Now do you understand why I chose to go by Jones?"

"Oh Merlin that's really bad," Audrey laughed. "I thought Percy's middle name Percival was bad. Dorcas? Really?"

"That's not half as bad as Alisteria," Jones shook her head in disgust. "I'm not sure what you call it but Listeria is a type of muggle bacteria that causes food poisoning," Audrey let out a snort and collapsed into another fit of giggles. "Apparently my parents weren't aware of that when they named me," Jones rolled her eyes but couldn't keep the smile off her face, "thought they were doing something nice by naming me after my grandfather and my mother's best friend."

Audrey gasped and tried to regain her composure. "Your grandfather's name was Alisteria?" she asked puzzled.

"No," Jones shook her head and laughed. "My grandfather's name was Alastor. My mom changed the spelling to try to make it more feminine. They tried to call me Alice for years but I really hated that so as soon as I started school I began going by Jones, especially once I learned what Listeria is," she wrinkled her nose in disgust before succumbing to her own bout of laughter.

As Jones laughed about the ridiculousness of her name, Audrey regarded her carefully as she considered the information she had been given. She decided to end the interview and contact Ron and Hermione about her findings as soon as she was able. If Jones' story was right then she might very well be in even more danger than they had thought.

"Well that's all I need," Audrey declared rising from her chair.

"So that's it?" Jones asked, rising along with her. "You believe that I'm not crazy don't you?"

"Oh I'm certain you're quite sane," Audrey reassured her. "I just need to do one more thing and then I'll be off."

"Okay," Jones said slowly, "what's that?"

Audrey raised her wand and gave it a small flick. "Just a simple identifying spell, we use them at the hospital all the time," she explained as she watched a line of golden words swirl up from Jones' head before they were suddenly dashed away before she could make them out. "Well isn't that curious," Audrey muttered to herself before trying the spell again and getting the same results, "how interesting."

"What is that?" Jones asked looking above her head curiously.

"I've just never seen that happen before," Audrey explained as she tried the spell yet again. "I must have used this spell at least a thousand times and I've never had that happen," she gestured to the words that were once again dashed away before they could fully form.

"Is there something wrong with me?"

"Oh no," Audrey reassured her, "there's nothing wrong with you but it seems as though there are other forces at work here. I'm going to meet up with Hermione to do some research but I promise I'll let you know as soon as we find anything."

"Alright," Jones nodded as they walked toward the front door and Audrey used her wand to undo the locking and silencing wards she had placed earlier.

Audrey pulled the door open and quickly jumped back as the twins tumbled ungracefully onto the floor in a pile of limbs. "Been trying to listen at the door again have we boys?" she asked as she watched the two red heads struggle to untangle themselves.

"Us?" George gasped rising to his feet and straightening his shirt.

"We're hurt, really," Fred added halfheartedly as he glanced nervously over at Jones.

"Cheeky buggers you are," Audrey admonished gently while trying to suppress her smile. "Well I'm off."

Fred snapped his gaze to focus on her. "So," he jerked his head toward Jones earning him a glare from the small woman.

"She's fine Fred," Audrey answered his silent query. "Anyway I'm off to meet up with Ron and Hermione. Jones has given me some ideas about where to start searching for information." She stepped over to hug Jones and whispered something in her ear. She was about to hug George when Fred jumped in front of her, eager for information.

"I'll walk you out," Fred offered suddenly grapping her elbow and quickly leading her out the door leaving a bewildered looking George and an amused Jones behind. "So, she's not crazy?" he asked once they were out of hearing range.

"No Fred she's completely sane."

"But what about Moody being her grandfather? That's got to be a load of bat boogies," he pressed.

"I can't find any information that says she's not telling us the truth," Audrey shrugged. "In fact all the information she gave me makes me think she's right."

"What her name?" Fred scoffed unconvinced and was surprised when Audrey let out a snicker. "What is it anyway?" he asked curiously.

She chose not to answer Fred's last question. "Among other things," she replied vaguely and chuckled as she thought of Jones' given name knowing it would drive Fred mad not to know. "Now I'm off to do some research, I'll let you know what I find." Removing her arm from Fred's grasp she began to turn in place.

"Wait! You didn't tell me! What's her name? Audrey!" Fred shouted annoyed just as his sister-in-law disappeared with a pop. "Damn," he swore loudly.

He glared at the now empty space for a moment before turning back toward the small hut and squaring his shoulders. He was sure his life was about to get a lot more unpleasant.


	20. Have You Had One Of Those Days?

An uneasy silence had settled over the small hut in the middle of the sea. It was broken only by the crashing of the waves outdoors and the occasional uncomfortable shuffling of the occupants who were trying their best to ignore one another.

Fred Weasley had never felt more uncomfortable. In the two days since Audrey had confirmed that Jones was in fact not crazy as he had thought, he and Jones had danced around one another without uttering a single word. Instead they were circling one another like silent satellites and it was beginning to eat at him.

The various members of his family had been so busy investigating Jones' ties to Mad-Eye, while carrying on their everyday lives that the two residents of the small island had been completely without any external contact since George's departure two days previous.

"Tea?" Fred asked nervously as he held out a steaming cup to his co-habitator warily in attempt to make peace.

Looking up from her book, Jones fixed him with a suspicious stare that made him want to shrink away before reaching out and accepting the proffered beverage.

"Thanks," she mumbled quietly before taking a sip.

After breathing a sigh of relief that the hot beverage wasn't flying at his head, Fred shifted uneasily from one foot to the other and ran his hand through his tousled red hair, unsure of what to do next.

"Cookies would be nice," Jones remarked off handedly.

Startled, Fred jumped slightly. "Sorry, what?" he asked.

Jones struggled to hide her amusement. "Cookies or uh biscuits," she corrected when she remembered the British referred to them as such, "would be nice. You are trying to relieve the tension. Aren't you?"

Fred flashed her a wry grin. "Am I really that transparent?"

"Only a bit," she shrugged as she took another sip of her tea and watched as he pulled a tin of biscuits out of a cabinet and offered it to her. "Thanks," she said as she picked out a nice chocolate one.

"Prefer a nice Jammy Dodger myself but I suppose these will have to do," Fred said as he helped himself to a cookie as well.

As the pair munched quietly on their sweets, the air once again became thick with unresolved tension.

"So," Jones began awkwardly.

"Would it help if I said I'm a complete git with the mental capacity of a dormouse?" Fred asked before plopping heavily down on the couch opposite her.

Jones bit her lip and considered him for a moment. "Well," she replied slowly, "I suppose that's as good a place to start as any. Bit of an insult to dormice everywhere though. "

Choosing to ignore the gibe, Fred let out a sigh of relief and let his shoulders drop. "Thank you."

"Doesn't mean you're forgiven though," Jones pointed out as she moved her legs to make more room for him on the ancient sofa. "You were a complete ass. I just can't take the tiptoeing about any longer, the silence is killing me and since you're the only one around to talk to-" she trailed off.

"Fair enough," Fred conceded as he stretched out his long form on the opposite end of the worn plaid couch. "Oi budge up there would ya? I'm knackered from all the moping about and other than our beds this is the only soft thing in this blasted place."

With a roll of her eyes Jones complied. "Terrible waste of magic you are," she muttered under his breath as she took another sip of her tea.

"What's that?" he asked sure he had misheard her.

"I said you're a terrible waste of magic Fred."

"How's that then?" He asked taken aback by her bluntness.

"I've seen you make a teapot tap dance because you were bored but now you're telling me you can't use your magic to oh I don't know, make the chairs around here a bit cushier? It seems to me that there are few things that are not possible with magic so long as you have a modicum of imagination."

Fred gaped at the small brunette across from him and felt the blood rushing to his face. Never in all the years he and George had used this small hut as their safe house had he ever thought to use his magic to make it more cozy and it made him feel like a right idiot so rather than admit that the thought had never crossed his mind. Therefore, rather than admit that the idea had never crossed his mind, he simply shrugged and told her he preferred the manly ruggedness of their current abode to some squashy chaired nancy house.

"Whatever," Jones replied with a roll of her brown eyes before reaching for the book she had been reading.

Unsure of what to say next, the pair lapsed into yet another bout of silence broken only by occasional turn of a page and the rhythmic crashing of the waves upon the rocky shore outside. Fred was just about to start pacing the floor when he had an idea.

"How's about a walk?" He suggested. "You've not been outside yet and though there's really not much to see it's better than being cooped up in here for any longer."

Suffering from cabin fever just as badly as Fred, Jones marked her place in her book and swung her bare feet onto the warped wooden floorboards. "Alright then," she agreed. "Just give me a moment to get my boots and a jacket."

Placing her book down atop the growing pile near the couch, Jones hurriedly strode back toward her small bedroom and returned a moment later wearing the same pair of boots she had arrived in.

"You know it's amazing that these weren't ruined in the explosion," Jones remarked as she picked her jacket up off the back of a chair and began putting it on.

"Uh huh, yeah," Fred agreed distractedly. He had just gotten his own jacket on when he heard the unmistakable pop of someone apperating outside.

"I'll get it," he shouted over his shoulder as he hopped up jogged eagerly toward the front door, relieved that they would finally have some sort of news from the outside world.

Jones suddenly felt a chill run down her spine. "Fred something doesn't feel right," she warned as she too began to move toward the warped wooden door.

Fred waved her off. "Nothing to worry about love. This place is protected. It's probably just Geor-," he never got to finish his thought as the old wooden door was suddenly blown off its hinges by a spell, throwing him back across the room and rendering him unconscious upon impact.

"Oh god Fred!" Jones shouted as she scrambled over to his prone form. "Please don't be dead, please don't be dead," she muttered as she quickly checked him for a pulse and let out a relieved breath when she found one.

"I suggest you step away from the filthy blood traitor," a cold voice drawled from the open doorway causing Jones to spin around in her crouched position to block Fred from further harm.

"What's the meaning of this?" Jones demanded, just managing to keep the fear out of her voice as she straightened up and squinted through the swirling dust for a glimpse of their attacker.

"Oh tsk, tsk Miss Jones. Is that any way to greet an old family friend? Really your manners are quite abysmal." The voice scolded while someone else laughed cruelly in the background.

"Who are you?" Jones asked as she prayed silently for Fred to wake up soon.

"I suppose it was all that time in America that ruined you," the voice sighed as a man stepped through the open doorway flanked closely by two more forms. "Those colonists never did learn how to respect authority."

"What do you want?" Jones growled as she shifted her weight to put her into a better defensive position. She knew there was no way she would stand much of a chance against three attackers but there was no way in hell she was going down without taking at least one or two of them with her.

"Always the same isn't it?" A woman chuckled darkly. "Who are you? What do you want? Why are you doing this? And yet," she paused and stepped into view, "it never gets old."

The woman standing before her was a contradiction. At first glance he could have been mistaken for a suburban soccer mom. Her clear complexion, cornflower blue eyes, and silken blond hair said wholesome while the vitriol in her voice and the absence of humanity in her eyes screamed evil. With the flick of the other woman's wand, Jones found herself locked into place unable to move anything other than her head.

"My, my you have grown haven't you?" The woman tutted as she circled Jones. With a smirk she yanked a lock of Jones' long brown hair forcefully. "It's a shame we're going to ruin such a pretty face," she taunted before backhanding Jones.

With a grimace, Jones spat out a mouthful of blood before turning her penetrating gaze on her attackers. "Don't fucking touch me," she hissed angrily.

"Did you hear that Rookwood?" The woman sneered. "This filthy little brat thinks she can order me around and what language!" The woman let out a shrill laugh that made Jones' blood run cold. "Well I suppose I could take the time to teach you some manners. Crucio!" she screamed pointing her wand toward her captive.

Suddenly, it was as though Jones' skin was being pierced by a thousand white hot knives. She wanted nothing more than to scream until her vocal cords snapped but she refused to make a sound. She was determined not to give her tormentors the satisfaction, she would not be broken.

Thinking was nearly impossible but she forced herself to concentrate, to separate herself from the pain and focus on getting out of the situation alive.

"What no screams?" The woman asked gleefully. "My, my, you will be a pleasure to break! So much more fun than the rest of your little family was. Crucio!"

If Jones had thought she knew pain before it was nothing compared to what she was feeling now. It was as though her blood had suddenly been set alight and she was certain that at any moment she would burst into flame but still, she remained silent. Rather than try to escape she found herself clinging to the burning pyre within her in an effort to stay grounded.

"I must say I am impressed," the dark haired man named Rookwood commented as he circled Jones, being sure to kick Fred's unconscious form in the side as he did so. "I did not think one such as yourself would be so strong but I see you do your worthless family proud. Admirable I must say."

"Augustus," the other man interrupted from his post by the doorway, just out of sight. "Surely we should make haste. There's no telling how long we may have before others arrive."

Rookwood dismissed his concerns with a wave of his hand. "They do not worry me Travers. The others are watching and know how to alert us if any of those blood traitors get suspicious. We shall have all the time we need. We shall have our revenge for the humiliations we have suffered."

At that moment the woman released her curse and Jones struggled to remain conscious. "Let him go," Jones panted through the crashing waves of darkness threatening to overcome her. As she watched helplessly, Rookwood place another well aimed kick at Fred's ribs and she heard a sickening crack. "You can have me just-"

"Tut, tut pet," the woman scolded shaking her wand in front of her face. "You're in no position to be making demands. No, no, no. Now then", the woman gave Jones a toothy grin that made her want to scrub her skin with steel wool, "since you won't scream for me I think maybe I've been going about this all wrong. Obviously you care for this blood traitor." With another grin, she turned her piercing blue gaze toward Fred's body and leveling her wand at him, muttered another curse.

Immediately, his entire body began to spasm as though he were being electrocuted and Jones found herself biting her lip hard enough to draw blood to keep from screaming out. There was no way her losing her head would benefit either of them right now, she just had to have faith that they, or rather she since he was still unconscious, would find a way out of this situation before they killed Fred.

As she watched helplessly while Fred was tortured, she felt a surge of power course through her and it felt like nothing she had ever experienced. The feeling started out as a small flame, deep within her before it grew at a startling rate, lighting her up from the inside out. As it rushed through her veins, it took with it all of the residual pain left behind by the torture she had just endured and in its wake left a feeling of power and a sense of wholeness she had never known.

When it felt like she could no longer contain the growing blaze of power within herself, Jones was shocked to find herself screaming out loud and as she did so, she felt the bonds of the spell holding her in place fall away.

Startled by their captive's sudden outburst, her three attackers looked away from Fred's seizing form and raised their wands to point in her direction.

At that moment Jones knew that the next curse to leave their lips might not be fatal but to be certain it would be worse than death if it weren't so rather than allow Fred to suffer for whatever wrong she had perpetrated against their captors, she threw herself upon Fred's too still form in a desperate attempt to shield him.

Squeezing her eyes tightly shut she focused on a happy memory of a place where she had never known pain and hoped with every molecule of her being for a miracle as she waited for the blast.

Above her she heard the three shout in tandem "Avada Kedar-", before everything around her spun suddenly into darkness.


	21. Tomorrow Will Be Kinder

When Jones finally opened her eyes she knew she must be dead. Instead of the warped wooden walls of the small hut and the soulless eyes of her attackers, she was now surrounded by green, lots and lots of green.

As she squinted into the light she also took note of the weather. The whole of England had been overcast for weeks but here there was sunlight and although the weather was cool and damp, it was nothing like the musty feeling that had overtaken the small hut.

Cautiously, Jones tried to sit up but found herself pinned to the ground by a mass of dead weight. Looking down she immediately saw the source of the weight. "Fred?" she hissed. "Fred?" But she got no response. Carefully, she managed to work her way out from under his twisted form to crouch beside him. "Shit, shit, shit," she muttered to herself as she struggled to roll him over.

Seeing Fred still in such a bad state brought the realization that she was in fact not dead just, somewhere else. How that had happened was a mystery that she would have to investigate further later on but for the moment she needed to focus on Fred.

"Oh god Fred," Jones moaned as she took stock of his visual injuries. "What did they do to you?"

The ginger's blood drenched face was rapidly swelling and blackening and Jones had little doubt that he had a broken nose. Knowing that was likely to be the least of their problems, she moved down his front and lifted his shirt looking for signs of cracked or broken ribs and internal bleeding.

Jones let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding. While at least two of his ribs were most definitely either cracked or broken he had no signs of internal bleeding and although shallow and hampered by his broken nose, he was breathing fairly steadily so there was little chance of a punctured lung. Continuing her examination, Jones also discovered that Fred's left ankle was broken along with a nasty knot on the back of his head and a number of gashes that were bleeding freely.

Without pausing to check on her own injuries, Jones began to treat Fred as best she could. Although it was chilly in their location, she decided to cut Fred's shirt into strips to bind his ribs.

Sloughing off her own jacket and putting it under his head, she went to work calling on all of her first aid training to get them through. After what felt like hours, hampered by the painful tremors and sense of intense vertigo that occasionally wracked her own body, Jones let out an exhausted sigh and sat back on her heels to survey her handy work.

After binding his ribs, Jones had managed to set and splint his ankle as best she could by using sticks and vines to immobilize it. She had also managed to reset his nose, which was indeed broken, so that he had begun to breathe more normally. She had never been so thankful for someone having a concussion. She knew very well just how painful resetting and binding broken bones could be and was thankful Fred had been unconscious through it all.

Rolling out the kinks in her neck and ignoring the screaming pain radiating throughout her entire person, Jones decided it would be best to stake out their surroundings a bit better. She hadn't wandered far from Fred since arriving in the forest, only going so far as to cut vines and collect sticks for his splint.

After checking Fred's pulse and breathing once more, Jones staggered to her feet and began to haltingly walk a perimeter around the small clearing they had landed in, stopping every twenty paces to listen to her surroundings. She had hoped to hear the sounds of a highway or even some herd animals, letting her know that there was some sort of human settlement nearby but her ears were met only with the sounds of the forest.

Disappointed that help wouldn't be easy to find, Jones resigned herself to the fact that they would most likely be spending at least one night in the woods and began to think about finding shelter near where Fred lay since there was no way she would be able to move him any real distance on her own.

What followed were several hours of heavy manual labor, made more difficult by her own untended injuries. Jones struggled to collect fallen branches and various vines and boughs before lashing them together to construct a rough lean-to. Once the crude shelter was complete, she shifted her focus on building a fire. Finding nothing on her that would make lighting a fire easy, she decided to search Fred's pockets for anything that might help and was pleasantly surprised to discover a decoy detonator in his jacket pocket.

Prying it apart carefully, Jones was able to disable the detonator and rewire the inside so that it set off sparks rather than exploding. Holding it carefully over the wad of kindling she had collected, she was soon rewarded with a small flame that she concentrated on keeping alight. Before long, she had a roaring fire going that was sure to keep off the chill during the quickly descending night.

Knowing that the fire might be the only thing keeping them alive through the night, Jones resigned herself to a long night of tending to it until the dawn when she would have to get up and search for water and food to sustain them.

With a pained wince, she settled down under the lean-to and made sure Fred was secure in his bed of leaves. While it was certainly not the most comfortable thing in the world, Jones knew that he would need to stay as warm as possible while he healed from his injuries and as there wasn't much else available she had been forced to use what they had.

Lying down close to her companion's side, Jones pressed herself against the unconscious man's side in an attempt of share her body heat. As the inky darkness of the forest closed in around them, Jones allowed her mind to wander back over the events of the day and soon found that the sheer number of who, what, how, and why's were so staggering that she was liable to go mad if she didn't focus on what she knew and start looking for answers.

Shifting herself carefully back away from Fred, she crawled toward the fire and cleared a place in the dirt to record her thoughts with a nearby stick.

"Alright," Jones said aloud, "what do I know?"

Deciding a list was the best way to go, Jones began to scrawl out the facts. One, two wizards and a witch were able to break through Fred's protective spells. Two, one wizard's name was Rookwood and the other's name was Travers. Three, they want to kill her. Four, they said they had killed her family.

She had no doubt in her mind that it was not her girls they were referring to since they were so well protected. She knew in her bones that they had murdered her parents and young siblings in their home years before.

Jones hung her head and let loose a gut wrenching sob. Now that she had time to think, the fact she had just been tortured by her family's murders came to the front of her mind. It was all she could do not to scream out loud.

After her accident, the muggle detectives had come to the hospital and told her that her family had been killed by a gas leak and that had never sat well with her. For over a decade she had doubted them something about the entire situation had seemed wrong to her and now she knew why. They had been murdered while she was away but she didn't know why. What had her harmless muggle parents, or her siblings who had only really been little more than babies when they died, ever done to warrant being murdered by such sadistic wizards?

After allowing herself to cry out some of the hurt, Jones focused on regulating her breathing and bringing down her heart rate. Without any source of water the dehydration crying would bring wasn't worth it she rationalized. Instead, Jones tried to turn her focus back toward Fred and making it out of their situation alive.

She still had no idea where they were so, in attempt to gauge their position, she cast her eyes skyward in an effort to recognize familiar constellations. After studying the heavens for what seemed like hours but was more likely only a few minutes, Jones knew two things for certain. One, they were still in the Northern Hemisphere and two, judging by the surrounding foliage, the time the sun had set, and the temperature of their surroundings, they were probably somewhere in North America although she had no idea how that was possible since Fred had been unconscious during their attack so the thought of him having apperated them to their current location was a bit hard to believe.

Morning dawned early in the forest and Jones fought to keep off the chill by curling herself closer around Fred trying to share some warmth. Had it not been for the fire she had tended to all night, there was no doubt in her mind that they would have frozen in their sleep since they had nothing other than their light fall jackets to keep them warm.

As the light spilled more determinedly into the leafy clearing, Jones stretched before struggling to sit up and inspect Fred for any injuries she might have missed the night before as well as any sign of infection setting in.

After giving him a thorough check up, Jones turned her focus toward ensuring their survival for as long as they were trapped in this forest. While feeding the fire, Jones began to plan out how she would go about finding food and water.

Water, it turned out, wasn't an issue. The sheer number of ferns and moss on the trees spoke of a region that saw large amounts of rainfall and had an abundant water supply. It wasn't more than five minutes before Jones discovered a clear stream about three minutes hobble from their campsite.

It was late-October and while berry season had largely past, Jones was still able to spot several bushes of late season blackberries and spent a good deal of her morning collecting an adequate number of berries. She also managed to unearth several truffles and edible roots.

Her foraging was slow as she returned to the campsite every half hour to check on Fred and tend to the fire. After taking a brief rest to eat some of the berries, Jones collected a number of springy branches, vines, and sharp rocks. As she began to build a number of basic snares, she thanked her lucky stars for the survival classes she had been forced to attend while working as a wildlife biologist, before the bear attack.

While the sun was directly overhead, Jones set her snares and went back to the campsite to work on hollowing out at least one of the old pieces of wood she had found to hold water since she had no hope of weaving a watertight basket of any sort.

Jones had been chipping away at the soft center of an old hunk of wood when she heard a pained moan behind her. Dropping the wood and the sharp rock she had been using, she jumped to her feet and spun around in one fluid motion, an action that she immediately regretted with a wave of severe vertigo hit her.

After steadying herself on a nearby tree and breathing through her nose for a moment she turned her head toward the source of the moan and saw that under the shade of the lean-to, Fred had begun to stir. Limping to his side as quickly as she was able, Jones carefully restrained his thrashing form in an attempt to keep him from injuring himself further.

"Shhh, shhhh, it's alright Fred," she soothed as she brushed a lock of wayward red hair off of his frowning forehead. "You need to relax."

Of course, being Fred, he did exactly the opposite. He began to thrash even more wildly, managing to throw Jones' weakened form off of him, before snapping his eyes open and letting out a blood curdling scream.

Scrambling back to his side, Jones ignored her body's protests and grabbed his face in her hands and looking directly into his eyes. "Fred! Fred!" she shouted as he began to hyperventilate, a look of abject terror on his face. "Fred, focus!" She demanded more forcefully, forcing him to look at her. "Your ribs are broken. You need to slow down your breathing and take shallow breaths." Of course, rather than slow down his breathing, Fred continued to hyperventilate.

"Dammit Fred," Jones said as she struggled to help him sit up before pressing herself up against his back and wrapping her arms around him. "You need to breathe with me, do you understand?" Fred nodded slightly and Jones began to focus on taking slow, shallow breaths. "In, and out," she directed slowly, "in and out." She continued to direct Fred's breathing for a few more minutes before his breathing fell into a more normal rhythm and his heart rate came back down.

"Wha-wha," Fred rasped, his throat too raw from dehydration and screaming to form real words.

"Shh," Jones urged. "Don't try to talk just yet. You need water before anything else."

With difficulty, Jones managed to shift Fred so that he was propped up against a nearby tree before bending down to retrieve the half carved bowl. "I'm going to fetch you some water, alright. I'll be back in a minute. Don't move, do you understand?" A very pale Fred nodded slightly before cringing from the movement.

Getting to the stream and walking carefully back took less than five minutes but to Jones they felt like an eternity. She was so thankful that Fred had woken. He had been unresponsive for so long she had begun to fear that he had perhaps suffered a severe brain hemorrhage from the blow to the head he had received.

"Slowly, slowly," Jones urged as she helped Fred sip at the water before withdrawing the bowl from his chapped lips and setting it aside.

"Mo-more," Fred croaked as he tried and failed to reach for the water.

Jones shook her head. "You can have more in a little while. You haven't eaten in days," she explained. "If I give you more now you'll just throw it up and you'll be even worse off than you are now."

Fred gave her a disgruntled look but didn't protest. Instead he studied his companion for a few moments. "Who?" he croaked finally.

"I'm not sure who attacked us," Jones replied as she sat herself across from him and crossed her legs. "I've been trying to figure that out," she gestured toward the long lists of questions and facts she had scrawled on the ground near the fire.

Fred appeared to be confused and shook his head slightly. "No," he rasped, "who're you?"

Jones couldn't hide the shock on her face. "Who am- who am I?" she gestured toward herself and struggled to keep the panic out of her voice. "Fred, you don't know who I am?"

Shaking his head again, Fred began to peer around the campsite as though looking for someone. "George?" he asked confused.

Closing her eyes tightly, Jones brought her hands to her face and tried not to cry in frustration. "This isn't funny," she scolded after deciding this was just one of Fred's stupid jokes. "This is really serious Fred we're in a lot of danger."

Fred looked back at her bewildered. "Oh god, you're not faking are you?" Jones moaned after a moment of trying, and failing to stare him down. "You really don't know who I am. Shit!" She got up and began pacing around the small clearing while Fred watched her with wide eyes.

Everything had just gotten so much worse. Now not only was she trapped in an unknown forest somewhere in North America, she was stuck with a severely injured man with no memory of who she was and no way to get home.

"Ok," Jones said as she turned back toward a startled Fred, "ok. We're alright, we're going to be alright," she repeated over and over again although she didn't know who she was trying to reassure more, the man who apparently had no idea what kind of danger they were in or herself.

Sparing a glance at the befuddled man, Jones stopped her pacing and tried to regain some sense of calm. "Ok I can do this," she breathed turning toward her companion. "Fred what's the last thing you remember?"

Fred furrowed his forehead before answering. "I- I remember," he paused, "I remember snow."

"Um, okay," Jones said slowly, "well I guess that explains why you don't remember me if the last thing you can remember is snow. I haven't known you long enough for it to have snowed yet. Here, have some more water," she urged before helping him take a sip. "Uh, what else do you remember?"

Fred shook his head. "It's fuzzy," he croaked letting his eyes flutter shut before they flew back open moments later. "Skye."

"Sky?" Jones asked warily turning her gaze upward, fearful of their tormentors tracking them to wherever they were.

Fred shook his head. "Not sky, Skye," he corrected.

"I'm not sure…" Jones trailed off and Fred huffed in frustration.

"S-k-y-e, my girlfriend Skye," he groaned.

"Your-your," Jones sputtered wide eyed, "your girlfriend? Since when do you have a girlfriend?"

"Who are you?" Fred asked again pressed ignoring her question about his relationship status.

Still shocked by Fred's mention of his girlfriend, Jones didn't immediately reply much to Fred's irritation.

"Where's my wand?" Fred demanded as he struggled and failed to get to his feet. Instead he collapsed back onto the forest floor with a cry of pain and the small woman rushed to his side in an effort to help him get resituated.

"My wand?" he grunted again and Jones shook her head. Earlier that morning, she had checked his pockets and the area around them for any trace of the magical object and been shattered when she couldn't find his wand.

Frustrated by the whole situation, Jones rose to her feet, let out a frustrated scream and kicked the nearest rock into the forest. While she had been figuring out their strategy for survival the night before, she had counted on Fred eventually waking up and apperating them home in order to save them but without his wand and a case of amnesia, the chances of that happening were now nonexistent.

Listening to the rock crash through the foliage, she struggled to control her breathing and think rationally. She reached up to rub her temples and jerked her hand back with a hiss of pain almost immediately. Gazing down at her scraped up and dirt encrusted hands she was startled to discover they were sticky with blood.

"What the hell?" she grunted as she reached back up and began to tenderly feel along her hairline. "Crap," she muttered as she discovered that the blood was most likely flowing from what felt like a nasty gash across her forehead. 'Well', she thought, 'that explains the vertigo.'

Forgetting about Fred's presence for a moment, she began to inspect her own body for the first time since the attack. So focused had she been on Fred's injuries the thought had never crossed her mind to take the time to treat her own injuries.

Gingerly, she began to run her fingertips across the rest of her body and discovered a number of dark bruises and several gashes which could most likely have used a stitch or two. "Dammit," she grumbled as she peeled her beloved jacket off and allowed it to fall to the ground. Lifting the hem of her tee shirt she discovered a fair number of dark new bruises blossoming there as well. She was just about to start checking the rest of her body when she was distracted by a quiet gasp behind her.

Spinning suddenly on her heel, Jones found herself suddenly quite dizzy and had to take a few steadying steps to regain her balance. "What?" she asked a very wide eyed Fred worried that perhaps their attackers had found them.

"What happened to you?" Fred asked as he stared at her bared midriff.

Relieved that they were still alone in the relative safety of the forest, Jones furrowed her brow and looked down at herself, wondering if perhaps she had missed some more serious injury during her quick inspection but finding nothing.

"Um what?" She asked confused.

"Were you," Fred gulped, "were you tortured during the war?"

"During the-," Jones had to think about that for a minute before she realized he probably thought that she was a witch and that the war he was referring to must be the one in which he had also been badly injured and must be referring to her scars.

Jones shook her head, the thought of her treating her own injuries forgotten. "No, most of them are from an explosion a long time ago. I- well never mind that's not really important right now. So you said you remember snow?" she asked changing the subject rather than dwelling on the explosion that had covered up her families murders and almost claimed her life as well.

"Mm yeah, snow and Skye. She was telling me something important but I don't remember what. Why can't I remember?" He groaned closing his eyes. "Where's George?" he asked a moment later. "Maybe he'll know."

While Fred was thinking Jones had limped back over toward him and settled down against a moss covered tree. "He's not here," she replied then upon seeing the look of panic on Fred's face quickly added, "He's alright though. He wasn't there when we were attacked, we were alone. He was somewhere safe with Luna."

"Luna, Luna Lovegood, Loony Luna Lovegood?" Fred chuffed in disbelief. "Why in Merlin's name would Georgie be with her?"

Jones stared at him in disbelief for a moment before schooling her features into a mask of indifference. Given Fred's confused state telling him that his twin was actually married to and expecting a baby with someone he considered loony would probably not help so rather than create a scene Jones just shrugged.

"I think he mentioned helping her move some furniture around or something but it doesn't matter, he's safe, your whole family is safe. Now Fred, you've suffered a major concussion and I want to make sure you're doing alright. I need to ask you some questions for me, okay?"

Fred was silent for a moment as he considered the woman before him guardedly. He had learned during the war not to trust too easily and knew he should be slightly suspicious of this stranger but something in the back of his mind urged him to trust her. He tried to grasp onto the niggling sense of recognition he felt but it slipped away leaving him with only a vague impression that he knew this woman somehow. Reassured by the feelings of trust he was feeling, Fred agreed.

"Okay well first off do you know what month it is?" she asked.

"December."

Jones jotted a number twelve down in the dirt beside her. "And the year?" she prompted.

"Two thousand and eleven."

"Two thousand and- oh shit," Jones muttered the last part under her breath as she did the math. She had hoped maybe Fred had only been knocked back a year at the most but he had been knocked back over three years, it was no wonder he didn't remember her.

"Are you a healer?" Fred asked curiously trying to figure out how he knew this woman who seemed to be well acquainted with him.

"Mm, no, I'm just a um, a friend of uh Hermione's," she replied. "We were attacked by a group of psychos yesterday and somehow we ended up here, where ever that is. I'm Jones by the way."

Fred arched an eyebrow, "Jones?"

"I know it's weird. Anyway moving on. We need to figure out how to get back home but I'm not sure how without a wand. Any ideas?"

"Who attacked us?" Fred asked.

The young woman frowned, not liking his change in topic but decided to answer anyway. "I don't remember ever seeing them before but I wrote their names down, well the ones I heard anyway," she gestured toward a patch of scribbled dirt near the fire. "They never said the woman's name but the other two were Travers and Rookwood. What? What is it?" she asked alarmed, Fred had suddenly gone pale and looked like he was about to be sick. "Fred are you alright? What hurts?" she demanded as she hurried back over to his side and brushed the fringe back from his forehead.

Rather than answer, Fred began to visibly tremble and breath heavily. "Oh god Fred," she moaned helplessly. She was afraid he was going into some sort of shock. "Here, lay down," she urged as she helped him to do so. "Alright now just breathe, in and out, in and out. That's right. Just relax. In and out."

Nervously Jones monitored his racing heart rate while encouraging him to breath slowly. After a few tense minutes Fred's heart rate slowed to a normal level and his breathing became more normal, he had fallen asleep.

As he slept, Jones stayed close by his side, monitoring his vitals continuously. She had no idea what had just happened, all she knew for certain was that if things didn't improve soon they were in serious trouble. 'Perhaps,' she thought as she stared into the placid face of her sleeping companion, 'tomorrow will be kinder.'


End file.
